A Nightmare Beyond this World
by AutobotV
Summary: While Hot Rod is worring about how his relasionship with Optimus is going he is unaware that in a darker world someone is plotting to take his existance away from him. More info inside. M rating. OPxHR pairing and many others!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone! This new fic of mine is planning to last 10 chapters...if possible...maybe more...anyway, this fic contains characters that are really, REALLY OOC so be warned. It's a crossover between the G1 universe and...I'll keep you guessing but if anyone out there is smart enough to know then congrats, you're a physic! Now enjoy! This fic conatins mature mech on mech action, torture, violence, drug use...possible non con but I'm holding back a little...ask via reviews! Pairings are Optimus Prime x Hot Rod, Prowl X Jazz, Hound X Mirage, Ratchet X Wheeljack and a few others I will inform later on in the story!**

* * *

**A Nightmare Beyond this World**

_The hallway was dark and gloomy. The only light were the purple shaded ones that gave the place an eerie atmosphere and a frightful mood. The air was cold and a foul stench wafted down the deserted hallways. Nothing moved and there wasn't one sound to indicate any life. It was almost dead and it felt dead and, if the gods allowed it, this place should be for the dead alone. However within the darkness shadows moved quickly and silently as if the beings were part of the darkness themselves. Soon red glowing lights appeared in the shadows. The small red lights were paired up closely together and it became apparent that they were the eyes of whoever was lurking in the dark. The eerie glow was almost terrifying to behold as they glowed in the dark as if they were some sort of evil and vile monsters Soon voices echoed down the hallway. Quiet at first but then they got louder and louder._

'_I heard he disobeyed him again! He screwed up the mission and everything y'know. Did you see how pissed he was?'_

'_He always does! Why doesn't our grand leader just kill him? He fragging ticks me off half the time!'_

'_He is his toy remember. A plaything that needs to be tamed...I should be the one to tame him...I have ways of making them obedient...'_

'_Oh yes...you can take him like you did with me...ooh I'm getting excited just thinking about it. Oooh I wanna watch! Why doesn't he ever let us watch?'_

'_Hmph...he's probably just screwing with again...humiliating him.'_

'_Ooh slag...I wanna see it...I wanna see it...oh frag I wanna see his humiliation! I wanna see him screaming for mercy...ooh slag it makes me so fragging hot!'_

'_Can't you keep your horny vocal unit down for a nano-click you-'_

_Then without warning a set of doors nearby opened and the shadows vanished as quickly as they had appeared. From the open doorway emerged a dark figure with burning red eyes. He was limping as he left the room and making small gasps of pain with each step. His red eyes glared straight ahead and he growled in frustration after enduring his...punishment. Before he could leave he heard a voice within the dark room behind him._

'_Next time my loyal pet...I expect you to obey my every command! Understand?'_

_The figure growled once again but he responded,_

'_Yes...my master...'_

_The doors closed behind him after the answer was given and the figure surrounded by darkness clenched his fists tightly and sneered._

'_Pity there won't be a next time!'_

* * *

Standing within the small washroom within his quarters Hot Rod was trying to relax but he wasn't succeeding. Gripping the wash basin he looked at his youthful face in the mirror and let out a long sigh. Yet another night in his...no that wasn't right...their quarters and once again he was too nervous to go to bed. Mainly because Optimus was still up and if he was still up then that meant only one thing. The Autobot leader wanted to Bond with him.

'Why do I always freeze up like this?' he whimpered.

It wasn't like they hadn't done it before it was just that Hot Rod, even though he didn't want to admit it, was incredibly shy when it came to bonding. He still couldn't figure out how he managed to go through with his first time but he still remembered how it went. Optimus was so very, very careful and so very gentle but he still clung onto him for dear life and almost crushed him in his arms. Optimus wasn't able to move properly after that. They had done it every now and then but Hot Rod had found it a little difficult to relax even when Prime was kissing him up in such a seductive manner. Hot Rod had tried to find ways to boost up his confidence and even had chats with Ratchet who just told him that since he was a little new to Bonding a part of him might still be rejecting it. He had talked to everyone he trusted about it but he got similar answers or little jokes. He had been told by Jazz that if he kept it up Optimus might lose interest in him. He had meant it in a teasing manner but Hot Rod panicked. He loved Optimus very much and couldn't bear to lose him so he marched right up to him with a very red face and said,

'Can we bond tonight?'

And now here he was in his washroom to afraid to go out into his room and onto his berth because Prime was still up. He had hoped that Optimus would have just fallen asleep but he was lying there reading a book of some sorts. Gritting his denta tightly and tried to take control of the situation. He could do this. He had done it before so no big deal right? He just had to relax and go through with it. Listening to himself it sounded like he was about to go through some sort of torture. He did enjoy the pleasure of it but he hated the painful parts he always experienced. Trying to ignore it all and taking one last deep breath he slowly left the washroom and into the bedroom. Optimus was lying under the sheets reading his book and he looked up when he spotted Hot Rod coming out of the washroom at long last.

'You OK Hot Rod?' asked the older Bot.

The youth nodded but clearly his nerves were failing him. He sat on the edge of the berth and sighed as he tried to keep calm. He didn't know why he was so nervous about Bonding with someone he loved. Maybe it was because his body didn't react well to the pain that he experienced sometimes and like what Ratchet said, a part of him was rejecting it out of fear or something. That and that he had really sensitive valves. He flinched when he felt Prime's arm wrap around him and drag him backwards until he was sitting right next to him. Hot Rod gasped out of surprise but soon felt Prime's lips against his. Optimus only ever took off his mask for kissing and consuming Energon. Also to hide the nasty scar he earned during the war. Hot Rod didn't really give a dam about the scar for he enjoyed kissing Optimus. It was the only thing he could do without freaking out. With their glossa's licking and sliding over each other Hot Rod did make a muffled yelp when he felt Prime's hand rest of his groin armour. Pulling out of the kiss Optimus looked down with concern.

'You sure you're OK?' he asked again.

'I-I'm fine...really!' squeaked Hot Rod trying to form a smile on his flustered face.

Optimus frowned and pulled back a little, folding his arms and raising his brows.

'You're panicking again aren't you?'

Hot Rod opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He couldn't deny it once again he was too freaked out to go through with it. He was feeling really bad for Prime too since this wasn't fair on him. He sighed and shuffled a little.

'I-I'm sorry Prime...I'm trying but...nerves just keep kicking in...Ratchet did suggest that you should just take me and ignore me or-'

'Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute!'

Optimus had halted the youth from speaking any further. Last time he took Bonding advice from Ratchet it ended up rather...messy. He had heard from Wheeljack that Ratchet was a perverted Bond-maniac when he was younger and that put him right off. Making a small grumble Optimus hoisted the nervous Bot so he was leaning against his chest and looked down at him with a tired smile.

'Listen Hot Rod I know you're a little scared but let me try something...it has worked before.'

Hot Rod blushed a little as Prime nuzzled his neck. Optimus was way more experienced than him so that did make him feel better about it sometimes. Hot Rod just closed his optics and tried to relax as he felt the Autobot leader's lips and glossa gently caress his neck and shoulder. The youth made a small moan and arched his back a little. This was the part he really enjoyed. The kisses and the touches that Optimus administered on him were a godsend and he always ended up collapsing from the very experience. Then Optimus did something a little different. His free hand travelled down from Hot Rod's chest right down to his groin armour. Before Hot Rod could even react Prime had already removed the protective armour and almost literally shoved three fingers up into the tightened valve. Hot Rod then cried out from the shock but Optimus used his other hand to cup Hot Rod's chin and forced him to look up, crushing his lips against his and gently forcing his glossa into his mouth.

'O-oh Primus...'thought the youth as he tried to relax whilst those fingers probed and moved around within him.

Usually Optimus would just use the one or two fingers to prepare him and then take him. He had never used three before and he never moved them like this before. Also he was pretty sure he was all prepped and everything for the Bond but Optimus continued to probe him and even dared to slip in a fourth. It felt so pleasurable but it still made the youth feel a little uncomfortable. His muffled gasps and groans as Optimus continued to probe him seemed to make the Autobot leader relieved that things were going well. Then Hot Rod felt something a little odd happening within him. He felt like something was building up like a warm and explosive feeling right where Optimus was probing him. The more Prime continued the more the feeling grew until Hot Rod began to cry out every time the fingers went in or out. He then found one of his hands moving on their own as it gripped the large blue hand and it almost seemed like he was trying to force him to probe even deeper. Feeling a little embarrassed Hot Rod broke the kiss and closed his optics. If he looked down he knew he would have begged Optimus to stop for now he felt lubricants dripping out of his valve and down his thighs.

'Oh slag...oh slag...slagslagslagslagslag!' he whimpered in a small tone.

He found that his hips were bucking against the thrusting of the fingers. The hot lubricants gave off a smell that made the youth feel dizzy and hot at the same time. His cries got a little louder when Optimus resumed to kiss and nuzzle his neck joint. He couldn't help but cry out when he felt his glossa trail up and down his spoiler. He couldn't think straight and he was desperately trying to keep his position for he feared that he would fall over any second. Then that hot feeling within him suddenly exploded within him and he made a shaken gasp as lubricants poured out of his valve. He opened his optics for a split second only to close them once again when he saw Prime's hand covered in his Bonding lubricants. He felt the fingers retract themselves from his ports and he flushed when he heard what sounded like licking.

'I-is he licking it off!?' he wondered in his mind and trying not to picture it.

However he dared himself to look up at Prime and his guess was correct. The very sight of Prime licking off the fluid from his hand made Hot Rod blush like mad and he hid his face from view, squeezing his optics shut. His face had gone bright red and his vents breathed out hot air as he tried to regain control of himself. Optimus certainly never done anything like this to him before. Then Optimus suddenly hoisted him up again and the youth forced his optics open when he realized that the older Bot had spun him round completely until they were face to face. Optimus had a determined look upon his face and Hot Rod flushed a little since he believed that he was so fragging handsome even with that monstrous scar. Before he could figure out what was going on Optimus captured his lips again and gripped Hot Rod's hips tightly, forcing them down.

'OH FRAG!' screamed Hot Rod, breaking off the kiss suddenly and arching back.

He had been caught off guard and Optimus had manage to slip his Bonding spike within the youth's valve. The sudden mass that entered him caused him to arch back so far Optimus had to pull him back up. Hot Rod felt extremely dizzy and he whimpered a little when he began to feel the older Bot moving his hips, thrusting in and out. Collapsing against him, Hot Rod gripped Prime's shoulders and tried his best not to cry out. Since his valves were soaked in his fluids it didn't really hurt but he wasn't used to Bonding in this position. All he could do was let Prime continue what he was doing and hold on.

'Try to relax,' gasped Prime, feeling the tension build up within the youth.

'Uhh...I-I...ooh...I am...' lied the youth.

Optimus smirked and he once again captured the youth's lips in a passionate kiss. Soon the movements got faster and Hot Rod found that his own hips were moving in rhythm with Prime's. He wrapped his arms round Prime's back and buried his head into his shoulders, trying to suppress his moans but he couldn't suppress his cries. The pace was quickened, Optimus continued to stroke his spoiler and kiss the trembling youth in his arms and Hot Rod's cries were getting louder and louder. Then Optimus bit his lip as he crushed the youth's hips against his, unleashing his pent up energy and lubricants into the smaller Bot. Hot Rod suddenly tensed up, throwing his head back and crying out as soon as that powerful feeling hit him. His sight had gone hazy and his mind was in a mess. He wasn't even sure of where he was right then and he felt like he was falling. Before he could even think of what just happened everything went black.

* * *

_Was this a dream? Where was he? Why was it so dark? Everywhere he looked there was nothing but darkness but he could make out that he was in some sort of dimly lit room. It wasn't that big but it almost felt so very familiar. It was like he had been in that room before but he had never seen anything like it before. Trying to look round he could see nothing but upon looking down he found a large pile of data-pads and notebooks in front of him. He also saw blueprints of some kind but he wasn't even sure what he was looking at. He tried to say something but nothing came out of his vocal unit. However when he tried it again words did come out but words that made no sense to him._

'_Soon...nightmare...will...yours!'_

_Looking up in confusion he found himself staring into what must have been a reflective panel. Looking within it he could make out a figure looking back at him with glowing red eyes. It was too dark for him to make him out and everything seemed to be fading into nothingness. The last thing he remembered was a dark smile that looked so very familiar._

* * *

Hot Rod woke with a startled yelp after that strange dream. Gripping his sheets and his vents activating to keep his panicked systems cool he sat up and tried to set his mind straight. What the slag was that? What was that place? Who was that strange figure in the mirror like panel? The youth groaned for his mind was still too tired to be answering these questions. Instead he flopped back and tried to relax. It was only after he moved his legs a little did he feel something odd.

'W-what?' he squeaked looking under the sheets.

After spotting what gave him the odd feeling his face went as red as Prime's armour and in a panic he ran off to the wash room and examined himself. Lubricants were dripping out of his valve nonstop and his legs were covered in it. This never happened before after he Bonded with Prime...then another thought hit him. Where was Prime? Looking back into the room he saw that Prime's half of the berth was made up and that there was a note.

'_Morning Hot Rod, hope you're feeling alright. Early morning business to take care of and whatnot. I'll see you later._

_Optimus'_

The youth smirked a little. Optimus was always working this early in the morning so it didn't surprise him. However he still had to figure out what was wrong with his valve and there was only one Bot he could ask. Activating his Comm Link he connected himself to the Comm Link of the Autobot Medic and the youth prayed he hadn't called him at a bad time. He used to have the worst luck for doing so and always feared Ratchet would come and get him for it. Within seconds a voice so loud rang throughout his systems so loud it made him jump.

'WHAT!? WHO THE SLAG IS THIS!?'

After recovering from the shock Hot Rod responded, gritting his denta's when he realized that he did indeed call Ratchet at a bad time.

'I-I'm sorry Ratchet but I...I have a little problem.'

Hot Rod flushed a little and suppressed a gasp when he felt a large amount of the fluids drip out of him. Ratchet grumbled on the other line but he was willing to listen.

'So what is it?' he asked.

'Er...I was wondering if you could come up here and...take a look?'

'Wha- RIGHT NOW!?'

Hot Rod flinched since Ratchet had a really powerful voice but continued to respond to the Medic's angered cries.

'Please Ratchet...I'm not sure if it's serious or not...'

Ratchet sounded like he was about to snap but instead he grumbled and said he'd be up as soon as he could. The youth was thankful for this and whilst he waited he cleaned up the sheets on the berth while trying to keep his face from going red. What happened last night made him feel a little strange. He was always used to Bonding in the missionary position but what Prime did last night was supposed to make him feel more confident and a little less afraid, at least that's what he thought. It sort of did but he felt like he was drugged through most of it. It was nothing like he ever felt before and somewhere deep down he wanted to try it again. He did feel a little pain here and there but nothing major, just the lubricants dripping down his legs caused the panic. Was this because of the way Optimus took him? Before he could dwell on the matter any further there was a knock on the door. Hot Rod quickly grabbed a sheet and covered his lower body before opening the door.

'Thanks for coming Ratchet,' he said with a smile.

Ratchet looked tired and annoyed but he had bought his tool bag and everything. Yawning as he walked in Hot Rod closed the door and waited for the Medic to put his tool bag down. Ratchet grumbled and folded his arms whilst he looked at him trying to figure out what was wrong.

'So why did you interrupt me from a slagging good massage that was soon to be followed by one slagging good Bond?' he snapped.

Hot Rod flushed a little and felt apologetic. Ratchet hated it when he got interrupted from something like that. He gripped his sheets and nervously looked up at the Medic.

'Y-you promise you won't tell anyone?' he squeaked.

Ratchet sighed but nodded. Hot Rod's face went bright red as he loosened the sheets and dropped it to revel his stained legs. Ratchet's optics widened for a second which was then followed by a small blush. Then he smirked and gave Hot Rod a devil like smirk.

'So you finally went all out on him?' he snickered.

Hot Rod shivered slightly when some more fluids dripped out but he whined at Ratchet's little remark.

'N-no...I mean yes...I mean he went...I mean will you please tell me what's wrong!? It won't stop dripping!'

Ratchet chuckled and patted his red hand on the berth indicating that he wanted the youth to sit down so he could examine him. Hot Rod did what he was told and he tried not to blush as he was ordered to spread his legs. Ratchet began to explain whilst he pulled out some tools.

'This usually happened after your Bonding fluid chamber system right around here has been strained a little causing it to think you're still in the mood and make it overflow. That and some of this stuff isn't from your own body.'

Hot Rod went all red and Ratchet laughed.

'It can happen in certain positions and it depends how deep he penetrated-'

'C-could we just drop it and just fix it please!' wailed the youth after getting to much information forced upon him.

Ratchet smirked and he pulled some armour and plating away to get where he needed to go. The Medic was indeed a pro when it came to Bonding since he knew everything about it and practiced it on his own Bondmate. However Optimus wasn't really all that keen on it when Ratchet offered to give him some EXTREME advice after some sort of incident that he'd rather not talk about to anyone. Trying to get Bonding out of his systems Hot Rod tried to change the topic to keep his mind of the pain he felt as Ratchet fixed his Bonding systems. In fact there was something he wanted to ask the Medic.

'R-Ratchet...you don't think I'm too immature for Prime do you?'

Ratchet looked a little surprised but he continued working away on the youth's body.

'Why do you ask? He likes you like he would with any other Bot. He felt a little strange since he was dating with someone who was a few million stellar cycles younger than him but he doesn't really see you as an infant. Why?'

Hot Rod shuffled a little and tried to relax.

'It's just that...I'm not really into the stuff he likes and he's way more experienced than me in certain fields. Plus I have been told by someone that I was a little too young for him and that Prime deserved someone much better-'

'Who said that!?' snapped Ratchet looking up suddenly.

The youth flinched and looked away slightly.

'S-someone back on Cybertron.' He squeaked.

Ratchet grumbled and started to work away again.

'Well you know what they say...opposites attract. Plus you and Optimus do have something in common, you like playing that Battleship game against each other and he believes you have good leadership qualities. Also Optimus isn't complaining about you but he does come to me with his worries every now and then. He thinks that you think that he's only using you for Bonding while other times he's worried about your health.'

'Really?'

'Yup.'

Hot Rod flushed a little when he discovered that Optimus was indeed concerned about him but then a little worried that Optimus was doubting a few things about their relationship. In fact it was Hot Rod who asked Optimus out first since he develop a small crush on him for quite a while. He was overjoyed when he agreed and since then they had been together as a couple. Plus like Ratchet said, opposites attract and he was the complete opposite of Optimus in a few ways or more. After Ratchet had fixed up the Bonding system He closed him up and walked off to wash his hands.

'I would recommend that you wouldn't Bond for at least an Earth week. I'll let Optimus know but he is a little busy this morning. You just relax till then OK?'

Hot Rod nodded and showed the Medic out, thanking him as he left. Smiling a little he proceeded to clean himself up and he felt a little happier that Optimus was serious about him after all. Now the only thing he could worry about was that dream. What was it about? And what was the figure trying to say to him? Trying not to think about it too much he proceeded to the washroom to clean up.

* * *

Optimus grumbled a little after Ratchet gave him a little telling off for what he did to Hot Rod. He panicked a little that morning when he spotted the Medic heading up to his room after getting a call and he waited for the Medic to return to find out what happened. He also felt a little guilty after hearing what the Medic had told him and wondered if he could sneak off to check on the youth but Ratchet reassured him he was just fine.

'All you did was strain him a little nothing major. Lots of couples had it happen to them...Mirage and Hound are a good example. Anyway he was more worried about the way he's been acting around you in your relationship with him. He thinks he's too immature for you.'

Optimus looked a little surprised and then he looked worried.

'I hate myself sometimes,' he muttered.

'Why?' asked Ratchet.

Optimus himself was now starting to look a little flustered and he gave the Medic an embarrassing look.

'Well...I do really like him. I enjoy his company and he can be perfect in every way. However I sometimes wish...well...I just...oh slag I can't say it.'

'What? You can tell me! Nothing leaves this office remember!'

The Autobot leader sighed and scratched his head. His face plates were a little red and he shuffled on the spot a little before he explained further.

'...I just wish he was a little more adventurous during a Bond. I know it's his first time in a relationship and he freaks out every now and then but...slag now I'm starting to sound like you!' chuckled Prime.

Ratchet smirked and relaxed in a nearby chair.

'I know what you mean though. When I started dating Wheeljack he was pretty much like your Hot Rod but now...let's just say I have good times with him...really good times. Listen Prime don't feel so disgusted with yourself. He will eventually gain the confidence but for now just let him deal with it on his own.'

Optimus sighed and relaxed into his own chair. He was glad that he didn't hurt Hot Rod but he hated himself for what he did last night. Truthfully he had been stressed lately and when Hot Rod walked up to him and asked if they could Bond that night he got a little excited. However he had to keep reminding himself that Hot Rod was new to this whole thing and he was trying to rush it. Bots he had dated in the past were experienced so he didn't really have a problem with it at first but now he had to be careful.

'Anyway, getting off the subject, I hear that you, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Skyfire are going to study the Earth weather with one of Wheeljack's inventions. I understand this will help with our Energy problem.'

'Ah yes. Wheeljack believes that if he could harness the power of the Solar-Energy, the winds, storms and the rain he could somehow control it and he could convert it into Energon. However he wishes to study it first so we're waiting for a storm to come.'

Optimus smirked from under his mask at the very thought of Wheeljack running around a storm trying to study while Ratchet and Perceptor dodge lightning bolts and Skyfire trying to fly through it. He wished them luck anyway and continued with his own work and wondered how Hot Rod was doing. He remembered right after he overloaded Hot Rod passed out and since he was so tired he just tucked him into the berth and fell asleep whilst watching him. He regretted not noticing the damage but at least he knew he was all better now but he hoped that what he did wouldn't shake up their relationship.

* * *

The day dragged on. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Skyfire where outside studding the power of solar energy. Hound and Mirage were out patrolling whilst sweet talking each other. Ironhide, Smokescreen, Jazz and Brawn were playing a game of cards. Grimlock was trying to teach his Dinobots some manners since Optimus had told him off for being so rude whenever someone talked to him or any of the other Dinobots. Prowl and Red Alert were going over the security of the base. Inferno, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Trailbreaker were being entertained with one of Kup's war stories. Springer was relaxing in the rec room whilst listening to Blaster play some tunes on his music system. Huffer and Cliffjumper were out looking for trouble. Teletraan-1 was looking out for any Decepticon threat and Hot Rod had gone out fishing since he developed an interest for it. The sun was blaring down on him and the scenery around him was all so peaceful.

'What a day this is,' sighed the youth as he stretched his limbs.

He was fishing in a nearby river and wasn't that far from the base so he felt safe. All the other Autobots were so busy or too busy relaxing. Life at the Ark was like any other when the Decepticons weren't causing trouble. In the distance he could see Wheeljack reading data off his little invention while the other three bots he was with stood back from it to be safe. Since he was near the base and near help Hot Rod decided to go for a little recharge whilst waiting for a bite. Switching off his optics he sighed as the sun warmed his armour in such a relaxing way. Soon he found his systems dying down and he yawned one last time before drifting off into a pleasant recharge.

* * *

_He was there again. A dark room but this time he saw things moving around the dark. He saw red eyes glaring at him and evil voices echo around him. What was this place? Why did he know it and who were these strange creatures? He tried to move but found he couldn't. He tried calling out to these shadows but nothing came out of his vocal unit once again. Then the voices around him got clearer and he understood what most of them were saying._

'_You....stupid...deserve...punishment...'_

'_I should...with...elect...whip...make...obedient...'_

'_I wanna...wanna see...feel hot...in pain...hehehe...'_

'_Turn him...pile...slag...Lord...Pr...make...beg...forgiveness...'_

_These voices sounded so eerie and scary. Worst of all he felt like they were directing these words at him. Why? Who was he? Was he in someone else's body? Was this really a dream? Then he felt pain shoot right through him. Someone had grabbed his arm and was squeezing it hard and painfully. He was hoisted off the floor and then came into optic contact with a large figure covered in darkness. The only thing he could see where those burning red eyes and the fear building up within him. Even the voice scared him._

'_You...failed...again...teach...a lesson...again...pet...'_

_Hot Rod started to struggle and cried out for help but nothing happened. His body wouldn't respond to his thoughts and no words came out his mouth. However he heard a voice. A voice that sounded so very familiar. A voice that seemed to be echoing in his mind alone._

'_Soon I'll leave this disgusting world behind. Soon I'll be so far away where you can never touch me. Soon I'll be free...all I ever wanted was your...that's was what...I...truly...I...wan...ted...my...Lord...'_

_The words faded. The room with those figures hiding in the dark faded. Everything faded into nothingness._

* * *

Hot Rod sat up and gasped after switching on his optics. It happened again. What was that? Where was that place? Who was that talking? He groaned in pain as his head started buzzing from the shock of it all. What kind of dream was that? It felt so real. Even the pain he felt was real. Rubbing his arm where it hurting he suddenly detected a presence behind him. Looking up he spotted the large robotic form of Grimlock who peered down at him with his dark blur visor.

'Why young Bot in pain?' he asked.

Hot Rod smirked. Grimlock rarely cared about others but he had a soft spot for Hot Rod since the youth always petted him when he was in his Dinosaur mode and treated him in such a friendly manner.

'I just had a bad dream Grimlock,' sighed Hot Rod as he packed up his fishing kit.

'What dream? Is it bad thing? Me Grimlock will crush the bad thing!'

Hot Rod chuckled and walked with Grimlock back to base.

'Dreams can be a bad thing or a very good thing Grimlock. They're in your head and you only see them in your sleep,' explained the youth.

Grimlock appeared to be very confused.

'So how can Grimlock crush bad thing if it only comes when Grimlock is asleep?'

Hot Rod tried not to laugh but he continued to try and explain to the Dinobot leader how dreams worked. Eventually Grimlock ran off to try and find a dream to crush leaving Hot Rod to go back to his room alone. Putting his kit away Hot Rod then set up his battleship game set and waited for Optimus to come back whilst he tried to set up a good form of battle plan. Optimus always tested him in this game to see how good his judgement in battle was and so far Hot Rod only managed to beat him once...out of two hundred matches.

'This time though I'm gonna win!' snickered the youth.

'I seriously doubt that if you put your cargo ship out in the open like that,' came a voice behind him.

Hot Rod jumped when he heard Optimus Prime's voice and he looked up to see the Autobot leader looking down at him with some concern. He must of heard about what happened that morning and he was still concerned that Hot Rod was in some form of pain. The younger Bot sat on the chair and ushered Optimus to sit on the opposite one so they could start the game.

'I'm feeling better now! Really so please don't worry so much.'

Optimus shrugged as he set up his pieces.

'Yes I'm trying not to but I ran into Grimlock a while ago claiming that a bad thing called a dream hurt you and he was trying to crush it.'

Hot Rod tried to stop himself from laughing at the very thought and that seemed to make Optimus a little more relaxed. Soon Hot Rod began to explain that Grimlock caught him having a bad dream and he thought it was hurting him. Optimus got a little curious what the dream was about but the youth couldn't really explain it. He just told him that he felt like he was in another place and that he felt really weird. The Autobot leader was a little curious but he forgot about once he managed to sink Hot Rod's tanker. The game carried on through the night in which Optimus won again. Hot Rod sulked a little but he shrugged it off vowing he would win next time. Soon they were snuggled under the sheets in their berth with Hot Rod trying to relax in prime's arms. Not because he was afraid of Bonding again, Optimus was aware that he couldn't Bond with him for a week. It was just he didn't want to dream that dream again. It felt real. Too real. However the fact that he was surrounded by the warmth of his lovers arms made him feel so sleepy. Soon his optics were shutting down until he was surrounded by the darkness once again.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a place so very far away and yet so very near within a dark room someone was working away on a project he had been working on for a very long time. He was surrounded by notes, opened data-pads and tools. His red eyes focused on the task at hand. He was so very close to completing it. It was only a matter of time before it was finished._

'_Soon I leave this slagging world behind...I'll leave them all behind! Soon I'll have a new life and it will be mine...I just have to get rid of that one last obstacle and then it shall be all mine...it will be mine...MINE!'_

_He snarled through his teeth and looked at his notes again. Since he discovered this other place, this other world he had desired to enter it and leave this foul one behind. He knew his master would hunt him down if he ran off. No matter where he hid in this Universe he knew that he would be hunted until he was out of places to hide. However he knew he wouldn't be able to follow him if he left for another Universe...of course he also had to make sure that his master wasn't even aware he was gone. Smiling evilly as his plan was coming together he just had to finish this device and then get rid of that final obstacle._

* * *

**_HI EVERYONE! Just tolet you know I started this new fic and this one is going to be good...seriously...I had to do some reserch for it since I waiting on a certain something but if I tell you that would just spoil it! I'm writing the next two chapters right now but sadly you won't be able to read them until July...yeah I know...I'm evil...but the suspense! Think of the suspense! I'm also working on the Evening of the Falling Sparks III and I'm trying despretly to finish others but...you know me...ciao!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! So sorry it took a while to update but I have been away...on with part 2 and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**A Nightmare Beyond this World II**

Morning was bright as always and Hot Rod awoke with a yawn. He was still wrapped up in Prime's arms and he was thankful that he didn't have any weird dreams again. He guessed that Optimus had some little power to keep them away like those dream-catcher things he heard about. Sighing a little he snuggled up against Prime who, in his sleep, did the same by making a small groan and pressing up closer against the youth. Hot Rod enjoyed lying in bed all morning but he was in the mood for some fun and he guessed he could get some of that outside. He didn't want to wake Prime so he carefully shifted out of bed and snuck out of the room. Optimus didn't have to work so early today so Hot Rod decided to let him rest. Walking down to the rec room he spotted a few Bots watching the TV. Wheeljack was watching the weather channel and he seemed a little bummed about something. Perceptor was patting him on the back smiling.

'It's OK Wheeljack...it does say there will be a storm next week!' chuckled the Scientist.

'Yeah...we can still study the wind speed on a normal day and get some more data on solar energy,' added Skyfire.

Hot Rod smirked a little. He had heard that Wheeljack was studying the weather for energy resources. At least the weather channel told him that today was going to be a nice clear day which meant his fun would go undisturbed from any sudden showers. He walked over to the Energon Dispenser and grabbed a small cube. He wasn't that desperate for an energy boost so it was just a quick top up. After that he walked towards a small crowd where a group of Autobots were watching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker having an arm wrestling match. Bluestreak was cheering them on and Smokescreen was taking bets while Ironhide was judging the match. Sideswipe growled as he desperately tried to force his brother's arm down while Sunstreaker gritted his Denta and made a low snarl. So far the match was going nowhere. Sometimes it went over to Sidewipe but then it went back to Sunstreaker. Cliffjumper had credits on Sideswipe and he literally shouted at the red Twin.

'C'mon Side's! Show him who's boss!' snapped the shorter Autobot.

'You can take him Sunny!' cried Bluestreak.

'You beat him before!' yelled Brawn.

'Now, now Side's...no cheat'n there!' snapped Ironhide.

'I wasn't!' growled the red Twin.

As the match continued and Hot Rod grew a little bored so he decided to go out for a drive in the desert. Optimus had warned him that he had to let someone know where he was going before taking off since he once got into trouble for it. That was usually Prowl but he couldn't locate him. He wasn't in the rec room where he usually was at this time in the morning. As he walked out to leave Ratchet spotted him and called him over. The youth winced since he had a feeling what it was about since the Medic had a playful look on his face.

'Morning Hot Rod...sleep well? You didn't do any-'

'NO! Please Ratchet don't talk about that kind of stuff here!' wailed Hot Rod going red in the face.

The Medic sniggered a little as the youth tried to hush him from talking about such things. He was guessing that Ratchet was in one of those dirty moods of his and was taking it out on the younger bot. The Medic patted him on the head and once again teased the youth not noticing Wheeljack walking up behind him, still upset that the weather wasn't going to change for a while.

'Well since he can't take you up the valve have you tried stimulating him by hand?' chuckled Ratchet.

'S-stimulating?' squeaked Hot Rod.

'Yeah y'know. Take his spike and do it by hand!' explained Wheeljack suddenly in the teasing mood himself.

'B-b-by HAND!?' yelped a now freaked out Hot Rod.

'Well if you can't do it by hand there's always the mouth,' suggested Ratchet.

'M-MOUTH!? MY MOUTH!?' shrieked the now truly freaked out youth.

'You can do it at the same time you know. Take the head while stroking the rest,' continued Wheeljack.

'Or there's that thing the humans do...what was it...a number or something...96?' mumbled ratchet thinking to himself.

'No I think you mixed the numbers up,' giggled Wheeljack.

As the pair chatted away Hot Rod ran off trying to get these thoughts out of his mind. He was now picturing himself...oh slag he didn't even want to think about it. Plus he didn't really see it coming when the Chief Engineer decided to tease him as well. Ratchet had turned poor innocent Wheeljack into a perv and the image didn't suit the Engineer too well. He was also so sweet and kind. There was nothing dirty about him at all. The Medic had tainted him and now the sweet and innocent Wheeljack was gone! However, much to Hot Rod's releif, Wheeljack didn't know about the youth's shyness during a bond. He only teased him because he believed that the youth was inexpirienced in Bonding as he was. Thankfully Optimus wasn't like THAT at all since he was always going on about how Ratchet should have his head examined. Smacking himself across the face plates a couple of times he ridded himself of those perverted thoughts and decided to resume his search for Prowl. Walking off towards his office he passed by a storage room where he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a muffled voice and Hot Rod was a little curious as to who was hiding in a storage room. Was it Bumblebee trying to play hide and seek with Grimlock again? Getting a little close towards the door he tried to make out who it was that was hiding in there.

'...C'mon...oh...you...'

'...I...hold...dam...'

Hot Rod wasn't sure who it was or how many where in there but curiosity hit him hard. He opened the door expecting to find a couple of Bots hiding. To his shock he found Prowl...with Jazz...in the middle of Bonding.

'Holy...' he started.

Prowl had Jazz up against the wall and the special ops Bot had his legs wrapped round the second in command's hips. Jazz's visor was falling off slightly so his right optic was visible and he was gripping the wall behind him like mad. Prowl looked hot and almost sweaty as he moved his hips up against Jazz's. However when the pair of them noticed the door was open and that Hot Rod was staring at them with optics wide open the pair of the stopped in their tracks. Jazz's face went very red then it already was and Prowl looked panicked.

'G-get out!' he snapped, grabbing the door and slamming it shut.

Hot Rod stumbled backwards and felt his face flare up. He had heard that Prowl was deviously good when it came to having a hell of Bond and he enjoyed having it with Jazz. However it was usually Jazz who seduced him and dragged him into places like storage rooms or empty offices. He didn't think that they would be doing this early in the morning but then again they had been working nights every now and then.

'S-sorry...' he called out.

'Just go!' came Prowl's voice.

Hot Rod just decided to walk off without dwelling on this matter any further. That was the first time he had ever seen another Bonding session going on and it scared him a little but at the same time he felt a little excited. The way Prowl had him up against the wall like that made the youth wonder if Optimus would ever do that to him. Once the thought popped into his mind, imagining Optimus pressing him up against the wall made him flare up like crazy. Then the thoughts that Ratchet put into his head came back and now his poor innocent mind was now a complete mess. Was everyone in the base screwing each other constantly or was this that time of the stellar cycle again? Forcing the image out of his head he decided to carry on with his plans for a morning drive. Hopefully taking a few spins will erase his mind of these perverted thoughts.

'I'll just be a few minutes anyway,' he mumbled since he hadn't really told anyone where he was going.

Transforming into his vehicle mode he drove off into the morning light. He was only planning on doing a few swerves and 180 turns to test out his wheels. No Decepticon activity so it was safe to drive alone. Making huge dust clouds and tire tracks in the dirt he drove like a wild beast through the hot desert land. Jumping over ditches and reversing in almost impossible situations Hot Rod gained his confidence that he was a good driver. He drove a few more turns before transforming back into robot mode whilst still going at a top speed and landing on his feet, skidding to a halt. Raising his hands in the air he gave an enthusiastic cry.

'And the crowd goes wiiiiiiild!' he cried.

Slumping onto the ground he gasped slightly after the rush of the excitement he got from such a drive. It only lasted at least thirty minutes but it still got him exhausted so suddenly. Plus all those things from that morning were now emptied from his mind and he found himself at peace. He kicked back a little and watched the clouds pass on over. He knew that it was going to be a perfect day so he didn't have to worry about the rain. Yawning slightly he shut his optics off and fell into a quick recharge.

* * *

Optimus grumbled as he walked into the rec room to grab his morning Energon. He was a little tired but he wasn't in the mood to stay in bed. That and he was a little concerned with the fact that Hot Rod wasn't there when he woke up. He was half expecting to run into him in the rec room but he didn't see the brightly coloured Autobot anywhere. It wasn't the first time that he woke up and the youth was gone but on many occasions it usually led to trouble...like wandering out of the base without permission. Wheeljack and Ratchet were in the rec room talking about something but with that creepy expression on the Medic's face Optimus decided not to get involved. Perceptor and Skyfire were sitting on a nearby table chatting away about the weather. On another table Sideswipe was doing some sort of victory dance while Sunstreaker had his head hung down in shame. Surrounding them were a small group of Autobots who were chatting away in an excited manner.

'I knew he was gonna win! Didn't I tell ya he was gonna win?' laughed Brawn who was counting some credits he had in his hand.

'Yeah, yeah Brawn...pile it on why don't you!' snapped Smokescreen.

Optimus chose not to ask what had just happened but did ask Bluestreak if he had seen Hot Rod this morning. The young Gunner pondered on it for a moment until he remembered that he did see the younger Autobot watch part of the arm wrestling match before leaving the rec room.

'Any idea where he was going?' asked Prime.

'No sorry...you know what he's like. He always goes off without telling anyone where he's going causing a huge panic and all.'

That was true. Hot Rod did have a habit of not telling anyone where he was going from time to time. To be safe he went to check in on Prowl to see if the youth had gone to him to ask permission to leave the base. To his pleasant surprise he ran into him and Jazz walking down the hallway. The Special Ops Bot looked a little flustered while Prowl looked exhausted but satisfied. When they noticed Prime they looked a little scared and they failed to hide it. Optimus looked at the pair of them with stern look but now wasn't the time to pry on his officers personnel affairs.

'Prowl have you seen Hot Rod this morning?'

Prowl suddenly went bright red for some reason while Jazz started to freak out a little. Before Optimus could even guess what had happened Prowl suddenly tried to explain as best he could...or lie as best he could.

'W-well...we...er...saw him this morning...b-but...we didn't engage any contact with him...kind of,' replied Prowl who wasn't even looking at his leader in the optics.

'Kind of? Either you did or you didn't Prowl...wait a minute...'

Optimus looked at the pair of them for a moment, studying their every movements and expressions. Raising an optic brow he leered down at Prowl and glared at him angrily.

'You weren't doing anything...stupid...were you?'

Prowl flinched and Jazz suddenly cut in with a nervous grin.

'W-well we did talk to him but briefly...but he was in a rush or something so...'

'Yeah, he just wanted to say hi and bye before he took off...somewhere...'

'Prowl! That was slagging lame!' snapped Jazz once Prowl once again uttered something that almost blew their cover.

'What? We didn't know where he was going and he just barged in on us-'

'Oh slag it all, you are SO dense!'

'I am not!'

Before their argument could escalate any further Primus suddenly smacked the pair of them on their heads. They were behaving like a pair of Sparklings and Optimus wasn't in the mood for such behaviour especially from his second and third in command. The pair of them winced in pain as Prime scolded them for behaving like a pair of over-rated idiots.

'Prowl I don't expect to have this coming from you. I swear that Ratchet must be spreading a virus or something! Jazz you should know better for Primus' sake!'

'Sorry,' they mumbled.

Optimus sighed. He felt like a teacher in some Sparkling pre-school and he was surrounded by idiots. Putting the whole thing past him he got back on the subject he originally was on.

'So you saw Hot Rod but had no idea where he went?'

'No...sorry sir. I guess we freaked him out a little...I-I mean we...well...you get the idea,' mumbled Prowl.

Optimus grumbled and tried to think. He was a little worried now and he didn't detect Hot Rod's Spark energy anywhere within the base. He ordered Jazz to go ask Red Alert if he saw him and ordered Prowl to go and get Blaster to see if he could contact the missing youth. He himself made his way to the rec room to ask other bots to look out for him and he hoped that this strange feeling in his Spark wasn't a sign of ill things to come.

* * *

_The dark sky above the desert like plains was as gloomy as ever. No plant life, no small animals, nothing existed in this dead like hell hole. There was nothing alive and nothing moved. In the distance there was the sound of machines working away and smoke rising from the horizon. The rising smoke seemed to be the only thing moving however something did move along the ground, jumping in and out of behind rocks to keep himself hidden. The dark figure emerged from some boulders and looked around. He was making sure he was completely alone before checking a strange device that was embedded in his arm._

'_Finally...the day has come...I'm gonna be free! Just one last thing to do and it will all be mine!'_

_Pushing a few buttons and pulling out a large glowing object that he used as a power source for the device on his arm. As the small yet very powerful machine worked away by draining the energy from the glowing orb until it was gone. The sky suddenly got even darker and the rumbling of a storm echoed round the dark plains._

'_It's going to be mine!'_

* * *

Hot Rod sat up suddenly when he heard the sound of thunder and he looked up completely shocked to see a large storm brewing above him. The clouds were dark and the rumbling of the storm sounded almost as terrifying as a Decepticons engine when it was right near him. He jumped up confused, he was sure that it was going to be sunny all day; he had heard it on the weather channel so this had to be a mistake or something. He suddenly felt his Comm Link go off and he heard the voice of Prowl.

'Hot Rod! Where are you!?'

Hot Rod quickly replied but the wind was starting to pick up and the signal was breaking up between him and Prowl.

'What? This is Hot Rod! What is it?' he yelled into his Comm Link.

'Return to base right away! A freak storm showed up out of nowhere and it's not safe even for an Autobot to be out there!'

The youth winced. He was too far to return to the base. The winds howled in his audios and the lightning raced across the sky with the booming thunder following. There was no way he was going to be able to return to base in this storm.

'I'm too far! I'll never make it back on time!'

'Slag...then find shelter at once! We'll try and send Hound after you until then stay out of the storm!'

Hot Rod gritted his denta and looked round until he spotted a small cave. Crawling in he waited for the storm to die down. Where did this storm come from? He was sure he heard the TV say it was going to be clear all day. Maybe they got it all wrong; humans never got things right most of the time. Meanwhile back at the base Wheeljack had already pulled out his weather reading device. Hr got excited when Cliffjumper returned from patrol in a panic claiming that he saw one nasty storm brewing all of a sudden. The moment he heard the storm he and Perceptor rushed out with Skyfire carrying the large device. Ratchet came out to a little concerned about the sudden weather change.

'Where the slag did this come from?' snapped Ratchet looking up at the dark sky.

'Holy slag, Wheeljack is this a good idea? This storm isn't normal.' Squeaked Perceptor, clutching Skyfire's legs.

Skyfire looked at the sky with concern. Perceptor was right, this storm wasn't normal and it gave the large Autobot a strange feeling in his Spark. Wheeljack looked a little worried himself. His invention was giving him strange energy readings that a normal human storm wouldn't make. In fact the storms back on Cybertron never gave out a reading like this either. His scientific side of him was telling him to stay whilst the other told him to get the slag out of there. At that moment Jazz ran out to bring them back in after hearing that the storm was getting worse by the second.

'Get back into the base! This storm is getting wilder by the nano-click!'

Ratchet looked back at Jazz with concern.

'Isn't Hot Rod still out there?'

Apparently the youth had left the base without telling anyone and Prowl had managed to locate him in the desert that wasn't too far from some woodland and ordered him to take shelter. However was there any shelter out there? Even Optimus was worried when he heard the news and even though he couldn't do anything about it right now. He ordered Hound to go out and find him once the storm died down a little. Jazz bit his lip. He hadn't seen the youth since this morning when he walked in on him and Prowl. He was worried but what could they do? It was now too dangerous and Wheeljack was already asking Skyfire to take the weather device back in.

'Let's just pray to Primus he's gonna be OK,' sighed Jazz.

Ratchet grumbled a little but followed the rest of the Bots back into the base.

* * *

_This storm was expected but it was just a side effect, nothing major but he didn't care what damage it would do. As long as he got what he wanted this would all be over. All he had to was get rid of that last obstacle and it would all be his, the life he wanted for so long. It was his and his alone._

'_I'm leaving this world! I hate it! The new world will be mine! It's all mine...his life will be mine and he can take this fragging life whether he likes it or not!'_

_Then at long last the lightning started to strike the ground near where he was standing. It hit the ground repeatedly until the pented up Energy formed a floating ball of unknown origins in front of him; the storm was now getting wilder and wilder. Smiling darkly he walked towards the floating orb with confidence and raised his hand up to it. He purred when he felt the Energy readings he detected on his cold metal fingers._

'_Beyond this portal is a whole new world...a whole new life...just one last thing and it's all mine!'_

_Then taking a bold step he walked though the glowing orb until his body disappeared in the blue glow._

* * *

Hot Rod grumbled as he watched the lightning and listened to the thunder boom across the heavens. He had tried to contact Autobot HQ but he couldn't get through to them. All he could was watch the storm and wait for Hound to come and get him. The small cave wasn't all that bad and he relaxed as he watched the spectacular show. He wondered if Optimus was worried about him. Would he shout at him for running off without telling anyone? Make him sleep on the couch and sulk? The last thought made him giggle. As he pondered over the matter he suddenly felt a sudden jolt in his Spark. He gasped and gripped his chest wincing in pain. What the slag was that? Then he saw a bright light across the horizon and it didn't look like a lightning bolt. It gave off a strange energy reading and it didn't look like anything a storm would make. He tried to detect what it was but all he got was a weird reading and something else he couldn't really tell what it was. The storm was suddenly dying down and the youth believed it was safe enough to venture out of the cave.

'What was that?' he wondered.

Once again curiosity took control and he headed towards the weird energy reading. It wasn't that far from where he was anyway and the storm wasn't that strong anymore. Leaving the cave he ran off to see what that strange light was. As he approached where he detected the weird Energy reading he felt his Spark twitch and jump around within him. Was this because of the storm? This never happened to him before. He gripped his chest as he approached the edge of a small woodland that happened to be near the edge of the desert. The energy reading was coming from within and this woodland wasn't that big so his search should be easy. Plus the storm was pretty much dead now so it should be fine to walk about. The only concern he had was that sky was still dark and he could hear the distant rumbling of thunder.

'Let's go have a look,' he told himself with confidence.

Walking into the woodland he could make out some form of light hiding behind the trees in the distance. The closer he got the brighter it got and this feeling within his Spark was making him feel heavy. The light was getting brighter with each step and with each step the more his Spark ached.

'W-what is this?' he gasped.

He almost fell to his knees but he maintained his balance and pressed on. After a few more steps he came into a small clearing and right there in the centre was a large glowing ball of what looked like raw energy. Hot Rod gaped at the sight as this strange floating ball of energy sat there. The rumbling of the storm continued to echo all around him and the floating ball reacted by sparking off some of its energy that struck a tree and burnt it to a crisp instantly. Hot Rod gulped and kept his distance. This was clearly quite dangerous and even he had his limits. Checking if the coast was clear he tried to radio Hound, hoping he was nearby. However all he could hear was static but he sent the message anyway hoping Hound would be able to hear it.

'Hound? Hound it's Hot Rod. I found this really weird floating thing out here. It's like a ball of energy or something but my sensors have no idea what it is! My coordinates are-'

Something moved out of the corner of his optic and he suddenly pulled out his blasters. Something was there but he could barely see since it was so dark and the blinding light of the strange object wasn't helping either. He then gasped again when his Spark jolted around in his chest but he tried to keep calm. Was it a Decepticon? Did they pick up the weird energy reading as well? Trying to see what was out there Hot Rod cried out in one of his scary and demanding tones.

'Whoever is out there show yourself or else! I ain't kidding either so let's make this easier on ourselves!'

No reply. Figures. However he saw something move but it was like a shadow and too quick to get a lock on. The youth gritted his denta's when his Spark ached in pain again but he kept his blaster's pointing straight ahead. He felt a small amount of fear build up within him since he couldn't see his foe and the fact that his Spark was failing him at the moment put him at a disadvantage. Taking a deep inhale of air through his vents he decided to think like Prime and carefully back away from the invisible threat.

'Well this is convenient!' came a voice.

Hot Rod almost dropped his blasters from the surprise voice he heard. He looked around wildly for he could of sworn that whoever it was who spoke he was right next to him when he said it. Plus that voice...it almost sounded like-

'Surprise!'

Hot Rod suddenly felt a powerful blow to the head and he gasped when he hit the floor. His Spark was now aching in what felt like absolute agonizing pain. He tried to get back up but something slammed down against his back and he felt yet another blow to the head. Crying out suddenly he tried to look up at his attacker...only to appear completely shocked by what he saw. His optics widened with horror and he tried to say something but nothing came out. He tried to make sense out of it but everything was fading into nothingness as his head ached and his Spark was weakening from this strange sensation. In that last second he was on line he could of sworn that he was looking up...at himself.

* * *

Hound grumbled as he drove towards where Hot Rod was last located. He wasn't angry at the youth or the fact he was driving through a strange storm. He was feeling a little agitated when he suddenly felt a strange spark of energy hit him like lightning. He wasn't sure what it was but when Ratchet called in to check how he was doing he also asked him if he felt anything weird. When Hound told him what he felt Ratchet then explained that Teletraan-1 picked up a very strange reading close to Hot Rod's last location. Panicking a little Hound increased his speed a little and hoped that he would find the youth safe and sound.

'Hot Rod? You read me yet?' he called out into his Comm Link.

Still no response. This was bad. Did he get struck by lightning? Did some Decepticon find him? This storm wasn't helping either. The moment he detected that storm had dies down a little he transformed and sped off. He had been warned by Prime that this storm was both abnormal and very dangerous but he still wouldn't leave a fellow Autobot out there on his own.

'Hot Rod? C'mon kid, can't you-'

Then the strangest thing happened. The storm, the dark clouds, the rumbling...suddenly vanished... Hound stopped in his tracks, transformed and looked at the sky in confusion. That never happened before. Storms just don't vanish into thin air! The sun was now back out and a few white clouds were spotted here and there. It was like there never was a storm to begin with. Wheeljack might have a few good ideas what this was about but until then he would have to wait until he returned to base. As he gazed into the now clear blue sky he suddenly got a Spark reading and to his joy it was Hot Rod's. Running off to meet up with him since he wasn't that far off he ended up running up to the edge of a small woodland. He was about to enter when he spotted someone walking out of it nearby. At first he wasn't sure who it was but as he looked he realized that it was the missing youth.

'Hot Rod! I finally found ya!' he cried out.

The youth didn't notice him at first but when he looked in his direction he gave him a rather chilling glare.

'H-Hot Rod?'

Hot Rod then walked over but he still looked a little creepy. His blue optics gave out a cold stare and his face was emotionless. Hound almost forgot that it was Hot Rod who was now standing in front of him and looking at him from head to foot. There was something very wrong with him. It was like he was looking at someone he had never met before. However his sensors were telling that this was indeed Hot Rod, inside and out. Did the storm mess him up or something?

'Are you OK kid?'

For a while nothing happened. The green Autobot waited for the youth to say something. Anything would do. The fact that he remained quiet was scaring him a little. Then a small smile crept onto the youth's face and he gazed up at Hound with an almost seducing look.

'Aw, were you worried about me?' he teased.

Hound flinched a little. He even sounded different. The way he said that sentence too was a little too weird...almost seducing like. The way he was looking at him with his optics was almost scary, they were as innocent as he was used to seeing them. Shrugging it off he responded like nothing had happened.

'O-of course we were you glitch! You scared the living processor outta Prime! He was worried sick and everything! What have we told you about running off on your own?'

The youth said nothing at first but then smiled.

'Prime...was worried about me?'

Did that surprise him? He sounded a little surprised but why would he? Why would it? Was he just acting stupid again or something? He always went on and on how the big guy really cared for him so he should know what he must be feeling right about now.

'Of course he fragging was! Now let's get back to base on the double. Optimus is probably dreading the worst right about now. You better get ready to say sorry!'

Hot Rod smirked a little and transformed along with the green Autobot to proceed back to base. It was a quiet drive back but Hound still felt a little odd being near the young Bot. He also didn't seem to be driving very well across the desert terrain. Hound grumbled and tried to get the doubts out of his head by striking up a conversation with the youth.

'So Hot Rod...during the storm did you feel anything weird?'

'Weird? No can't say I did.'

'Nothing at all?'

'Nothing.'

That was a little strange. Hound had felt it and so did Ratchet whilst they were communicating with each other via Comm Link. Hound tried some other subject to get rid of this creepy feeling.

'So what did you do before the storm kicked in? Practiced some of those moves you saw off the TV?'

'TV? Er...yeah I guess I did.'

The green Autobot decided to stop with the talking and take him straight back to base. The only thing that bugged him now was that the way Hot Rod answered the question. It almost sounded like he had no idea what a TV was.

Ratchet was relieved when he spotted Hound and Hot Rod walking into the base, the pair of them unscratched. Optimus looked relieved as well but he went into leader mode so he could the youth a lecture he wouldn't forget. Prowl and Jazz just stayed out of believing it was partly their fault that Hot Rod told no one since he never really got the chance to. Optimus approached Hound first and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

'Good work Hound. I am pleased you made it back safe but next time please take someone with you,' sighed the Autobot leader.

Mirage was standing nearby looking a little angry and Hound looked apologetic. Ratchet smirked as the green Autobot now tried to apologize to his Bondmate who now gave him the cold shoulder, refusing to make any optic contact with him. Mirage was a little upset that he just ran off into a dangerous storm without even saying something like "wish me luck" or "good-bye" because you never know these days. He also noticed that Hot Rod looked a little disturbed with the way everyone was acting. Optimus then approached him and the Medic noticed that Hot Rod now looked a little scared.

'Hot Rod I have told you hundreds and hundreds of times not to go off on your own unless you tell someone! Not just because that freak storm came in but who knows, a Decepticon might just show up and...Oh forget it. I'm just glad you're safe.'

As Optimus reached down to pat the youth on the head Ratchet noticed that Hot Rod flinched. It was almost like he was expecting to be hit. However once Optimus gently patted him on his red helm the youth suddenly looked surprises...and a little...turned on? The Medic could of sworn he saw something glint in Hot Rod's optics to indicate he was getting aroused. That never happened before when Optimus patted him, he would just smile in such a cheesy way it would make one laugh. Optimus noticed too and retracted his hand quite suddenly.

'Are you OK?' he asked with some concern in his tone.

'Of course I am...I'm just so glad that I here...right now,' snickered the youth with a playful look in his optics.

Optimus blinked, did Hot Rod just made a pass at him? The youth was never straight when it came to asking Optimus personnel stuff like that. In fact he rarely flirted with him; he'd just stand there looking like an idiot whilst trying to get the words out. Hound butted in whilst Prime just looked a little confused.

'He is acting a little weird Optimus-'

'Who asked you!?' snapped Hot Rod suddenly.

The Autobots looked at Hot Rod a little shocked. He would never say anything like that to a fellow Autobot. The youth glared at Hound angrily whilst the green Autobot backed up a little. The youth glared at Hound before looking back up at Prime.

'I-I'm sorry Optimus...it's just that storm made me feel a little funny.'

The Autobot leader sighed and ordered ratchet to come over. Once Hot Rod spotted the Medic he looked a little freaked out. Ratchet guessed he was still confused over what he and Wheeljack were talking about this morning. He just smiled gently at him as best he could whilst Prime gave him an order.

'Just check that nothing happened to his systems. That storm might have messed them up a little.'

'He might just need some rest Prime...but I'll take a look just in case.'

As the Medic and Commander talked with each other about the youth's health Hound carefully examined the youth who stood there with a devilish smile upon his lips. There was something very different about him. Very different.

* * *

What happened? What was that light? Who was that? Was that...why did he look like...who was he? Pain seemed to be in control over his whole body as Hot Rod tried to sit up. He winced every time he moved and almost whimpered as the aching pain increased every time he tried to think. He couldn't remember what had just happened. The sudden freak storm. That strange ball of light. The terrible ache in his Spark. That person. Who was that? He remembered seeing someone but he was so shocked he blacked out. He yelped when he moved an arm too suddenly and took a moment for his body to relax. His optics were a little fuzzy too so he couldn't really see what was going on. He did know that where ever he was it was really, really dark.

'Keep cool Hot Rod,' he told himself as he tried once again to sit up.

Biting on his lip he managed to sit up and his optics were now finally in good working condition. He gasped as the pain shot through him but tried to remain relaxed. He had to keep sharp. He had to be strong. Looking up he noticed that the dark clouds were still in the sky. In fact the clouds...didn't really look natural to Earth's atmosphere. He could hear distant rumbling but it wasn't a storm. In fact it sounded like distant machines working away beyond the horizon. He didn't detect any lightning in the sky so these dark clouds he saw weren't part of any Earth's weather patterns. Sighing he looked down and now noticed something odd. Wasn't he in woodland just now? Well technically he was in woodland but it looked like the remains of one. Dead trees that were now burnt until they were black chalk surrounded him and he detected no life forms around him. How did that happen? Did that ball of light kill them? He also noticed that the ball of light was now gone. What had happened? How long was he out? Checking his chronometer it stated, to his shock, that he was only out for five Earth minutes. That was when he noticed one other shocking thing. Looking at his arm he had to blink a few times to make sure it was his arm. It was no longer the bright red and orange he was used to seeing. It was now black and purple, colours he would rather die than to wear. Looking at himself he noticed that his whole body colour scheme had changed completely. Even his red Autobot insignia was now purple.

'I look like a Decepticon!' he shrieked.

Now that he had strength he stood up and tried to scrub the paint away. At least he thought it was paint, what else could it be? These weren't his natural colours. Growling as the paint refused to leave him he tried to radio in. He was hoping that the Twins had played a prank on him or something.

'Prowl? Prowl this is Hot Rod! Come in!'

No answer. In fact none of the Autobot frequencies he knew were working right now. Turning his Comm Link off Hot Rod looked around in a panic. According to his GPS this was the same place he was in before he blacked out but it just looked so very different. In fact it looked very wrong. Now that he could see better he realized that the clouds were stretching beyond the horizon and he couldn't detect any organic life forms for at least 100 miles. There had to be some sort of desert creature running about out there! This was Earth wasn't it? Trying to keep calm Hot Rod decided to drive back to base in the hopes that he would run into one of the other Autobots. Transforming into vehicle mode he drove off and prayed that he would find an ally on the way back home. Meanwhile far from Hot Rod's location, within a large and dark fortress and within the dark chambers of what appeared to be a throne room a large figure sat upon his throne. His red eyes glowed with fury as he listened to the drones of one of his underlings.

'That storm wasn't normal my lord. It came as quickly as it went and I doubt that our *hehehe* changes to the environment had anything to do with it. We also picked up a *hehehe* strange Energy reading in sector 4 and that was where the storm originated from.'

The figure on the throne growled.

'There hasn't been a storm like that since we got here so it wouldn't surprise me to hear that it's an unnatural storm...you mean to tell me that someone made that storm? Was it them?'

The underling shivered slightly but spoke on.

'Sorry my Lord but *hehehe* we have no idea what caused it...we don't have *hehehe* enough data.'

'Then you are USELESS!'

The figure on the throne snarled so suddenly it knocked the underling off balance and he fell down the flight of stairs that lead up to the throne. Upon hitting the floor the room was suddenly filled with cold laughter.

'Ooooh that was so fun! Do it again my Lord! Do it again! Ooooooh again! He looks like he's in soooo much pain! Hahahaha I think I got a turn on from that! Do it again!'

The underling stood up and snarled.

'Well at least I *hehehe* don't get a turn on and don't do anything about it you *hehehe* slagging whore! If you *hehehe* liked it so much why don't you just *hehehe* push me yourself!'

'Ooooh my, you're so hot when you talk like that! Hahahahaha...so fragging HOT!'

'Can't you keep your slagging mate from having an organism whilst we're in the presence of our Lord you poor excuse for a second in command?'

'Shut you slagging trap or I'll rip that vocal unit out of your cold, dead-'

'ENOUGH!'

There was a sudden silence within the room as soon as the figure upon the throne screamed a sudden command. He rose from the large throne and descended the stairs with some grace; red eyes all around were upon him. Some looked at him with fear, others with respect. Their leader, their master, their lord. He stood amongst them and snarled.

'The last thing I want is those slagging rebels trying to find a way to over throw us! I wanted them dead eons ago! I want them dead! I want them begging for death, I want to hear them scream for mercy! I-'

He paused as he looked around the room, noticing something out of place. The others shuffled a little; they could see the anger in those red eyes. They had learnt that when their leader got angry it was best to avoid him at all costs...they had the scars to prove it. Then their leader snarled and looked at one of his followers.

'Where is he!?' he growled.

No answer. Everyone looked at each other in confusion but it didn't take them that long to figure out who he was talking about. One stepped forward and knelt in front of his lord and master.

'The one you speak of has not been seen since this day has started my lord. He must of run off again...maybe even gone to them?'

The leader growled and kicked the kneeling follower down.

'He wouldn't dare join their ranks! Find him!'

Then someone appeared and quickly ran up to him kneeling and bowing his head.

'I'm sorry my Lord but we have pinpointed the exact location of the origin of that storm...we also spotted something that we think you should see.'

Suddenly a screen appeared in the air above them. Upon it's screen was a landscape from a birds-eye view and it was divided into grids with labelled sectors written in each one. As the screen zoomed into the sector labelled as sector 4 the figure who was still kneeling began to explain.

'As you were told by my...lackey...the storm was created within sector 4. During the period of the storm we were unable view any of the sectors but once the storm subsided we regained sight...we also saw this.'

The screen zoomed in closer on sector 4 and something there was moving on the ground. The leader growled as the screen continued to zoom in until everyone in the room was able to see who it was. A black and purple bot was walking about, looking confused and lost. The leader of the unknown group snarled and smashed the screen into small glass fragments.

'WHAT IS HE DOING THERE!?' he bellowed.

'W-we don't know my Lord...but he must have some idea what caused the storm...or maybe he caused it himself.'

'JUST BRING HIM HERE! I'LL RIP THE KNOWLEDGE FROM HIS SPARK IF I HAVE TO!'

The room was once again filled with cold laughter.

'He's gonna *hehehe* get it now!'

'This should be fun.'

'Ooooh...hahahahaha! Can I watch this time? Can I? Can I? Hahahahahaha!'

'I shall fetch him for you my Lord.'

As one of the figures left the room the leader returned to his throne and growled in low tone. This time he was going to teach that brat a lesson he will never forget.

* * *

Hot Rod stopped in his tacks and transformed. Something was very wrong with the landscape he was used to seeing. Even the desert he was used to seeing everyday looked even more lifeless and barren. His radar told him he should be near his base but he didn't see one Autobot nearby. The sound of the distant rumbling was getting louder and he guessed he was near whatever it was making that noise. However everything around him was scaring him. No one seemed to be coming for him and he couldn't detect anyone nearby. Was this all just some crazy dream? Where was everyone? Why was he all alone? Before he could even transform back to resume his path he suddenly detected something at long last.

'Finally...fast moving object but it's land based...it must be an Autobot!'

He looked up ahead to see if he could spot whoever it was coming out to greet him, his radar told him that it was heading right for him. He tried to make contact with whoever it was but he got no reply.

'Hello? This is Hot Rod. Please identify yourself at once!'

Still no reply. He was now able to see a fast moving object in the distance and he guessed from its shape and design it must of been Ironhide. However the closer he got the more Hot Rod grew more cautious and a little afraid. First Ironhide was not trying to contact him, second he was still driving at top speed towards him. Then he noticed that when he got closer his colour scheme was different...very different. Stepping back a little he tried to call out to the old warrior to slow down. He was almost on top of him.

'H-hey Ironhide!? Slow down! You're going to-'

Then to his complete shock Ironhide swerved right next to him, his rear end knocking into Hot Rod's legs and caused him to fall over. The youth cried out in pain from the impact and fell to the floor. Why the slag did Ironhide do that? He was always so kind and easy going on the youth; he'd never do anything like this. Was this even Ironhide? Maybe it was a Stunticon pretending to be the old warrior. Suddenly the purple vehicle transformed and to his horror Hot Rod found himself looking at a tall, dark Purple and menacing Ironhide glaring down at him. The way he looked at him was almost terrifying. His optics glowed a dark shade of red and he growled as he continued to stare down at the shaken youth.

'I-Ironhide?' squeaked the younger Bot.

Before he could even ask what was going on Ironhide grinned wickedly and suddenly raised his fist. The last thing Hot Rod remembered was getting smashed across the face by a powerful blow administered by who he thought was a dear friend. After that it was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Nightmare Beyond this World III**

Optimus sighed as he tried to get everything back to normal within his base. Wheeljack was still excited over the sudden freak storm that had just occurred while other Autobots just brushed it aside as one of those strange abnormal things that happen once in a while. However the Engineer was convinced that the storm wasn't normal and there was something odd about it...something he was trying to discover. He rambled on and on about how his weather machine picked up bizarre readings from it, readings that made no sense what so ever. He had tried to explain it to Optimus, Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide but they just stood there looking confused.

'Waddaya mean it had similar properties to that of a space bridge?' grumbled Ironhide.

'I'm not entirely sure myself but it was almost like the energy that a space bridge gives off once activated. However it is a little different from that of a normal space bridge so...I'm a little lost.'

The Engineer chuckled nervously as he tried his best to explain. Ironhide grumbled again whilst Prowl looked concerned.

'So if it does have similar properties of a Space bridge then wouldn't there be some sort of portal? We couldn't detect anything because of that storm so the Decepticons might have activated one of their own during it. Could that be what it picked up?'

'I-I never thought of that...but I programmed this device to record the weather and the weather only. I can't really see it picking up any Space bridge signals. These signals are only visible when a dimensional portal is opened up to allow someone to travel from one place to another in a matter of seconds but it would seem strange that a similar signal is picked up during a storm.'

Optimus sighed as he tried to think. That storm wasn't normal and it was defiantly out of the ordinary for this planet. Could the Decepticons be behind this? What could they gain from that storm? Worldwide chaos came to mind but was that really the case? Cosmos reported noting out of the ordinary since he was always keeping his optics on the Decepticon base from orbit. The only thing he reported was the sudden black clouds he saw appeared right near the Autobot base. The Autobot leader sighed as he tried to think what could of caused that storm. Jazz had something he wanted to address.

'What about Hot Rod? He was out there, he must of seen something?' suggested the third in command.

That was true. He was the only Autobot who had been in the storm at that time. He must of seen or felt something.

'I'll ask him myself later Prime. Ratchet just informed me that he's discharged him from the med bay and sent him up to your quarters to rest,' informed Prowl.

That was a good idea. It was time to call it a day and they could continue the investigation tomorrow. Wheeljack however seemed to had taken interest in this new discovery and Optimus guessed he was going to do an all nighter once again. Dismissing his Bots he made his way back to his quarters to see how the younger Bot was coping. He was worried with the way he was acting when he came back but he was confident when Ratchet gave him the OK. He was acting really weird when he came back but Ratchet took a guess that the storm might have messed up his circuitry. Anyway spending the evening with Hot Rod sounded just fine. Hopefully he would be in the mood for a game of battleships. Entering his quarters he didn't see Hot Rod at first and he presumed he was in the wash room. He was a little surprised to see that the youth hadn't already set up the game and guessed he was a little tired. However in the past Hot Rod had always set up the game even when he was dead tired. Picking up the game from the shelf he looked round the room again and he concluded that Hot Rod must of been in the wash room. He was actually eager to talk to him to see if he was alright but maybe it was best to drop the subject tonight since he was now concerned with his health. As he reached down to set the game up he suddenly felt a pair of arms slowly snake their way across his chest. The first thing he did was stiffen up from the shock. The second thing he did was jump around suddenly to find himself looking down at Hot Rod who was smiling all too sweetly at him. The Autobot leader was completely shocked to find his young mate staring up at him with a seductive look and he slowly licked his lips.

'Hot Rod? Are you OK? I thought Ratchet told you to take it easy!?'

Hot Rod chuckled a little and then walked up to Optimus until he had him backed up against the table. The Autobot leader wasn't even sure what was going on right now, Hot Rod was never like this. He thought Ratchet gave him the OK but he was now acting like a little flirt and Hot Rod never acted this way. Trying to regain control of the situation he grabbed the youth by the shoulders and pushed him back a little.

'Now Hot Rod you were told to take it easy so just get into the berth and relax.'

Hot Rod giggled slightly and suddenly nuzzled Prime's arm.

'You're so sweet when you treat me like this. Are you going to be...joining me?'

Optimus felt a slight jolt in his Spark when the youth uttered those words. Had he been taking advice from Ratchet or something? Sighing he pushed Hot Rod down into the chair and walked away so he could contact Ratchet via his Comm Link. Thankfully once he got through he was talking to a calmer Ratchet and not the angry one he had to deal with half the time.

'Prime what is it? It's a little late ain't it?' grumbled the Medic.

Optimus sighed and looked over his shoulder to see that Hot Rod was now sitting in a rather...revealing position where he had his legs spread slightly and was giving Optimus a dirty look.

'What the slag have you said to Hot Rod?' snapped Prime suddenly, looking away.

'What do you mean?' stuttered the Medic.

Optimus grumbled and tried to ignore Hot Rod who was now trying to cuddle up against him again. He shoved him back down on the chair and almost screamed down his Comm Link.

'He's up here acting like some...well...he's not himself! I thought you gave him the OK!? You haven't been giving him any ill advise have you?'

Ratchet sighed on the other line.

'I...noticed. I'm not sure what to tell you Prime but I did a check on his systems and everything but it just comes back with the same readings I get off him when he's healthy. Maybe the storm is just making him act funny. Just let him rest and I'll see him in the morning. Hopefully he'll be back to normal by tomorrow. And I DIDN'T give him that kind of advice...well...maybe a little but it happened this morning and I was just teasing-'

Optimus rubbed his brow and growled, cutting the Medic off. Although he was concerned with the matter he decided to take the Medic's advice. Maybe the storm did glitch up his systems a little and they might return to normal in the morning after some rest. Turning back to face Hot Rod he found him missing from the chair he was sitting in. Looking around he spotted him...on the berth with his legs...

'W-WHAT THE FRAG!?' cried Prime, almost stumbling over himself after seeing something that he wasn't used to seeing from the youth.

Hot Rod purred as he shifted a little and teased Prime by sitting up a little and spreading his legs even further apart and it was then that Prime noticed that he was missing his groin armour. Something was definitely wrong with him, Hot Rod never, ever acted this way before. Optimus was now trying to stop himself from getting aroused while trying to remind himself that he wasn't even supposed to touch him for a whole week.

'Hot Rod...listen...aren't you supposed to be resting? Ratchet said you couldn't bond for at least an Earth week. Now could you please...put your armour back on and rest?'

Hot Rod frowned and sat up looking disappointed. He hugged his legs and looked up at Optimus with a hurt expression.

'Aww Prime I just wanted to spend some quality time with you...maybe we could y'know just snuggle up together and maybe-'

'N-no Hot Rod...let's just rest tonight.'

The youth sighed and flopped onto to the berth, mumbling about something. Optimus grumbled as he looked at the young Bot in the berth. This couldn't be his Hot Rod. He didn't act like his nervous and innocent self when in the room alone with him. He was acting like some kind of slut...Primus forbid him for using that word to describe him. Glaring at himself in the mirror he decided to take Hot Rod down to Ratchet tomorrow and have him, Wheeljack and Perceptor look at him. There was no way a storm could change one's personality like that.

* * *

Hot Rod winced as he slowly came back on line. He tried to make sense of what happened to him just now. He was driving around the desert...he was trying to find other Autobots...he saw Ironhide...Ironhide hit him...he hit him. Groaning in pain he now tried to figure out where he was. Opening his optics he found himself hanging off something. He was looking at the moving ground below him and every second or so he would see a leg appear. He realized he was slumped over someone's shoulder and he was being carried somewhere.

'Oh slag...' he groaned.

Did the Decepticons catch him? No wait a minute...Ironhide attacked him. Did Ironhide betray the Autobots? There was no way he would do something like that; he was a loyal Autobot...so why did he attack him? Why was he here? In fact where was he? He tried to move but whoever it was carrying him suddenly tightened his hold and the youth let out a painful gasp.

'Shut ya trap and stay put ya slagging glitch!'

Hot Rod winced. He couldn't move or escape from whoever it was carrying him. Worst of all he believed that the one carrying was indeed Ironhide. It sounded like him and everything. He tried to look up but all he could see was the back of the purple helm that belonged to the old warrior. What was going on? Where was he taking him? Soon he found himself entering a room that was very large and very dark. In fear he kept quiet for he felt like he was being stared at. Looking out of the corner of his optics he saw what looked like hundreds of them, all of them glaring at him. Was he in a Decepticon base? Suddenly he found himself getting thrown to the floor and he cried out in pain. His cry was followed by a series of laughter.

'Aw what's the matter little Roddy? Did Ironhide throw you down too hard? Fragging wimp!'

'Ooooooh hahahahahahahaha! That was so slagging hot! Do it again! Ooooooh again!'

'How pathetic!'

'This is most certainly *hehehe* entertaining!'

'You can frag off if you think I'm gonna fix him.'

Hot Rod looked up in horror the moment he heard them. Those voices sounded very, very familiar. Very wrong but very familiar. He tried to see who they belonged to but it was so dark. However once his optics adjusted to the darkness his optics widened in horror.

'J-Jazz? Prowl? Ratchet?'

He recognized those three but they looked so very different. Ratchet looked very scary and his colours were off. He wasn't his nice red and white self, he looked like a Constructicon or something and he glared down at Hot Rod with a dangerous look. Prowl looked menacing and evil. He had claws and what looked fangs every time he snarled. His red horns were now a deep shade of purple and his optics almost glowed an evil shade of red. Jazz looked like he always did but he had rocket launchers on his shoulders and strange little winglets on his back. He cackled every now and in his hands was a large cane that he whipped across his own hand.

'Roddy, Roddy...you look so pathetic...Ooooh I like it when you look at me like that! Hahahahaha you look so fragging pathetic! Hahahahahaha! Ooooooooh...it's so fragging hot!' screeched Jazz.

'True...it's so pathetic just looking at him like that,' sneered Prowl.

'Slag it all Hide, you should of just killed him! Now I gotta fix him! Slag it all!' grumbled Ratchet.

Hot Rod couldn't believe it. Who were these Bots? They weren't the ones he fought the Decepticons with after so many stellar cycles. They weren't his friends. These Autobots were...evil. Looking around he saw more familiar faces, all of them now very different.

'So when can I *hehehe* extract the information from him?' cackled someone who looked like Wheeljack.

'Hey, hey, hey can we play with him my Lord? Can we? We wanna play with him!' snickered a dark blue Sunstreaker standing next to a darker version of Sideswipe who was laughing like mad.

'That fragger is up to something my Lord! We must interrogate him at once!' snarled an evil version of Hound.

'I agree...let us...break his...very core...' snarled a dark grey Blaster who looked emotionless as he stood there.

Hot Rod looked around in pure horror. He was surrounded by Autobots...but he wasn't even sure if they were Autobots. They were all evil...they can't be Autobots...they just couldn't be Autobots...they were acting like Decepticons. He tried standing up but before he could he suddenly heard a terrifying voice.

'I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE ORDER TO STAND!'

The moment that loud and terrifying voice boomed across the room everyone fell silent. Hot Rod suddenly fell back to the floor and cowered in fear. Who or what was that? That voice sounded just as terrifying as Megatron's. He cautiously looked up to see a flight of steps leading up to a large throne with the Autobot Insignia above it, painted in a dark shade of purple. Around it were thin drapes that gently moved with what little wind was in the room. Sitting upon the throne was a large figure. A very large and very scary looking figure that sent chills through his Spark. Hot Rod tried to see who it was but he was too far away and it was too dark. The figure on the throne growled, his red optics almost burnt through Hot Rod's frame.

'Get up here...NOW!'

The voice was ringing in his audio's. It was almost too terrifying to bare. The worst thing was that the voice sounded very, very familiar. Nothing happened at first until he felt someone kick him from behind.

'You heard Lord Prime! Get up there now!' snarled Ironhide.

Hot Rod's optics widened at the name. Lord Prime? Prime? Optimus Prime? The youth looked up again and in disbelief he could make out that familiar frame. It couldn't be. It had to be wrong. This wasn't right. Standing up the young Bot looked up in horror to find that his leader...his lover...was sitting upon that throne glaring down at him with a sadistic and cruel look in his optics. His red and blue body was now all black and purple; he looked even more terrifying than ever before, in fact he looked more terrifying than Megatron. This couldn't be his Optimus Prime.

'O-Optimus?' he squeaked.

Once again he felt Ironhide push him forward and a growl in his audios.

'You slagging defect! It's Lord Prime! How dare you address him in such a disrespectful way!'

Hot Rod looked around at all those faces. None of them were full of kindness or showed any sign of concern. They were all evil, cold and dark. Who were these monsters? Why did they look like his friends? Where was he? There was a sudden loud noise as Optimus slammed his fists into the arms of the throne.

'I said NOW!' he bellowed.

Hot Rod winced. Looking around he saw no where to escape to. He had no choice but to obey. He might even get some answers on where he was if he talked to this...Optimus Prime. Walking up the steps carefully he tried to remain calm but as he got closer to this Bot who looked so much like his lover made the fear build up within him. He felt like he was walking towards something truly terrifying...something that sent shivers though his processors. Upon reaching the top he was now standing in front of this evil looking Optimus Prime who glared up at him with blood red optics. The youth shivered as the dark Prime raised his finger and beckoned him to come closer. Hot Rod didn't want to get any closer but in fear he obeyed. Big mistake.

'How dare you treat your Lord and Master this way you insolent fool!' snarled the Dark Prime.

He suddenly grabbed Hot Rod by the helm and dragged him so close that their optics were inches apart. The youth yelped in pain as he tried to keep his balance while trying to stop his head from being crushed. He heard a loud laughter from behind him as he tried to struggle against the grip and as he tried keep calm. Those optics were burning into his very Spark and it was hurting. This couldn't be his Optimus. There was no way this was Optimus Prime. He would never do this to him or any other Autobot. The Dark Prime growled into his audios.

'Now before I rip your fragging arms off I want to know where the slag you've been! What were you doing out there during that storm!?'

Hot Rod yelped and tried to free himself from that death like grip. The storm? That storm he was in earlier before everything went wrong?

'I-I was...I-I...'

What could he say? This wasn't the Prime he knew! This wasn't that beautiful planet he was living on. Where was he?

'W-where am I?' he thought out loud.

The Dark Prime suddenly looked puzzled. Then he looked annoyed and he snarled, forcing Hot Rod to his knees. The youth felt like he was getting crushed as he was forced to strain his neck joints beyond their limits.

'Enough with this nonsense! Answer me! I command it!'

Then he did something unthinkable. He raised Hot Rod up until his feet were barely touching the ground and then threw him down the steps. Hot Rod's world became a mixture of pain and confusion as he found himself rolling down the steps, smashing onto the cold floor below. There was a roar of laughter as the poor Autobot choked back a sob of pain. His left arm had snapped in a few places where exposed circuitry and wiring that had snapped, began sparking every now and then. Before he could get back up he felt a large foot slam down on his back keeping him crushed against the cold floor. Looking up he saw the Dark Prime looking down at him, resting an arm on the knee of the leg that held the youth in place.

'What. Were you doing. Out. There?'

Hot Rod gasped as he felt a crushing sensation throughout his whole back. His spoiler had snapped in two and he thought his back was going to give way any second. Trying to fight the pain Hot Rod tried to reason with the Dark Prime. There had to be some sort of goodness within him.

'P-please...I don't know what you're talking about...where am I? Why are you doing this to me? Who are you?'

The room was suddenly quiet. The Autobots looked at each other in confusion and whispers echoed all around him.

'What the slag is wrong with him?'

'Doesn't he usually try to fight back?'

'This is BORING! I wanna see him try and fight against the might that is Optimus Prime...oooooh...I wanna see it...so exciting...'

'Something isn't right.'

The dark Optimus Prime looked confused yet angry at the same time. Looking at his soldiers he saw the confusion and anger. What the slag was Hot Rod trying to pull here? He was never like this. He would either fight back no matter how feeble the attempt was or he would just ignore him all together. He was acting like a...he didn't even want to think it. Raising his foot he released his hold from the shaking youth. He grabbed him by what remained of his spoiler and brought him up until they were face to face. The younger Bot's face was dented and his right optic was cracked. A loose tear had escaped from his optic's and his whole frame trembled as the dark Prime glared at him.

'What is this nonsense? Why are you acting like a feeble minded Decepticon? What is the meaning of this?'

Even though his tone was slightly more calmer than what it sounded before his voice still terrified Hot Rod. Was he having a nightmare? Oh please let this be a nightmare. Please let him wake up in his berth still wrapped up in Prime's arms. Please. The dark Prime growled in disappointment as the youth blacked out, his optics off lined and his body fell limp. Snarling he dropped the unconscious body to the floor and addressed his Medical officer.

'Ratchet...patch him up...then return him to me once you're done. Don't be gentle...show no mercy...'

The Medic growled.

'Do I ever?' he snapped as he grabbed the youth by the leg and dragged him away.

Optimus growled and returned to his throne with Jazz following close behind.

'My Lord...hehehehe...can I try to dig some info outta him? I can...oooooh frag...I can do things to him that would make him scream! Hahahahahahahaha...I can hear him now! Ooooh frag I wanna hear it now!'

Optimus growled and sat upon his throne whilst Jazz suddenly knelt down beside him resting his helm upon his lap, a sly and teasing smile upon his lips. Optimus made no sudden movements and he looked uninterested as Jazz hoisted himself up to straddle him.

'Oh Prime...OH FRAG! Please let me play with him....hahahahahahahaha...I wanna play with him...oooooh I can hear him now...it's turning me fragging on! Oh Prime fragging take me!'

Before Jazz could do anything else Prowl suddenly grabbed him by the horns and forced him off Prime's lap, snarling at his so called mate. He slammed him against the floor and a sickening crunch was heard as Jazz's face collided into the cold metal.

'Control yourself you pathetic excuse for a whore! You're my mate and no one else's!'

Jazz cackled as he spluttered out precious Energon from his vocal unit. It dribbled down his chin as he continued to howl with a terrify laugh. The impact had damaged his face slightly but he still laughed like a mad machine. He then looked up at his mate and licked the Energon from his fingers in a arousing manner. Optimus continued to watch as Jazz sat up and suddenly wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist, looking up at him with a sadistic smile.

'Ooooooh Prowl...I love it when you're rough! Hahahahaha...that actually hurt...Hahahahaha! Ooooh do it again! Again! I'll suck you fragging dry if take me....oooooh don't be gentle...DON'T YOU DARE BE GENTLE! Hahahahahahahaha!'

Jazz then traced his glossa around Prowl's groin armour earning a smirk from the second in command. Optimus did nothing but watch until Wheeljack and Perceptor climbed the steps to delve further on the matter about the storm. Prowl took his chance and dragged his mate away. The other Autobots in the room left as well whilst Prime listened to his Science Officers.

'Hot Rod's sudden *hehehe* change is quite *hehehe* interesting. He is acting like a *hehehe* feeble Decepticon underling. I wonder *hehehe* why?' snickered Wheeljack.

'Agreed. I am not sure why but I believe it had something to do with that storm. The strange energy reading was slightly radioactive but not harmful to our bodies. It also sent out a large disrupting frequency and it might have scrambled his mind...not that it matters,' droned Perceptor.

Optimus smirked from under his mask and laughed.

'You think I care what happens to that useless scrap heap? As soon as Ratchet is done with him I want him back in here with answers. If he fails to do so then you're free to pry it from his mind...using any method you please.'

Wheeljack started to laugh louder whilst Perceptor gave out a chilling smile of satisfaction.

'I cannot *hehehe* wait my Lord,' laughed the Engineer.

As the pair of Bots left their Lord and Master alone within that dark chamber Optimus leaned back into his throne and sighed. The silence was almost music to his audios but soon....very soon it would be joined by the sounds of pitiful screaming...begging...maybe even crying. He was looking forward to have another lesson his little pet.

* * *

Optimus Prime sat outside the med bay with Jazz, Prowl and Brawn. There was silence among them as they waited for the greatest minds amongst the Autobots to finish with their examination. The Autobot leader sighed and he looked at Jazz who looked a little concerned. He was waiting for the results of the tests that Ratchet and the others were running on Hot Rod since they were concerned with his strange mental state. So far 6 cycles had passed and nothing. Even Prowl now looked worried. Was there something wrong with the youth? Had that storm messed him up? Optimus wasn't too keen to share with them what had happened last night....only with Ratchet. The Medic explained that he was going to examine Hot Rod's internal processor and reboot his logic circuitry. The whole thing was expected to take a while so it didn't surprise him that it was taking this long but he was getting worried.

'So what was wrong with him?' asked Brawn, a little lost on the whole thing.

Prowl shrugged.

'He wasn't acting like his normal self. I know it sounds strange but it felt like we were talking to another Bot. However my scanners and sensors told me that, without a doubt, I was in the presence of the genuine Hot Rod so the only possible conclusion is that storm he was in. It must of messed up his mind or something, it wasn't a normal storm.'

Brawn still looked a little lost but before Prowl could explain again Ratchet finally emerged from the med bay looking tired. Optimus stood up at once and awaited to hear whatever news the medic had in store for him.

'Optimus sir...I don't know how to tell you this but...we...we found nothing,' informed a confused looking Ratchet.

'Nothing? Not one thing?'

'Not a single thing. However he is slightly more relaxed so I assume I was right that all he needed was a little rest. However Wheeljack isn't convinced and he wants to run a few tests but he wants your permission to carry on.'

As Ratchet informed his leader what he had discovered within the treatment room Wheeljack and Perceptor were looking over the readings whilst Hot Rod sat down on a chair nearby. The young Bot looked around and grumbled. Thankfully the two Bots were too far away to hear what he was thinking out loud.

'This is so fragging annoying...maybe I went a little too fast. For the love of Primus that other me was a wimpy little coward! I just gotta win back their trust that's all...even if I have to act like a Decepticon...yuck.'

Hot Rod sat up and looked over at the door where Ratchet had gone out to talk to Optimus. Making sure that Wheeljack or Perceptor weren't looking he hopped off the berth and listened in on the conversation they were having.

'I'll give Wheeljack the go ahead Ratchet. I can't put my finger on it but I know that there is something wrong with him. I wasn't even sure who I was talking to last night,' muttered an upset looking Optimus.

'Agreed but I'm still convinced that maybe all he needs is a longer rest and a reboot in his systems. My scanners are never wrong and they're top line scanners I'll have you know!' grumbled the Medic.

Hot Rod snarled and stepped back, slouching against the berth.

'Not good if he suspects me. I'm gonna have to play goody-two-shoes for a while and then...little by little I'll change things around here. Arg...I hate playing mister nice guy...but it will be all worth it.'

As the youth grumbled away Wheeljack walked over and gave him a dark look. Deep down within him Wheeljack knew something was definitely off with the young Bot but it was too hard to see what it was. All he could feel was a dark, cold and evil aura wafting off him. He knew that this wasn't the Hot Rod who came to Earth a few Earth months ago with Springer and the rest. But how could he prove it? Ratchet seemed convinced and so did everyone else...then again Springer hadn't seen Hot Rod since the storm since he was off on patrol with Powergilde and Blaster. The pair of them grew up together so maybe the other younger Bot might spot something. As he continued to think it over Hot Rod noticed the Engineer and he looked like he was forcing a grin upon his lips.

'I'm...sorry for causing such a fuss Wheeljack,' he said with that rather disturbing grin.

Wheeljack wasn't convinced but Perceptor who was nearby smiled back and gave the youth a reassuring look within his optics.

'It's OK Hot Rod...I'm sure the storm just messed you a little that's all. Besides you sound like you're getting back to normal, right Wheeljack?'

The Engineer sighed and walked off. He knew there was something up with Hot Rod...if this was even Hot Rod. He had talked it over with Perceptor if it was possible Decepticon clone but the Scientist could spot a clone a mile off after the incident with Optimus Prime a while back. Then Wheeljack thought of brainwashing and then he thought of reprogramming but none of them fitted the case. The computers all came back with the same results, it was Hot Rod.

'Look Wheeljack I can see your concern but I don't know what else to suggest. The storm obviously messed him up a little but now he's slowly returning to the way he used to be...I too have a funny feeling around him but...I just can't see anything wrong with him,' sighed Perceptor.

'I understand Percy but...I just feel like I'm looking at someone else when I see him.'

As the two spoke to each other Ratchet and the others walked in to see how everything was going and that's when Hot Rod sat up looking a little happier. Optimus looked down at the youth and waited for something to happen whilst Wheeljack gave out his report.

'Optimus sir I know you were concerned with Hot Rod and I believe that there is still some matters to be concerned about. I know that storm was unnatural and that my machine did pick up very bizarre readings, also that he was out there when it occurred but I can't just stand by and say it was just a glitch in his systems that's causing him to act like this!'

Ratchet sighed.

'Wheeljack we went over this...in fact you pretty much summed it up yourself. The storm was strange, the readings were bizarre and he was the only Bot out there when it happened. It has been proven back on Cybertron that strong electrical storms effect the minds of younger Bots so-'

'Yes but those are Cybertronian storms! Look I know all the facts are laid out there in front of me to just give me the simplest answer but...I just know it in my Spark that there's more to this!' argued the Engineer.

As the two Bots argued over the matter Hot Rod suddenly sat up from his berth to look Optimus in the optics. The Autobot leader was waiting for the youth to say or do something to set his mind at ease. Shuffling a little on his berth the youth looked up in an apologetic manner.

'I'm sorry Optimus...I don't know what came over me last night. I have been feeling funny lately...after that storm and all...and I hope I didn't upset you too much. I'm really, really sorry Optimus.'

The Autobot leader seemed pleased that Hot Rod was sounding better but like Wheeljack he did still feel a little uneasy around him. However like Ratchet had stated he was in an unnatural storm and he had heard in the past back on Cybertron that certain storms had effected young Bots in strange ways. What else could there be? There was no other answer and Hot Rod seemed to be calming down. The youth appeared to be waiting for an answer, looking up at Optimus with his big blue optics. Sighing Optimus patted him on the helm as he normally would and smiled gently from under his mask.

'It's fine Hot Rod but for now I suggest you rest a little more. Also Ratchet will reboot your systems just in case. For all we know it could be just a glitch.'

The youth smiled warmly and not in the strange way he did the other day. Wheeljack frowned from under his mask and he folded his arms. He still wasn't that convinced. Before ratchet could even start the rebooting process Brawn ran in with the look of panic on his face and following him was a very angry looking Grimlock. Hot Rod flinched when he saw an angry and roaring Grimlock enter the room. In fact he almost looked terrified of the oncoming beast. Optimus didn't amused and Ratchet just slapped his face in anger. The Dinobot looked pissed as Brawn cowered behind Optimus, the smaller Bot must of done something to tick him off.

'Me Grimlock not a big stupid metal head!' snarled Grimlock.

Optimus sighed as Grimlock stood in front of him, not daring to knock Prime out of the way to get to Brawn. Brawn just laughed nervously as he tried to explain what happened.

'He just came up to me to ask if I saw any bad dreams. I just said that was stupid!'

'Me not stupid! Me Grimlock smartest Dinobot of all!'

After Grimlock said those words Optimus sighed with annoyance but Hot Rod suddenly started laughing like crazy. Wheeljack looked disapproving as the younger Bot fell over laughing whilst Grimlock looked a little hurt.

'Why Hot Rod laugh at me Grimlock!?' growled the leader of the Dinobots.

Hot Rod's face was covered in tears as he tried to control himself.

'You!? Smart!?'

Optimus suddenly looked down at Hot Rod with some more concern, he would never say anything like that especially to Grimlock. However Ratchet said that the problem might not be fully gone so he would like to reboot his systems just in case. He looked back at Wheeljack who gave him a "I told you so" look whilst Perceptor tried to calm the Dinobot down. Grimlock however suddenly began to observe the laughing youth. He made a few sniffing noises and glared at him for a while as if he was trying to spot something. After a few seconds he suddenly made a low snarl.

'Me Grimlock not like strange Bot!' he snarled before stomping off.

As Optimus began to scold Hot Rod and Brawn for the way they acted around Grimlock Wheeljack ran after Grimlock, a little curious by what he meant. Running out the med bay he spotted the large Bot grumbling and snarling away about something. When he was in this state other Bots chose to avoid him but since he was his creator Wheeljack wasn't that scared of him.

'Grimlock! Grimlock wait a second! What did you mean by strange Bot?'

The Dinobot stopped and made a small whining noise as he peered down at Wheeljack. He bent down low so his head was level with Wheeljack's and the Engineer sighed as he patted his helm, since he built him he knew how to calm him down. Grimlock appeared to be very confused and he scratched his head.

'Me Grimlock not know. He look like Hot Rod, he smell like Hot Rod, Autobots say he is Hot Rod...but me Grimlock don't think he is Hot Rod. Him makes me Grimlock feel strange.'

'Does he?'

Grimlock nodded and the Engineer thought deeply. Even though it was Grimlock doubts Wheeljack now knew for sure there was something up with Hot Rod...if that was even his real name. He just gave the Dinobot a little pat to the helm before shooing away. Hopefully he's feel better after playing with his fellow Dinobots. Back in the Med bay Brawn had said sorry whilst Hot Rod looked ashamed of himself.

'I'm sorry Optimus...I...I don't know what happened...I just felt like...oh slag that felt scary! Am I gonna be OK?'

Prime now looked concerned but Ratchet stepped in claiming that a simple reboot will make the youth feel a whole lot better. Taking ratchet's advice Optimus told Hot Rod not to worry and that he'll see him later with a game of battleships waiting for him up in their room. That made Hot Rod smile but he almost looked confused at the mention of battleships. However Prime never noticed and as he left to allow Ratchet to reboot the youth's systems Hot Rod grumbled silently.

'Holy slag the Bots here are fragging wimps...this is gonna be easy! He will be mine, I already have him in my eating outta my hands! However that Wheeljack here is rather smart and annoying...I'm gonna have to deal with him.'

He smiled evilly as Ratchet hooked him up to the machine, the Medic completely unaware that his own Bondmate was in trouble.

* * *

**OK...so it is set in the Shattered Glass universe...and I know Hot Rod is called Rodimus in SG but...it just kinda worked ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Nightmare Beyond this World IV**

Pain. That was all he could feel. Within his Spark and all over his body. Nothing but pain. It was unbearable. It felt everlasting. No matter how much he wished it the pain would never go away. The Autobots. His Optimus. They all acted like monsters. Hurting him, laughing at him and even threaten to kill him. Who were they? Why did they look like the Bots he knew and loved? Was this all just one terrible nightmare? He winced when he felt the electric shock run up through his damaged arm and tried to hold in the cries of pain as he felt sharp tools poke and fiddle with his sensitive circuitry. He was in what looked like a nightmare version of ratchet's med bay. In fact it was Ratchet's med bay, the Medic was standing over him trying to fix his arm. However it wasn't the ratchet he knew, he was colder and harsher with his work. He didn't care every time the youth winced in pain. He's just tell him to shut up or smack him round the head whilst he grumbled away. Hot Rod chose to keep still. He was thankful his back and spoiler were repaired quite easily but his arm looked terrible and the Medic snarled when something sparked in his face and he slammed his tools down in a very violent manner.

'Slag it all...needs a fragging new arm support frame...fragging Sparks...why don't you do me a favour and die next time you piss him off!'

Hot Rod looked away from the terrifying face of this evil Ratchet. He just wanted this to be over with so he could figure out what happened to him. The Medic seemed a little surprised by the youth's sudden action and poked him with an Saber-Scalpel.

'What's the matter with ya? You used to snap and snarl at me like some wild nut! Now you're all...wimpy like. What happened out there in the storm?'

Hot Rod said nothing and continued to look away. As the Medic got up to get the new arm support Hot Rod began to think. What did happen in that storm? Thinking carefully he retraced his steps from the moment it started. He went out driving and then took a rest. The storm suddenly appeared and he took shelter. He saw a bright light and felt a pain in his Spark. He investigated what the light was to find a large floating ball of energy. He then heard a voice. He felt someone nearby. He was attacked. Who was it? What was that face he saw? That smile...almost evil. Trying very hard to search his memory banks it was the only thing he saw before he blacked out...that smile. Before he could try to piece it all together he heard a loud noise and looked up. Ratchet was looking for something and was grumbling about it.

'Where the frag did I put those spare...oh here we go.'

He then pulled a handle back to revel a small hidden storage. One the hatch had fully opened a rack suddenly started to emerge from within. What was hanging from those racks made Hot Rod's engine shudder in horror. Arms. Arms that once belonged to possibly Autobots or maybe even Decepticons, all different shapes and sizes, all hanging there for the Medic's cruel purposes. Some with hands missing, some that still twitched with movement. Ratchet looked up and down until he found one small arm that barely had any armour on it. Pulling it down he reached inside and pulled out the arm support from inside, the sight and sound almost made Hot Rod sick. Was he really going to put that in him? The Medic looked at the remains of the arm and growled.

'Worthless!' he snarled and threw it into a bin nearby that had the words "Smelting Pit Junk" written all over it.

Hot Rod shivered as the Medic approached him with the arm piece. There was no way he could have that thing placed within him! Ratchet would never in his whole medical career never use the parts of a dead Autobot to fix another. He viewed it as wrong and disrespectful to the dead Bot...he only ever did it in an emergency and with the donner's consent. This Ratchet didn't seem to care and he sat back down to finish up the job. Hot Rod scrunched his face plates in disgust as he felt the new part link up with him and for a moment he felt different emotions build up within him. Hate, anger, fear, sorrow...death. Possibly the last remaining emotional program that belonged to whoever's arm it belonged to. Feeling terribly sorry for this deceased mech Hot Rod released a small tear that Ratchet noticed.

'Aw Slag it all Hot Rod! I warned you about these slagging emotional programs that still linger in these parts. Wheeljack was supposed to make me a virus that would elimate them from all my spare parts but has he? No! Fragging slag head!'

How could treat them like this? It was so wrong, so cruel...so un-Autobot like. Ratchet finished up with the new part and began to painfully weld the armour back together whilst he grumbled away. At that moment a pair of Bots walked in carrying a large container whilst cackling away. Hot Rod recognized them as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the pair of them looking dark and evil. Feeling a little scared at the moment Hot Rod ignored them but Ratchet seemed to be expecting them.

'It's about time! How much did you bring?' snapped the Medic.

Sunstreaker stepped forward whilst Sideswipe opened the container, his dark blue armour made him look hideously evil as he laughed away.

'That settlement had a good selection! A very good selection! We even bought back a live one so we can show Lord Prime how we...collect our goods. He's looking forward to it!'

Ratchet smirked and gave Hot Rod a thumbs up to say that he could go. The youth sat up and looked at his arm. The welding job was terrible and that new part in his body hurt like slag but in this case it was better than nothing. He watched as the Medic walked up to the container while Sideswipe began to pull things out from it. To Hot Rod's horror he saw dark Sideswipe pull out a leg...a robotic leg with Energon covering it...fresh Energon.

'Oh Primus...' he gasped as he looked away.

Body parts. They had bought him body parts. How sick, how disgusting, how vile! He heard them laugh away as the pulled out arms, legs, bodies...and even heads. Sunstreaker sorted them into a pile and then pushed a button nearby reveling to Hot Rod's horror the Medic's entire collection of spare parts. Hatches opened up all around him and racks emerged with limbs and other things hanging off them. Feeling sick Hot Rod tried to get up to leave but then someone else entered the med bay. As the twins sorted out the spare parts Wheeljack entered looking a little curious and suspicious. He looked at the spare parts with interest and suddenly made his way up to Ratchet who look unamused.

'What the frag do you want?' snarled Ratchet.

'Ratchet my dear *hehehe* mate...I was wondering if I could *hehehe* borrow some of these? Jazz keeps giving them to *hehehe* Ricojet as playthings and these two keep *hehehe* stealing them from me,' giggled Wheeljack.

The Twins looked up rather angry at what the Engineer had just accused them of. However when Wheeljack flashed his head fins and made a low snarl they kept quiet for a very good reason and it was a reason that nearly all Autobots feared. It made Wheeljack laugh as he started to press his body up against Ratchet's who made no move or even changed his expression.

'Just a few this time my *hehehe* dear mate, that's all. Just remember who *hehehe* saved you from that little *hehehe* incident a while back. I don't expect to *hehehe* keep reminding you.'

Ratchet sneered and suddenly grabbed Wheeljack by the fins, pulling him very close.

'Of course I don't you fragger. Besides I enjoying pounding that fragging aft of yours when I had a slagging hard day! The only thing that really pisses me off is having to look at the ugly mug of yours day after day! Slag I'm not sure who's the worst, you or Jazz!'

Wheeljack laughed away, taking it as a complement while the Twins snickered close by.

'Jazz is definetly the worst...have you even been in his playroom Ratchet? Very twisted mind he's got there, I'm surprised Prowl is able to keep him under control!'

Hot Rod didn't want to listen to this anymore. Hopping off the berth he snuck away whilst the Twins pulled out more spare parts and Wheeljack laughed away in such a manic tone. Running down the hallway he looked round for an exit, any exit. Somewhere to get away from this mad hell hole. Anywhere as long as it wasn't there and as far as possible until he felt safe and secure. All around him he could hear distant screaming, machines working away at something and the howls and shrills of evil laughter. This wasn't his home! This wasn't his place! He looked around and ran like crazy as he tried to find it. Flinching at every shadow and almost screaming when he heard a loud noise. Finally running up to a large door he prayed that this was the exit. It had the Autobot emblem on it but it was all purple, not the proud red he was used to seeing. Opening the door slightly he peered in. Disappointment filled him fast, he was back in that throne room! That place that was filled with evil Autobots, with that cold and cruel Optimus. That wasn't his Optimus Prime! He had to get away. Stepping back slightly he yelped when he felt his back hitting something and quickly jumped around. His optics widened with terror as the Bot who stood before him glared down with burning red optics. The Bot who looked like his beloved Optimus Prime snarled at him in anger.

'What are you doing here?' he snapped.

Hot Rod winced and tried to find an excuse.

'I-I was trying to...to find...the rec room,' he squeaked.

Optimus looked puzzled.

'Rec room? What the frag do you mean you were "trying to find it" you pathetic piece of slag!? You've been in this base for over 5 stellar cycles so how the slag can you not know where it is!?'

Hot Rod winced and backed up against the door. Then he felt Optimus cup his chin and forced him to look up into those cruel optics. He shivered at the touch as he felt those large fingers stroke his face and his thumb tracing over his lips. Optimus made an amused snicker as Hot Rod continued to tremble at the touches he was administering on his face.

'I don't know what's happened to you Hot Rod but I kinda like it. You look so slagging weak and pathtic it's enough to make me sick...but at the same time I want to hear you scream like the whore you are!'

Upon finishing that sentence he forced two of his fingers into Hot Rod's mouth, the youth making a disgusted noise as they stroked and probed everywhere in his mouth. His oral fluids dribbled down his chin as they began to build up and he tried not to bite down in fear he would get hurt. Optimus made some low purring noise before retracting his fingers and holding them over the youth's face, the fluids still dripping off. He continued to hold them there whilst Hot Rod looked at them with confusion. The Autobot leader suddenly looked annoyed.

'What are you waiting for? Lick. Them. Clean.'

Hot Rod suddenly looked disgusted but with that dark and scary look Optimus was giving him he obeyed. He felt sick as he traced his glossa over the town fingers, lapping up his oral fluids and making Optimus look satisfied. He was getting scared. What was he going to do to him? He wouldn't dare would he? Oh Primus help him. He almost felt like crying when he felt the dark Prime move closer to him and he trembled like mad. This wasn't like the last time when he would run into the washroom to panic when in the end he'd end up Bonding with Prime. This time he was with the evil version of Optimus Prime who was going to take if he wanted it or not. He had to get away, he had to run but where could he run to? Once he was done licking the fingers he almost shrieked when he felt a hand run down his back and grip his aft. Optimus laughed manically as Hot Rod tried to struggle free.

'You're not doing this just to please me are you Hot Rod? It is very entertaining!' sneered Optimus.

'Speacking of entertainment my Lord I believe the Twins had something planned for us,' came a voice.

Hot Rod was relieved when someone had interrupted Prime but he shivered again when he felt Optimus used his other hand trace his hand over the black flame symbol on his chest. Optimus looked at his second in command with a smug look whilst Prowl calmly looked back and he didn't really look interested in what his leader was doing. Optimus then released his grip from Hot Rod but held his wrist in a tight hold.

'Ah yes...they did say they had something planned for me. I'm looking forward to it.'

Optimus then entered his throne room with Hot Rod still in his grasp. The youth had to struggle to keep up as he was dragged up those stairs and then suddenly forced down onto his knees on one side of the throne. Optimus sat down and watched as the throne room was once again filled with his dark soldiers. Hot Rod kept still as they all looked up at their leader and then at him with evil looks in their red optics. Once the room was filled Sunstreaker appeared in the center of the room and bowed in front of his leader.

'Lord Prime...today me and my brother would like to present you with this!'

Sideswipe then appeared dragging something on a chain. Hot Rod gasped when he saw a terribly weak mech chained round the neck, clawing at the restrains like mad and begging Sideswipe to let him go. The room was filled with laughter as he was thrown next to Sunstreaker, the poor mech making a feeble cry and cowered in fear. Sunstreaker kicked him whilst Sideswipe continued.

'He is from the settlement in sector 8 and his shipment of Energon was once again at an all time low. So we...punished a few of them...got a few trophy's and threatened them that if they didn't double their supply by the time we've returned we'd kill them all!'

Hot Rod's optics widened in horror but Optimus appeared to be amused.

'When are you returning?' he asked in a sly tone.

'Tomorrow,' replied the Twins together.

The room was once again filled with laughter, louder this time for the joke to them was rather amusing.

'Oooh frag that sounds so exciting! Hahahahaha! I wanna see it torched...ooooh those screaming slag heaps...oooooh FRAG I wanna see it all burn! Hahahahahaha!'

'I seriously doubt they'll even have a full hand load by tomorrow! This would be most certainly entertaining!'

'That settlement was a waste of Energon to begin with. It's about time they got rid of them!'

How could they all laugh at this terrible thing? This act of evil? The trembling mech suddenly crawled forward and looked up at Optimus with pleading optics. Hot Rod felt terrible at this poor machine began to beg, plead and even cry for the sake of his settlement.

'My Lord please! We've drained everything we could get from our mines and we can barely make enough to fuel ourselves! We just need to find a new location for the next mine and we'll be able to triple the supply within a matter of days! Please my Lord! Show mercy!'

Optimus sneered and made a small gesture with his hand. Sideswipe saw the gesture and smirked, grabbing one of the mechs arms Hot Rod watched in horror as he ripped it off, a piercing screamed echoed round the large room. The Autobots laughed at the mech shivered in pain and Sideswipe threw his damaged limb to Ratchet who was still laughing. The Autobot leader stood up and folded his arms.

'The reason I brought you pathetic and weak Neutrals to this planet was so that we could drain every last drop of Energy it has until it's noting more than a dead rock! I had settlements built for you, I had Energon to provide for you...and yet you can't provide any for me!? Very disappointing...so I hope what my Autobots are about to do to you will make you feel grateful for what I have done for you.'

With that the Twins suddenly grabbed another set of chains they had and wrapped each hand on to a separate chain. As they worked away the mech continued to beg for mercy whilst Hot Rod suddenly realized what they were doing. Looking up at Optimus in a panic he tried to find a way to reason with.

'You...you can't! What has he done wrong?'

Optimus looked at Hot Rod annoyed and smacked him, not too hard, across his helm. The youth winced in pain as Optimus hissed into his audios.

'Becuase he's a failure and a nuisance. I don't need his kind in my Empire...and on that note I'm bored.'

Hot Rod couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. There was no way that this terrible thing could be happening right here. He didn't want to watch but Optimus smaked him every time he closed his optics. He didn't want to hear it but all he could hear was those screams. He heard the sound of engines roaring, the sound of excited cheering. Hot Rod couldn't bear it as those chains began to tighten and the mech began to howl in pain. Then the Twins went all out, the sound of rubber tires screeching against the cold metal floor, the sound of then chains getting tighter and tighter. Hot Rod felt the tears run down his optics as he watched that poor, innocent mech get torn in two and this terrible world falling into darkness.

* * *

Jazz sighed as he looked up at the ceiling from his berth. It was dark now and he and Prowl went to recharge early since they had a lot of work to catch up with tomorrow. However he really wasn't in the mood to sleep for he wasn't that tired. He just rested his head on his arms and gazed up at the ceiling that was part of his...no, their room. Looking over he watched as Prowl slept soundly next to him. Jazz smirked, even in his sleep he looked as handsome as ever. The second in command muttered a few words in his sleep and shifted a little but that was it. Prowl sometimes muttered strange things in his sleep but Jazz chose to ignore them. Grumbling slightly the special ops officer decided to go grab some Energon. It wouldn't help him sleep but he was in the mood for some anyway. As he carefully shifted out of the berth he suddenly heard Prowl's voice.

'Where're you going?' he mumbled, still half asleep.

Jazz was surprised but he smiled down gently at his lover.

'I'm a little thirsty that's all. You want anything?' sighed Jazz.

Prowl shook his head and snuggled onto the berth once again.

'Don't be too long,' he mumbled again.

Jazz nodded and walked out the room. It wasn't that far to the rec room but he hurried anyway. Sometimes Prowl got a little lonely in his berth he just never admitted it. It still made the special ops officer feel sad sometimes. Sad that prowl was always keeping an optic on him where ever he went. That he demanded to know where he was going every time he left his sight. He felt like he was trapped sometimes but he still love him, after all he supported him after...well, that happened a long time ago and it was something he decided to keep buried in the past. Walking into the rec room he was a little surprised to see Optimus there grabbing some Energon as well. Prime was never up at this time unless he was working through the night which he wasn't. Was something bugging him? Walking up behind him he gave the commander a friendly pat on the back.

'Hiya Prime, what are you doing up this late?' chuckled Jazz.

Optimus was startled but he sighed and looked down at Jazz with a tired look.

'Sorry Jazz...I can't sleep right now. I have a lot of things on my mind.'

'Hot Rod?'

'...Yes...I...I know that he was given a reboot and he's had plenty of rest but...I still have this feeling within me that something isn't right. I just don't know what to do. He is Hot Rod but...it doesn't feel like Hot Rod.'

Jazz smiled gently and gave Optimus a reassuring pat on the back.

'Where is he now?'

'Asleep. He is acting a whole lot better but he refused to sleep until I got into the berth with him. Then he hugged me with all his might until he dozed off,' chuckled the weary Commander.

Jazz smiled and grabbed his Energon, sipping it slightly. To be honest he was also worried about the younger Bot but Ratchet had told him he was AOK and that there was nothing to worry about. However Jazz had a funny feeling too but he didn't know what it was. As he sipped away he gasped slightly when he felt Prime pat him on the back.

'So how are things going for you Jazz?'

Jazz looked up smiling gently. It was nice to have a sit down and talk about the little things with Optimus. He was so understanding and Jazz had known him right before the war began. He, Prowl, Ratchet and a few others worked together in one of Cybertron's Security branches a few hundred stellar cycles before the war and they had been friends ever since. Optimus was always there to lend a shoulder to lean on whenever he needed it and Jazz was thankful for that. They took a seat on one of the tables and chatted away about the little things. Like how Prowl wanted to repaint their room since the old colour made him feel funny or how Hot Rod wanted to teach Optimus how to fish.

'So did you ever gave it a go?' chuckled Jazz.

'I have been thinking about it but..I don't know it's not really my thing,' sighed Optimus.

'Yeah but didn't you used to tell us that it's best to try something new at least once? You were always such a outgoing Bot back then that you tried to do everything in one whole day!'

Optimus laughed a little and nodded.

'Ah Primus...I haven't thought about the old days for a while. I used to say that quite a lot back then didn't I?'

Jazz smiled and nodded, taking another sip from his Energon. When Optimus was the Captain of the security centre, and was known as Orion Pax, they used to work at he would always try to motivate the other Bots to try new things whenever they lounged around. He was quite younger back then, close to Jazz's age which was about 210 million stellar cycles old. That was the average age that a Bot was considered to be young back then but Jazz was even younger back then...in fact he was about 172 million stellar cycles old when he met Prime for the first time. Prowl was slightly older, 197 million stellar cycles whilst Ratchet kept his age in the need-to-know profile. However when he was around Ratchet back then he was quite the play Bot until he met Wheeljack at some science convention. Prowl was always strict as was Prime but most of the time he was fair. Jazz himself was the comic relief, always making the other Bots laugh and giving them stupid nicknames.

'What did you used to call Prowl? Princess Prowlie or something?' chuckled Optimus.

Jazz suddenly laughed.

'Yeah something like that. I called Ratchet the Doc Bot of Doom or Professor Play Bot!' laughed the special ops officer.

Optimus had to look away from the stupid face he was making, even though he was wearing a mask. Jazz giggled away at the funny memories whilst Prime tried to control himself.

'So what did you call me?' asked Optimus suddenly.

Jazz stopped laughing and suddenly felt a bit hot. He scratched his head and mumbled nervously as he tried to recall what nickname he gave Prime when they worked together. Optimus sat there and waited until Jazz said something.

'I-I can't really remember Prime...I think it was...Orion the...no sorry I forgot.'

Optimus made a smirk and gave Jazz a pat on the head, not noticing the officer making a cheesy grin like he always did after doing something stupid.

'It's fine Jazz...I'm getting too old anyway, I can't even remember how I ran into Hot Rod...I think I was investigating something...no wait that was Bumblebee...oh wait now I remember I...no wait...'

Jazz giggled as Optimus began to splutter his words out in a manner he wasn't used to.

'You met him when he came to the security center to inquire about someone stalking him and you decided to look after him till his Watcher, Kup, came to and send him to a safer district. During that time you two began to like each other and even dated!'

Optimus seemed surprised but looked a little embaressed.

'Slag...I can't even remember that...I really am getting old,' sighed Optimus.

'Don't say that Prime, you're just tired and your processor's are a little slow that's all. Say if you like we could go down to Teletraan-1 to dig up the old picture files I had stored in there! Prowl wouldn't mind if I use his old security code and I think Ratchet would be too busy anyway,' suggested the special ops Bot, his face slightly red and his voice trembled slightly.

'Hmmm...I haven't seen them in a while...sure but not tonight, maybe some other time...if I remember.'

Jazz laughed and gave Prime the old pat to the helm this time. The night dragged on and they talked and talked until the pair of them felt another presence in the room. Looking up Optimus was surprised to see Hot Rod standing there looking depressed.

'Oh Hot Rod. Sorry I left you alone, I was just a little thirsty and I bumped into Jazz down here,' explained Optimus.

Jazz waved over to the youth but he ignored him. Instead he walked over to Optimus looking depressed and annoyed.

'Prime...come back to bed. I wanna spend all night with you! Pleeeeease?'

Optimus sighed and gave the youth a chin up.

'Stop acting like a sparkling Hot Rod...I'll head on up now OK?'

Hot Rod smiled as Optimus got up to leave, saying his farewells to Jazz.

'I'll have another talk with you some other time Jazz. Till then have a good night.'

Jazz smiled and waved good bye as Optimus turned to leave. As he walked out of the rec room he noticed that the youth wasn't following and looked back in concern. Hot Rod just waved and pointed to the Energon dispenser indicating he was going to grab one before coming up. The Autobot leader nodded and disappeared out the rec room and into the hallway. Jazz sighed and decided to finish his Energon before Prowl wondered where he was if he woke up again. He also noticed that Hot Rod was still standing next to his table, looking down at him with a strange expression on his face. The special ops officer looked up and gave him an uneasy smile.

'What up Hot Rod? Going to grab a cube or what? If you like I can-'

'Oh no Jazz...I'm just fine. What were you and Prime talking about?' he suddenly said.

Jazz blinked in surprise. Hot Rod would never mind it when he and Prime would sit together and have a little chat. In fact back in the old days he always used to leave them alone so they could talk after feeling guilty that he was hogging Prime all to himself and keeping him away from his friends. Jazz just smiled nervously since he was getting that weird feeling again when Hot Rod looked at him with cold optics.

'We were just talking about the old days...y'know when he and I worked in that Security Center near Iacon?'

Hot Rod didn't look too pleased but he shrugged and walked off. As he turned to leave outside the door to the rec room he suddenly said something that made Jazz flinch.

'It looked to me like you were flirting with him...you had your chance...get over it!' he sneered.

Jazz gasped and turned back to Hot Rod to see that he had already gone. His Spark began to pulse like mad and he felt panic rush though him like crazy. What did he mean by that? He wasn't flirting with Optimus...was he? Jazz sighed and winced as a flood of unwanted memories came back.

'_Did you hear? He's going out with that younger Bot!'_

'_Aw I knew he would! They look like such a cute couple! Don't they Jazz?'_

'_Aren't you happy for him Jazz?'_

'_Why aren't you happy for him Jazz?'_

'_You're not his type Jazz!'_

Forcing these suppressed memories back into the deepest part of his mainframe he ran off back to his room. Those voices echoed in his mind as he stumbled down the hallway and back into his quarters. Prowl was still asleep and Jazz quickly snuggled in next to him. He wasn't silent or careful and Prowl awoke to find his mate pressed up against him looking shaken.

'What's wrong Jazz?' asked Prowl with concern.

He sat up slightly as Jazz continued to tremble up against him. The special ops officer looked up at Prowl with a hurt expression. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him so badly but he was just so scared he'd take it the wrong way. So he forced himself to relax and gently rested his head with a sigh.

'It's nothing...just a bad memory,' he muttered.

Prowl didn't look to convinced but he was so tired so he shrugged it off and fell back to sleep. Jazz just cuddled up against him trying to get his mind sorted. Why did Hot Rod say such a thing? Was he trying to upset him on purpose? Was he even aware back then that he...no he couldn't have. Closing his optics he tried to forget what had just happened and hoped that tomorrow everything would be back to the way it should be...they way it should be.

* * *

Wheeljack grumbled as he once again check the data from his machine and compared it to the readings he got off Hot Rod. His desk was a whole lot messier than it usally was and he had a few cups of high caffeine Energon sitting next to him. He looked extremely tired and agitated but he refused to give up until he doubts were cleared. He knew that there was something wrong with the youth but no body believed him...not even Ratchet. As he continued to analyze and study his notes and data the Medic appeared in the door way and groaned.

'Wheeljack c'mon...it's late and you need rest,' grumbled the Medic.

Wheeljack looked up briefly but didn't really pay attention to what his mate had just said.

'Ratchet until I'm sure what is causing me to feel this way I'm not stopping! Shouldn't you be in bed?'

Ratchet snorted with laughter and walked over giving the Engineer a small back rub. Wheeljack made no noise or didn't even notice the Medic's touch but his small wings did twitch meaning that in some small way he was aware what the Medic was doing. Looking up Wheeljack sighed and Ratchet almost looked alarmed to see his tired optics and worn out expression.

'Slag it Jack! You need rest! I haven't seen so many cracks since you blew up that rusty old tinker box!' laughed the Medic.

'I'm not tired and it was a Spark Pulse Reader NOT a rusty old tinker box!' growled Wheeljack.

Ratchet smirked and suddenly bent down to switch off the computers and equipment that the Engineer was using.

'Doctor's orders...BED!'

Wheeljack grumbled but he gave in. Ratchet was rather strict when it came to his health and for a very good reason. Standing up he winced as his joints moaned and squeaked, he hadn't moved from that position since early this morning so it was no surprise but Ratchet did look a little concerned. Wheeljack eased his worries by giving him a small pat to the helm and laughing.

'I'm fine, I'm fine! I'll just grab some Energon and then come straight to bed! I promise!'

Ratchet didn't look too convinced but he shrugged and walked back to the small room at the back of the workshop.

'You better show up in five minutes or else!' he teased in a playful tone.

Wheeljack smirked from under his mask and waved his hand in a careless fashion as he walked off to the rec room. He made a small yawn and tried to force all of that information he had been digging up in his head so he could clear his mind. What had happened to Hot Rod during the storm? He slapped his head when that thought suddenly appeared in his mind. For tonight he had to forget all about Hot Rod, his sudden attitude change and that strange storm. They were all connected but he didn't know how to prove it. Slapping his head again he grumbled but looked up suddenly when he heard some footfalls. He was surprised to see Jazz running off back to his room from the rec room with a flustered face filled with confusion and panic. In fact he looked a little upset but before Wheeljack could call out to him and ask why he had disappeared down the hall. Then he heard a small giggle and upon turning he spotted Hot Rod sipping some Energon. Wheeljack was quite startled, he hadn't noticed him as he was coming down the hallway and he looked like he had been there for a while.

'Poor Jazz...still dreaming as always,' he giggled, taking a small sip.

Wheeljack raised an optic brow.

'What did you do to Jazz?' he asked in a low and threatening tone.

Hot Rod shrugged and giggled again.

'I just reminded him that he had his chance...a long time ago but he lost it and no matter how much he wished he will never get that chance back!'

Wheeljack wasn't sure what he was talking about but the fact remains was that he hurt Jazz in some form or way. He took a step forward and snarled.

'Listen here Hot Rod...if that is even your real name...I know that there is something more to this that a simple glitch in the systems and I will prove it!'

Hot Rod just smiled and walked away with a merry attitude in his stride.

'Yeah, yeah Wheeljack good luck with that,' he teased acting like he wasn't interested.

Wheeljack clenched his fists and snarled in frustration. He knew there was something wrong with the youth. This couldn't be the Hot Rod that everyone knew and loved. He even admitted to upsetting Jazz and it definitely sounded like he was threatening him. The Engineer was now determined to prove to everyone that this Hot Rod was a fraud. As he stomped off to grab his Energon and go back to bed Hot Rod chuckled away evily.

'Wheeljack is definitely a problem...Jazz might get in my way...if I want this world to be how I truly envisioned it then I'll have to get rid of the pair of them...I wonder if Optimus will like the new Hot Rod? Aw well he'll get used to it...sooner or later...'

Hot Rod whistled away a merry tune but the way he sung it made it even sound even more eerie as it echoed down the darkened hallway.

* * *

**....OK I'll admit....Jazz loved Optimus a long time ago but lost his chance....more info on this in future chapters ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little long ^^**

* * *

**A Nightmare beyond this World V**

Hot Rod tried to wipe his tears away as he hid in a washroom but they wouldn't stop falling. After that horrific ordeal he almost fainted but after the dead body was dragged away he managed to sneak out and he found a small washroom where he had been hiding for the past two hours. He sobbed and choked on his tears as he found himself living in this terrible nightmare world where his beloved Autobots killed for fun and his lover, Optimus, was just as cruel and as terrible as Megatron. He couldn't rid himself of that face he saw, that poor mech screaming in pain as he was torn in two, the Spark extinguished forever. How could Optimus, who always taught him that all life must be respected no matter how great or small, enjoy something like that? It was sick, it was wrong...this wasn't the reality he had been brought up in. Was he stuck here forever? Was this his new reality? Where was he anyway? How did he get here? As he tried to think of what to do there was a loud knock on the door and a loud voice.

'Hey hurry up in there!'

Hot Rod pricked his audios at the voice. It sounded almost like Bumblebee but a little gruffer. Opening the door he was looking down expecting to see an evil version of Bumblebee but to his shock he saw a very large looking Autobot who looked nothing like Bumblebee but in a way it did remind him of him.

'Bumblebee?' he queried.

'Bumble-what? WHO THE FRAG IS THAT!? IN FACT WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!? I'M GOLDBUG YOU GLITCHHEAD!'

Hot Rod flinched and ran off from the large Bot known as Goldbug. He had to get away from all this right now; he had to find a place to rest. He was tired and it was late but he was too afraid to go to his room since he shared it with this evil Optimus. He guessed he did anyway since in a disturbing way this world reflected his, just in a very bad way. Maybe he could find a spare room or something to hide in. However luck wasn't on his side and he ran into an Autobot he didn't really want to meet. The scary version of Jazz who was walking around with a large cane in his hand and he was looking very bored. When he spotted Hot Rod he started to laugh manically and the youth realized he had nowhere to run.

'Oooooh Hot Roddy...Hahahahaha...what are you doing here? Ooooh are you looking for Prime? Hahahaha are you? Oooooh frag I wanna see Prime too...oooooh I so badly wanna see him...oooooh frag I want him!'

Hot Rod was too tired and freaked out to deal with this and he tried to get away but Jazz stopped him by pressing up against the wall, a disturbing smile spread across his face as he had the youth trapped in his arms.

'Hehehehe...so Roddy...my little Roddy...what is he like when he...oooooh frag...y'know...oooooh frag oooooooohoooh what is he like? Hahahahaha...his he any good? I soooo want him to do me, take me, rip me in two with his oooooh...oooooh frag....I soooo want him....you lucky Bot you....hehehehe...I might have to kill you one day to get to him...hahahahahahahaha!'

Jazz suddenly pressed his face up against the younger Bot's and their lips brushed against each other's. Hot Rod trembled as he felt the evil Bot's glossa flick out to run across them.

'Oooooh frag Hot Rod...if I do you...Ooooooh...if I do you would that mean that I had...hehehe...an indirect Bond with Prime...hehehehe...would it? Hahahahahahahaha...I might have to do you one day! Hahahahahahahaha!'

Before Jazz could even think about doing what he had planned Prowl appeared down the corridor and snarled when he saw his not so loyal mate touching up a shaky Hot Rod. He almost roared as he charged down the hallway and quite literally punched Jazz across the face. Hot Rod jumped back as the second in command started kicking Jazz violently whilst snarling down at him.

'You slagging whore! I should tie you up in your slagging twisted playroom of yours and beat you until you swear to stay loyal to me!'

As Prowl continued to beat him Jazz laughed like crazy and he threw his head back as he cried out in ecstasy. The youth couldn't believe that Jazz was actually getting a kick out of this, he loved it and it was very scary. Prowl paused for a moment to glare at the trembling youth and he snarled.

'Optimus wants you in his quarters now...he is not very pleased so you better keep him entertained tonight!'

Hot Rod's optics widened with horror but Jazz suddenly looked up with a smirk all over his bloody face.

'I'll entertain him...oooooh frag Prowl....oooooh frag let me entertain him! Hahahahahahahaha!'

Prowl kicked Jazz again and growled. Hot Rod looked around for an excuse to escape but Prowl snarled at him again and pointed in the direction of his leader's quarters. Whimpering Hot Rod walked off in that direction whilst Prowl dragged Jazz away who was still laughing. The layout of this base was similar to the one he was used to. Could this be his base? Did the Autobots get reprogrammed into evil machines? Is this really his base? He needed answers, he needed to know where he was and why he was here but where could he get them from? Who could help him? As he pondered this he suddenly found himself standing outside the quarters of Optimus Prime...the dark Optimus Prime. The door was right where it was back in his own base and he found it like he had already known where it was from the start. What was the connection between this place and his place? The youth whimpered again...he didn't want to go in there. Not with that scary Optimus Prime in there.

'Is that you, you worthless piece of slag?' came a voice from within.

Hot Rod flinched and he stepped away from the door. His whole body was trembling from the fear from what could happen if he went in there. He didn't want to go in there but every time he stepped back he could feel something growing with rage.

'Get. In. Here. Now!' came a loud growl.

Hot Rod winced. He had nowhere to go and he was so tired. Maybe Optimus might not be in the mood for fun and hopefully he'll fall asleep before the youth. Hot Rod had no intention in sharing a berth with this monster so he had to keep his wits about him if he wanted to get out of this unscratched. Opening the door he found himself in what sort of looked like his room that he shared with Prime but it was lager, the Berth was larger and there was another yet smaller throne near the back where Hot Rod was used to seeing Prime's desk. There was also a very large window that displayed a landscape that Hot Rod had never seen before. He guessed that he was in the volcano that the ark had crashed into about four million years ago since the base layout was the same. Since the Autobots respected nature and all that they left the volcano alone but outside this window the youth could see that the volcano had been torn open and a large crater where the molten rock lay at the bottom was in the centre, its glow lighting up the whole area. There was machinery and pipes as energy was drained away and Hot Rod could make out workers and more evil Autobots. The wastage was pumped out through funnels and into the air which was probably where these dark clouds came from. As he marvelled at this terrible sight he suddenly felt a finger trace the edge of his spoiler. Yelping he jumped back and almost fell down when he found himself staring up at the evil Optimus Prime. Before he could even run off the dark Prime grabbed his arm and pulled him into a disturbing embrace. He whimpered but didn't dare move.

'Where did you run off to during that little show Hot Rod?' snarled Optimus, his finger was gently stroking his purple horns.

Hot Rod shivered and was afraid if he didn't answer Optimus would rip his horns off.

'I-I had to go to a washroom...my fuel tank was overflowing and I...'

He yelped suddenly when Optimus suddenly jerked his head back causing his neck joints to strain painfully. He found himself face to face with a set of terrifying red optics. He was afraid, he was truly afraid but he didn't know what to do. He tried not to cry out when he felt the older Bot nuzzle his face with his mask.

'You're such a liar Hot Rod...I hate it when you lie but at the same time I like it...however before we take this any further I will ask you again...what were you doing in that storm? I expect to hear the truth this time? Why were you there? What did you do?'

Hot Rod shivered slightly when he felt a glossa slick across his neck wires. Optimus must have retracted his mask without him noticing. He was scared but he didn't know how to answer him. What should he say to satisfy him? He had to say something but what?

'I was...out for a drive...testing my wheels and then when that storm came I took shelter till it was over...I swear that's the truth.'

He prayed that would work, he hoped Optimus would buy it. Optimus made no movement at first but when he pulled back his head to glare down at him Hot Rod suddenly found himself blushing a little. This Optimus looked just like his Optimus...but he had no scar. He looked even more handsome than ever...evil but very handsome and for a minute the youth found himself lost in his looks but that glare Optimus was giving him suddenly brought him back to reality. He was scary and evil looking but he was still very handsome. The Autobot leader didn't look too convinced but then he let go of the youth and walked back to his throne.

'Sounds like you to just run off to test your stupid wheels...however I will have Wheeljack and Perceptor probe your mind later just to be sure...now then I'm a little annoyed...get over here.'

Hot Rod cringed at the thought of that crazy Wheeljack ripping his helm open to look inside his head. He had no idea what Perceptor was like so he tried not to imagine it. He also wasn't looking forward to going over to this scary Prime but after what he saw today he didn't want to cross his wrath. Walking over very slowly he found himself standing in front of the evil Optimus. He couldn't look away from his face; even though his optics burned with an evil red his face just looked so handsome than ever. Staring at him caught him off guard and he cried out when Optimus suddenly dragged him forward and he found himself straddling his hips, their chests pressing up right against each other and their faces almost touching. Optimus now grinned evilly and once again Hot Rod flushed red. He felt angry at himself for finding this monster attractive but he looked so more gorgeous than ever and he was in a way Optimus Prime.

'What's the matter Hot Rod? Like what you see?' he sneered.

Hot Rod felt his face flare up a little but he was still afraid of this evil Bot. He could feel his hand rub up and down his back while the other was fishing around in a small compartment that opened up in the arm of his throne. After a moment or so he pulled out a small case and the youth watched as Optimus opened it up and inside he spotted a gun shaped device and a few vials that had a glowing blue liquid within them. The blue glow caught the youth's attention and he watched it like a feline would watch a small creature fly around. The fluid almost danced around within the vial like a small flame and he was drawn into it. It was like he was under a spell as he watched Optimus pick up the vial and wave it around his face in a playful manner.

'You want some?' he purred.

Hot Rod appeared a little confused but as he watched Optimus place a couple of vials onto the gun like device. The muzzle of the device suddenly converted into a large and thin needle and the vials suddenly emptied themselves into the device. It then dawned on the youth that this thing was a Chemical Shot Instrument (CSI) or, as Ratchet liked to call them, syringes. Ratchet used it him when he gave him some pain killers, chemicals or formula's but what was Optimus using it for? He suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and he shifted a little but the arm holding his back kept him in place.

'Come on Hot Rod...I know how much you love this stuff...if you be good for Wheeljack and tell him the truth I'll give you a whole case of it!'

Did he like it? He didn't even know what it was. Was he talking about someone else? Then a thought dawned on him. Ever since he returned the Autobots had acted like they knew him very well but they all seemed concerned with the way he was acting. They even said something that he was acting different then what they were used to. Did this mean that there was another Hot Rod? Did that mean...was if possible...he was switched with an evil version of himself? Was there an evil Hot Rod? Before he could even dwell on the matter he cried out in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his neck wires. Optimus had forced the needle into his neck wiring and was now injecting the blue liquid into his body.

'Wa-wait!' he squeaked.

He didn't even know what this stuff was but he now felt a painful, liquid fire spreading from his neck and throughout his whole body. He felt his body shake violently and he suddenly screamed in pain and feel backwards. Hitting the floor he starting having spasms and he wailed as this painful sensation took over him in an instant. Optimus just sat and watched in amusement as Hot Rod started kicking and crying out in pain. What was that stuff? What was it doing to him? Then he felt the pain die down slightly and he tried to relax on the floor. A few tears of pain trickled down his face and his vents were on full blast to keep his body cool. What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly feeling strangely hot? His legs began twitching as the warm feeling between them was getting warmer and warmer. His face plates were heating up and he was feeling very strange. His hands kept wandering down his body and he started moaning as it felt strangely pleasurable to feel himself.

'W-what's happening to me?' he moaned.

His hips starting bucking and he had this horrible sensation that he needed something. He felt like something was being drained away from within him and he needed it to be filled. His mind was starting to lose its control over him and he was feeling very, very hot. He then felt a hot wet sensation and when he looked down he was horrified to see that fluids were dripping out from the seams of his groin armour. Looking up at Optimus for help he tried to move over to him for his vision had gone hazy.

'Op-Optimus...help...I...something's wrong with me...!' he sobbed.

He suddenly had the urge to rip his lower armour off but he tried to resist it and quickly got on all fours, trying to make his way over to Optimus. He was feeling sick but as time passed he suddenly felt rather good in a rather disturbing way. He fell forward onto his face and gasped as his hands developed a mind of their own and starting forcing their way between the seams of his groin armour. His speech was now slurry and he wasn't even sure what he was saying

'Ooooh...oh what...what's happening to me? Op-Optimus...I...I...oh frag what's happening to me? I feel so...so...hot...Optimus...what's wrong...oh frag...please tell me...p-please... oh please...Optimus...please...'

His lower armour suddenly fell off and his fingers automatically staring slipping into his soaking wet valves. He starting moaning and wincing as his rear end twitched and quivered. Why was he getting so worked up over this? He was never like this but he found himself enjoying it. He was drooling like mad, he couldn't see and he was moaning like a whore. He was almost disgusted with himself as he cried out as he felt more Bonding fluids trickle down his legs. His slipped in two fingers, three fingers and sometimes all five of them. He whined and groaned as they slipped in and out, his whole frame trembling as he stroked his sensitive insides.

'Oh Optimus...Optimus please!' he screamed.

He once again tried to crawl over to him, his hands covered in his fluids as well as his legs and his sight disappearing. He couldn't see a thing but blurry objects that made no sense to him. He suddenly felt something and he assumed it was a leg. Dragging himself upwards he found himself slumped on someone's lap. Looking up he could just make out a face. He was so confused and hot he couldn't even think straight but all he knew was that he was looking at Optimus.

'Optimus...Optimus p-please...I...I...please...'

'Please what?' came a voice.

It sounded like Optimus, his Optimus, the one he loved and cherished. He wasn't focused and his logic circuitry was a mess. He just whined and bucked his hips again, his hands clawing down the chest of the Bot in front of him. He cried out again as this warm feeling within him starting to demand for something that only Optimus could give it to him. He cried out and waited for something to happen but nothing did.

'Please...Optimus please...I-I need you...' he moaned.

He suddenly felt a hand on the back of his helm and he was suddenly pulled forward slightly. He then felt something brush against his lips and he opened his mouth, a small muffled moan escaped his vocals as he felt a large mass move within his mouth. He wasn't thinking what it was right now, he just licked it and sucked away. His body had taken over and his mind was gone. He was enjoying this, he loved this and he found that the small part of him that still made sense to him was disgusted with everything that he was doing. His hips were still bucking and he still clawed at the chest of Optimus. His glossa run up and down the mass within his mouth and his muffled moan were almost pleasing to the audios. The hand on the back of his helm was forcing him to move up and down and as he continued to lick and suck the movement of his head got faster. He suddenly felt something explode in his mouth and his head was suddenly jerked back. He gasped as whatever was in his mouth dribbled out and he tried to lick the fluids round his lips, hungry for more. He felt a finger slip inside his mouth and he traced his glossa over it whilst moaning away, desperate to stop this hot sensation that had taken over him. The youth the grabbed the hand and tried to force the whole thing into his mouth, sucking and licking away like mad. He didn't even hear the dark snicker that drifted into his audios.

'Enjoying it?'

Hot Rod was screaming at himself, begging himself to stop with whatever he was doing. However he raised his head to look up at the blurry image that was Prime's face. After making a small whine he nodded and continued to lick the fingers on that large hand. He then made a purring noise and nuzzled it, his body desperate for more.

'Please...Optimus...p-please...' he moaned.

He was then hoisted up and he cried out when his hips were slammed down, a gigantic mass suddenly forced within him and that burning sensation growing even more. His valves couldn't take the size of the mass but they were perfectly lubed up for what was entering him so he didn't feel much pain even when his valves were torn. He felt pain, he felt pleasure and he screamed out in ecstasy as he was violently moved up and down. His head was thrown backed and he moaned and groaned, forcing his legs further apart and trying to move in rhythm with the powerful thrusts. He couldn't think properly but all he could think about was the pleasure, his optics were glowing and he was now dripping fluid's from out of his nose, his mouth and optics, his body suddenly went limp and his vocal's suddenly died out.

'Optimus...Optimus...I...oh Optimus...Optimus...'

Everything around him was spinning. The pain was hurting him but at the same time he loved it. His lips and formed a small smile as he continued to drool, tears falling down his face and he forgot why. All he cared about was this feeling that felt like it was about to explode. The thrusts were getting faster and he couldn't take it any longer. Then he felt the hands on his hips crush them painfully and then he felt a powerful explosion go off within him. He threw his head back and screamed, his optics almost glowing white and his vocals finally dying out. Falling backwards onto the floor he continued to look upwards. He couldn't hear a thing. He couldn't feel a thing but he saw movement but it was too blurry.

'Optimus...Optimus...please....Optimus...'

Optimus Prime sighed in satisfaction after closing up his groin armour and stood up. Hot Rod had fallen down onto the floor, his optics still on line and looking upwards. Liquids and fluids were trickling out of his optics, nose and mouth. His legs were still twitching and he continued to call out his name even though his vocals were now bleeding. He was a complete wreak but that was what always happened whenever Hot Rod took his favourite medicine. He wouldn't get back to normal until a few hours had passed and Optimus wasn't in the mood to clean up. He just kicked him gently and then dragged him over to the berth, throwing him onto the large bed and leaving him there whilst he made a quick call to his Chief Engineer, his cold voice echoing through his Comm Link.

'Why Lord Optimus sir *hehehe* I'm surprised you're still up, in fact I'm *hehehe* still surprised that you're still up after that *hehehe* y'know. We could hear him from *hehehe* down here! Did you *hehehe* have fun? If you want more *hehehe* Chemical X14 then I suggest you *hehehe* wait till Perceptor returns. He's out investigating the *hehehe* origins of that storm. Speaking of which *hehehe* when can we dig the information out of *hehehe* his mind?'

Optimus smirked and sat back down on his throne.

'Yes I did have fun and yes I have enough of that special little batch. You and Peceptor can collect Hot Rod as soon as he returns from his investigation. I want every scrap of information he has about that storm ripped out of his mainframe! Also I want Hound to transport the prisoner here so I can interrogate him personally! If he continues to remain quiet about it then I'll let Jazz and Ricojet have him.'

Wheeljack laughed away from the other line.

'Ah yes I forgot about *hehehe* him...I hope I get to *hehehe* play with him!'

Optimus smirked as his Engineer laughed away before hanging up and turned back to the berth where Hot Rod laid, his optics still on line but his body motionless. It was like he was dead and the only thing that indicated that he was alive was the tears that still trickled down his face. Chemical X14 was powerful stuff and the younger Bot could only handle four vials in one go. When he tried to take five last time he almost off lined and Optimus was actually about to leave him for dead until he grew bored. Ratchet was rather pissed that he had to revive the Bot but he did it anyway since Prime was about to rip his horns off. He smiled darkly and returned to his throne, looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Optimus was concerned with the attitude that Wheeljack was having with this little glitch problem. Ratchet had walked into the rec room complaining that Wheeljack had been up all night analyzing the data from the storm and the data they got off Hot Rod. He peeped into his workshop to see an over tired and cranky Engineer who snapped at anyone who tried to interrupt him. Also Jazz was acting very strange this morning; he was avoiding Optimus all together. He ran off every time he saw him and Prowl was trying to figure out what was wrong with. It was strange since he seemed completely fine last night. As he sat at his desk wondering what to do Hot Rod appeared with two cubes of Energon and a warm smile on his face. At least everything with the youth was getting back to normal; he wasn't acting in that strange and creepy manner. However something in the back of his mind was telling him something was off. Hot Rod smiled as he handed him a cube and sat down on a nearby chair with his cheeky youthful smile upon his face.

'Are you alright Optimus? You seem to be stressed out about something,' he chuckled.

Optimus sighed and retracted his mask to sip the Energon. It concerned him that his Autobots were beginning to fall apart after such a strange event. Wheeljack was now obsessed with this situation, Perceptor was now out in the field with Skyfire to investigate this storm, Grimlock was now running around complaining that Hot Rod wasn't Hot Rod and now Jazz was behaving very oddly whenever he was nearby. As leader it was his duty to sort out this mess and bring his troops back under order. He had to somehow convince Wheeljack to let this all go, calm Grimlock down and figure out what was wrong with Jazz, it wasn't like him to act like this. He sighed heavily and looked back at Hot Rod who smiled sweetly.

'I have to set the minds of my troops at ease Hot Rod. Wheeljack is refusing to give up on this matter and Jazz is acting very peculiar...it is my duty to solve any problems that concern my troops,' sighed the Autobot leader.

The youth sighed and flopped back on his chair. He didn't look to happy about the idea of what Optimus had to do and he grumbled away. Then a thought hit him and he sat up.

'Why don't I talk to Wheeljack? If he sees how I am right now he might forget the whole thing! I'll take him out for a spin; he does like to show off his moves every now and then. It might help him to relieve stress or something....works for me.'

Optimus looked up a little hopeful after hearing the younger Bot's suggestion. He knew that Hot Rod was always willing to help and this was proof that the youth was returning to normal. Plus Ratchet had told him in the past that even though he didn't look like it Wheeljack was a real mean machine when he was in his vehicle mode. Plus if he was with Hot Rod who now appeared to be calmer than he was before his doubts might clear up. Smiling slightly he gave the youth permission to carry on with his suggestion.

'If Wheeljack gives you any problems about it tell him it was a direct order from me.'

Hot Rod nodded and got up to leave, waving to Optimus before walking out the office. He walked down the hallways and waved cheerfully to every Autobot he passed. Some waved back and others just continued walking. He passed by Grimlock who just snarled at him but didn't attack him since he was helping Bumblebee carry some material for Hoist and Grapple. Hot Rod just smiled back in a teasing manner and carried on towards Wheeljack's workshop.

'Slag in a pit, I can't take this crap anymore...acting all innocent and sweet is starting to make me feel sick...but it will be all worth it...' he thought to himself.

As he thought to himself he suddenly walked past Jazz who looked shocked to see him. What he had said to him last night really must have shaken him up for he was now trying to get away. However the youth couldn't resist teasing him and called after him.

'Hey Jazz! Me and Optimus snuggled up together last night...I bet you wish you were in my place huh?'

Jazz stopped his tracks for a moment and trembled on the spot. For a second he did nothing but after a while he suddenly bolted off to hide somewhere. Hot Rod chuckled and carried on with the task at hand, entering Wheeljack's workshop to find the Engineer working away on this stupid project of his. He hadn't noticed him just yet so Hot Rod sneered down at him before pulling his friendly face and poking the Engineer on the wing. Wheeljack suddenly looked up and almost snarled when he looked up at the youth.

'I'm on to you,' he growled.

Hot Rod smiled.

'Whatever do you mean Wheeljack? Everyone says I'm fine so why don't you just give in to the fact that I am Hot Rod and you're just too stubborn to accept the fact that you're...'

Wheeljack suddenly stood up and glared down at the youth.

'Oh no...I know I'm right for I just found something...something that will prove to the rest of the Autobots that you're a fraud!'

Hot Rod twitched a brow in a slight panic but kept his cool. He hadn't forgotten that the Engineer was really, really smart and he knew that something like this might happen. So he came up with an Emergency plan just before he entered this world and now was the time to use it. He just smiled sweetly up at Wheeljack and turned around so the Engineer wouldn't see what he was doing.

'What makes you think I'm a fraud? Are you saying that I am not Hot Rod? Your systems and mainframe tells you that I am but your conscience doesn't. I'm hurt Wheeljack...I really am hurt...'

Wheeljack snarled and folded his arms. After he ran into Hot Rod last night he decided to continue his research despite what Ratchet had told him. He worked and worked until he spotted something, something that he overlooked completely. He discovered it by accident but it was proof that the Hot Rod standing in front of him was a fake. All he had to do now was convince Optimus and Ratchet which he was about to do until the youth showed up.

'I know what you are...I know where you came from...where is he?' he growled.

Hot Rod giggled with his back still facing the Engineer.

'Where is who? What are you talking about?'

Wheeljack suddenly took a step forward and grabbed the youth, spinning him around so he could face him.

'The REAL Hot Rod you fragger! You put him over there didn't you! Where is the device? Where is the Dimen-'

Before Wheeljack could finish he suddenly felt an unimaginable pain spreading across his arm like wildfire. He cried out and fell backwards, gasping as the pain started to consume him. Looking at his arm he was horrified to see one of Ratchet's syringes stuck in his arm with some traces of a glowing blue liquid. He was unable to identify it and he panicked as his systems began to flash warning signs across his optics. Looking up he saw Hot Rod holding five empty vials in his hand, an evil grin spread across his face.

'Chemical X14...five vials of the stuff could kill you or give you permanent damage to the mind...I can't let you destroy what took me forever to get...I have been yearning for this for as long as I can remember...it will be mine and if you think you can take that away from me...then I will have to destroy you...'

He smiled almost dangerously and knelled down next to the quivering Engineer.

'In a moment you're going to feel nothing but pain...then you won't be able to make sense of anything...then you'll be nothing but an empty shell...I was hoping not to do this to you but you left me no choice...I won't have anyone trying to take away what I want!'

Wheeljack gasped out in pain, he could call for help and like Hot Rod had juts stated he was started to lose his senses. He couldn't even access his Comm Link and his insides were burning up like mad. He glared up at the smirking youth and growled.

'W-what are you really after?' he choked.

Hot Rod smirked and pulled back Wheeljack's mask when he noticed that he was choking up fluids from his mouth. He had always wondered what lay under that mask. The Engineer gasped when he felt his mask pull away from his face and he snarled, baring his denta's. His scarred face was now there for all to see and he tried to lunge at the youth but he was too weak. Hot Rod giggled and traced his fingers along the scars on the Engineer's face. Then in a very low tone he whispered into the Engineer's audios,

'I want Optimus Prime...your Optimus Prime!'

The pain became unbearable and Wheeljack found himself blacking out. The last thing on his mind was that he had to warn someone, anyone about that otherworld he discovered...the place where the Hot Rod he knew was waiting for someone to take him home.

* * *

Most of the Autobots were in the rec room when Prowl arrived so he was bound to get some information on the whereabouts of his Bondmate Jazz. Ever since last night the special ops Bot had been acting rather funny. He would often look like he was deep in thought and other times he appeared afraid to engage any form of conversation with him. He even begged him to take the morning report up to Optimus, a job he always preformed with no questions asked. When Prowl asked why Jazz looked away and gave him no answer. When he returned Jazz was gone and he hadn't seen him since. He looked everywhere and decided to check in on the rec room now that most of the bots were on a break. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were playing "Slap me, slap you" in the corner, Ironhide was telling old war stories to most of the other Bots and, for some reason, Gears was reading a book. Optimus was even there talking with Grimlock who seemed very angry about something whilst Bumblebee tried to calm him down.

'Me Grimlock know what me Grimlock is talking about! Hot Rod is not Hot Rod me Grimlock know!' snarled the large Dinobot.

'You're not making any sense Grimlock, so calm down! You're upsetting Bumblebee here!' demanded the Prime.

'Optimus must listen to Grimlock! Me Grimlock know what me Grimlock is saying!'

'The matter is over and done with Grimlock. We want the subject to be dropped at once so we can continue with our lives!'

'No! Matter not over till Grimlock says it's over!'

Optimus sighed and tried to keep him calm as well since he knew full well that he was the only Autobot that the Dinobot respected. If any other Autobot, with the exception of Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Hot Rod, tried to calm him the Dinobot would go on a violent rampage. Prowl decided to lend a hand until he found Jazz so he walked on over grumbling whilst he did. Most of the Autobots were watching as the leader of the Autobots was trying to keep the leader of the Dinobots from throwing a major fit. Bumblebee was doing his best as well.

'C'mon big guy! We were all concerned at first but it's now been proven that he his Hot Rod! Can't we just drop the whole thing? Please?'

'But Bumblebee must know too! Hot Rod is not Hot Rod! Why no one listen to Grimlock?'

Optimus sighed as Grimlock continued to moan away. Even though it was Grimlock the fact that he was still disturbed by Hot Rod's sudden attitude change made Optimus wonder if he was telling him the truth. Deep down he knew something was wrong. He did felt like he was in the presence of another Bot when near the youth but all his systems keep telling him that it is Hot Rod and it was illogical to think otherwise. The storm must have messed them all up and that seemed to be the only logical reason. Trying to shake free from the worries for a moment he looked around and he spotted Prowl looking around. He discreetly walked over to him whilst Bumblebee managed to keep Grimlock at bay from unleashing his emotions upon the whole base. The second in command sighed as he looked around once again to see if he could spot Jazz.

'Have you seen Jazz Prime? I haven't seen him since this morning.'

Optimus shook his head and folded his arms. Jazz was on his list of problems. He had tried to say hello to him early on this morning but he ran off without even looking at him or saying anything. He looked terrible and all shook up. He seemed fine last night so why the sudden change? Was there something he missed last night? As he thought it over Prowl looked around again and looked a little panicked.

'Maybe he went to lie down...he wasn't feeling too good this morning...or maybe he went to see Ratchet...'

As Prowl spoke Ratchet suddenly entered and he also looked a little worried. He scanned the rec room and ignored the moping Grimlock before walking over to Optimus.

'Optimus...you haven't seen Wheeljack have you?' he asked in a worried tone.

'Ah yes...he went with Hot Rod for a drive...he's trying to clear up Wheeljack's doubts about the whole thing with the storm. Don't worry about it...this time Hot Rod sent me the coordinates where he was going so don't worry about it too much.'

Ratchet didn't look to happy about that.

'After the late night he had? Call him back Optimus, he needs rest!'

Optimus sighed and looked around. Grimlock was still angry about the whole thing, Jazz was acting weird, Prowl and Ratchet were now greatly concerned about their mates and Wheeljack might still be stressed about this whole situation with the youth. It had been a few hours since Hot Rod had taken Wheeljack out for a drive and he was now getting a little concerned for their safety. Prowl growled slightly and decided to look for Jazz elsewhere whilst Ratchet walked off to grab some Energon. Before Optimus could grab some for himself the alarm suddenly sounded and Teletraan-1's voice suddenly boomed round the base.

'Alert, alert...distress signal detected...distress signal detected!'

Upon hearing this most of the Autobots hurried to the control room, Optimus following close behind. He prayed that this wasn't what he feared and quickly activated his Comm Link to get through to Hot Rod.

'Hot Rod this is Optimus Prime, what is your status?' demanded the Autobot leader.

He heard nothing but static for a moment but then he heard Hot Rod's voice and the youth sounded a little shook up and he could hear blaster fire in the back round.

'Optimus...me and Wheeljack were out driving when some Decepticons attacked us! Wheeljack is injured and I'm holding them back for now...I need help...'

The signal was suddenly lost and silence followed. Panicking slightly Optimus entered the control room where Blaster was already trying to find a solution once he had confirmed the situation.

'Hot Rod and Wheeljack are in sector 10...Springer and his patrol crew are nearby so we're sending them over there straight away...the readings are unreadable at the moment so I can't even tell how many Decepticons are attacking them!'

Optimus frowned from under his mask and hoped Hot Rod would be alright but what was he doing in that sector? That was a dangerous area since Decepticons always wandered in and out of there nonstop. They had to act fast. As Springer was informed where to go and the Autobots got ready to attack Hot Rod was standing in a deserted area in a small Greenland. He smirked after sending that little SOS message whilst activating his frequency jammer and firing his blaster off in automatic. He also set off a disruptor just in case and then he finished it off by making sure his SOS signal was loud and broadcasting on all frequencies. After it was all set up he looked down at Wheeljack's motionless body. He was still awake but he couldn't move and fluids were dripping out of his optics, nose and mouth. He looked dead if it weren't for the fact that his optics were still alit. Chemical X14 was powerful stuff and he bought at least 50 vials with him stashed in his hidden compartments along with his special device, the very thing that brought him here in the first place. How Wheeljack figured it all out still concerned him but right now the only thing he had to worry about was getting rid of him. He kicked him a little whilst he circled him, laughing all the while. He could detect some Autobots nearby but he also detected some Decepticon signals not that far off. He had researched that the area he was in was high in Decepticon activity and so far luck seemed to be on his side. All he needed to do now was give Wheeljack a little make over.

'Just between you and me Wheeljack...I have been dying to do this to you!' sneered Hot Rod as his hand converted in a small chainsaw.

As the sun burned in the empty blue sky the sound of screaming metal was echoed across the vast wilderness.

* * *

Blue. He hated that colour so much. It made him sick to the core but yet he here he was on some Primus forsaken organic planet surrounded by it. Blue skies, blue sea, blue birds...everything on this planet was either blue or something else the Seeker despised. Starscream snorted in disgust as he flew across the empty blue sky in his jet mode, wishing he was somewhere else. Growling away as he flew across the large space of blue sky he continued with his search that his so called "leader" ordered him to do. Snarling at the thought of Megatron sitting on his throne whilst going on and on how great he was made him sick as did the colour blue. How he hated that colour. How he hated Megatron. He snarled again and then moaned as he heard a loud conversation right behind him that was making him hate his miserable life even more.

'OK Skywarp here we go...I spy with my little optic...something beginning with...B!'

'What the frag starts with a B up here Thundercracker? Oh wait...is it Buzzsaw?'

'No numbskull! Beside's he's in Soundwave's chest compartment and we can't SEE him right now! Right Soundwave?'

'Shut up and stay focused!'

'Oh you're no fun! OK...so what starts with B way up here?'

Growling in a very low tone the lead Seeker gave an answer, hoping it would shut them up.

'It's Blue you imbecile!'

'Dang! Congrats Starscream you got it right!'

'Blue!? That's not a thing! That's part of the sky you cheater!'

Starscream, the Air Commander, Science Officer and Megatron's right-hand Con, almost screamed in frustration as his fellow Seeker's, Thundercracker and Skywarp, along with Soundwave, the Decepticon Spy and Intelligence Officer, argued over some stupid Earth creature's game. What did he do to deserve this? Sure he was evil and cruel but he didn't deserve to put up with this infant like behaviour. As he moaned away in silence Thundercracker continued the game.

'OK, OK I'll give you an easier one Skywarp! I spy...with my little optic...something starting with...D!'

'How the frag is that easier? There's nothing up here starting with D!' snapped the black Jet.

Starscream sighed and muttered "stupid glitch" under his breath. Even Soundwave looked like he knew the answer as Skywarp guessed away.

'Is it...ducks? Y'know those annoying birds that fly around here!'

'Nope!'

'Is it...dust? Like when Starscream says "Eat my dust" and then runs away?'

'Do you see it?'

'...No.'

'Right then!'

'OK...D...D...um...oh frag...D...what is it?'

Starscream snarled in frustration as he wondered how the frag Skywarp managed to survive with his level of intelligence. He halted in mid air and transformed into his robot mode so he could scream at the pair of Dimwits flying behind him.

'Would you two knock it off? You're acting like a pair of Sparklings who should be sent to a "special" learning facility! Thundercracker, playing flesh creature games aren't acceptable and Skywarp you fragging idiot...the answer is-'

'Distress signal,' said Soundwave suddenly.

Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed and looked confused as did Starscream. Starscream appeared puzzled that Soundwave not only got the answer wrong but he was actually taking part in this waste of time activity. The blue jet sneered at Soundwave's sudden outburst.

'Nope Soundwave...it was Decepticon...that was the answer! Beside's you can't see a distress signal!'

Skywarp realized what an idiot he was and snapped his fingers whilst Starscream suddenly realized what the Decepticon officer meant. It now appeared on his radar that not too far away was a distress signal and it didn't belong to a Decepticon. It was clearly an Autobot distress signal and in his experience Starscream had detected them before but there was something odd about this one.

'Why would an Autobot activate their distress beacon in this sector? He's putting himself in danger...not that I don't really care,' growled the Air Commander.

'A trap?' suggested Soundwave.

'It's not very Autobot-like...you know what they're like with all that pride and crap!'

'We should investigate but proceed with extreme caution,' ordered Soundwave.

Starscream snarled for he hated taking orders off a Con like Soundwave but he obeyed. Ordering the two Seeker's to follow the descended to the Erath below, following the signal to where it was originating from. The red Seeker began to ponder if this really was a trap since they were now landing in a small woodland area. Even though there were hardly any trees and a few giant boulders were scattered here and there Starscream did feel like he was walking right into one. The Autobots however weren't very good at traps since Soundwave was on their side and with his sixth sense he could easily tell if it was a trap or not so the Autobots never risked it. Plus they acted all goody-goody and they were fair fighters...it made Starscream wonder why they never managed to beat them yet. There was one other thing that was worrying him slightly...Soundwave, even though you couldn't tell what he was thinking with the mask and visor, appeared to be very confused.

'What is it Soundwave?' asked Skywarp.

'I detect two Autobot energy signatures nearby...however one of them isn't recognizable...energy signature is abnormal...in fact I'm not sure if it is an Autobot...it is unknown to me.'

Soundwave appeared embarrassed over the fact that he couldn't even tell what it was whilst Skywarp looked very confused. Starscream sighed as he explained in a similar term.

'He means that he's not sure if it's an Autobot or a Decepticon...or what it is for that matter.'

The black jet looked a little freaked out whilst Thundercracker went on ahead to check it out. He was always going in first since he was a shoot first and worry about it later kind of Con. Soundwave was still trying to figure out what he was picking up on his radar whilst Starscream decided to report back in with his...leader. Activating his Comm Link it didn't take him that long to hear Megatron's voice.

'What is Starscream? What do you have to report?'

Megatron sounded as charming as ever and it made the Seeker feel sick just to hear his voice. Starscream snarled but he replied in a very cold tone.

'Soundwave has detected an Autobot signal in sector 10 so we are investigating it at the moment. He also can't tell who or what it is so we're proceeding with extreme caution.'

At this point Megatron would have snarled and told Starscream to carry on but even he seemed to be confused with the situation.

'Why would an Autobot risk exposure in that sector? And why can't Soundwave figure out what you're dealing with? This is not like him...keep a sharp optic out on this one Starscream...report back once you find something.'

Megatron's signal suddenly vanished leaving Starscream to moan on and on about how much he hated his life and why he should be the leader of the Decepticons. Soundwave was still trying to figure out what he was detecting while Skywarp waited for Thundercracker to return. As they waited Soundwave went over the facts, an Autobot set off a distress signal in an area that the Decepticons practically owned. It couldn't be a trap for it looked to obvious and the Autobots rarely ever did such a thing. If it wasn't a trap ten why would the Autobot risk exposing himself to the enemy. In fact he wasn't even attempting to hide it so that made it even more suspicious. Also what was with the strange Energy reading? At first he thought it was an Autobot but now he was reading signals and spikes that made no sense to him. Was it an Autobot? What else could it be? As he continued to ponder over the matter Thundercracker called out to them from behind a small group of trees.

'Hey guys! You better check this out!'

The Decepticons advanced, prepping their blasters just in case. Pushing past the tress and the shrubbery they made their way through to find Thundercracker looking down at something with a confused yet horrified look upon his face. Soundwave had noticed it too and now he was truly confused. Skywarp suddenly looked a little shook up while Starscream just didn't know what to make of it. On the ground lying in a heap, with his arms torn off and his body almost shredded to pieces was the body of an Autobot. His optics were dim and Starscream wasn't even sure if his Spark was still functioning. Presuming it was dead the Seeker walked over and peered down at it.

'Who the frag did this?' he sneered.

Thundercracker studied the body and found himself confused.

'Looks like his body was ripped up with a razor titanium chainsaw! Look at the slash marks and the gashes! This is defiantly a razor titanium chainsaw slash...but...do we know any Decepticon with one of those attachments?'

Skywarp shrugged whilst Soundwave also decided to analyze the body. The one thing that caught his optics was the strange blue fluid that was dripping out of the Autobots optics, nose and mouth. It was unknown to him yet it gave off a very strange reading that indicated that this fluid was possibly the cause of the Autobots demise before he got ripped up. That was what Soundwave presumed and he quickly informed Starscream.

'Autobot, known as Chief Engineer Wheeljack, was heavily drugged by this strange formula. My readings indicate that it contains chemicals and toxins that would damage the mainframe of any Cybertronian if implanted. He was then slaughtered with a razor titanium chainsaw and I assume has been left for dead. Decepticons do not carry any form of this weapon since it is only compatible with an Autobots system so I believe that an Autobot has done this.'

The red Seeker now looked puzzled.

'Why would an Autobot attack his own kind and then leave him to-'

Starscream was about to finish his sentence when he felt a terrible pain upon his wings. He staggered forward crying out in pain whilst the other three Decepticons suddenly raised their weapons at the threat. Starscream snarled as the pain subsided and powered up his Null Blasters before spinning round to face his attacker.

'You dare fire upon me you ungrateful piece of slag!?' he screeched.

To his surprise he found himself staring at a young Autobot who just sat in a very relaxed position on a boulder, playing around with his blaster. He winked at Starscream before sitting up, his blaster still pointing at them and a chilling smile spread across his face. Starscream recognized him as one of the Autobot Brats, Hot Rod. He came down to Earth with a whole bunch of young rookie Autobots to help fight the Decepticons and defend the planet. He was known for be rash and reckless in his battles...and he was also well known for being Optimus Prime's mate. Starscream sneered for he believed he was dealing with a little Sparkling.

'Well, well if it isn't Prime's little whore? Came out to see if you could fight the big bad Decepticons could you? Or are you trying to look for a good time since that old leader of yours can barely move nowadays!?'

The other two Seeker's cackled at Starscream's insult while Soundwave suddenly backed away a little. The strange reading he had been picking up was coming from the Autobot in front of him. The strange thing was that even though his optics, systems and scanners were telling him he was looking at an Autobot he found himself thinking that this wasn't an Autobot. The young Bot chuckled and hopped off the boulder.

'Oh I know how to have a good time Starscream...but you're the last Con I'd have one with. See you found my little art project!'

The Deception's suddenly looked a little shocked, even Starscream couldn't find it within him to answer back at the insult he had just been given. They looked back at the Autobot body at their feet and then back at the youth who was smiling coldly.

'Y-you did that?' stuttered Thundercracker.

'No...a little birdie did...OF COURSE I DID! That slag head was starting to get on my servos so I shut him up...he should be dead within the hour. Slag in a pit are you really a bunch of EVIL Decepticons? You're acting like a bunch of wimps!'

The Seekers looked at each other horrified and confused as ever. An Autobot would never do this to a fellow Autobot...he wouldn't even do it to a Decepticon. In fact he didn't even looked like he cared with the crime he had just committed for he was now complaining that the Decepticons before him weren't evil enough. This Autobot wasn't acting like an Autobot. Starscream cautiously stepped back but still aimed his Null Rays at the young Bot.

'Why the sudden change in attitude Autobot?' he snarled.

The Autobot chuckled and stepped forward. Even though he was clearly outnumbered this Autobot seemed to be threatening. Soundwave was now using all of his hacking skills to determine what they were dealing with and what he was getting was puzzling him. Hot Rod continued to snicker away.

'Aw what's the matter Starscream? Scared? Wish Megatron was here to bail your aft? Wish he was here right now? I bet you wish he was here!'

Starscream suddenly faltered and almost dropped his arms.

'W-what!?' he screeched.

Hot Rod giggled again and a sly smile crept upon his face.

'Oh you know what I'm talking about Starscream...you deny it over and over but the truth is you enjoy having Megatron come save your worthless aft when he feels like it! It makes you feel wanted and excepted...you love it when he's around don't ya?'

Starscream again faltered slightly at the sudden outburst. What was he getting at? Was he really trying to piss him off? Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other as Hot Rod continued to jeer at the shaken Decepticon Air Commander.

'Stop it...' he snarled, baring his denta as he tried to keep his cool.

'Aw what's the matter Starscream? Are you too embarrassed to hear this? You just want Megatron to come here and make me stop do you?'

'Shut...up...!' snarled Starscream once again.

'Where oh where is Megatron? Maybe if you scream like a little sissy he might come and save-'

Starscream suddenly roared, charging forward and grabbing the young Autobot by the throat. He didn't know what this Autobot was talking about but the fact that his Spark was pulsing rather fast and what he was saying about him wanting Megatron to come save him was pissing him off. Squeezing the smaller Bot's throat he growled in a dangerous tone. The Autobot didn't squeal in pain or struggle; he just smiled evilly as he glared up at the Seeker.

'You dam Autobot! I hope you're ready to die!' he howled.

However before he could rip the Autobot's head off with his bare hands a sudden blast and the cry from Skywarp suddenly made him spin round to see something that made him panic. The dark Seeker had already fallen from the blast while Thundercracker and Soundwave suddenly turned to face the attacker which turned out to be an Autobot patrol group. The Seeker realized that the Autobot must of been buying time...come to think of it...was it just a trap? The fact that he admitted to them that he attacked a fellow Autobot, leave him for dead and then call for help in a dangerous sector...was this all just a trap to give them the blame for the Autobot's demise? Snarling he glared down at the Autobot in his clutches and snarled.

'You...sneaky...little...Auto-brat!'

Before he could strike he suddenly felt someone grab his wing, pulling him back quite suddenly. Before he could even face his attacker he lost his grip on the Autobot and found himself getting thrown through the air, landing painfully on his back. He quickly jumped to his feet to see a green coloured Autobot that was now helping the younger Bot to his feet. Springer, a triple changer and part of an Autobot group known as the Wreakers...he was bad news for any Decepticon hoping to fight him.

'You'll pay for this Autobots!' he howled as he charged again with his Null Rays.

Whilst Starscream was attacking Soundwave had retreated to a safe distance and released Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage. As the smaller Decepticons aided the three Seekers in the sudden battle the Decepticon officer hid in the shadows of the trees and large boulders. He carefully made his way round to where Hot Rod was now standing with Springer, who was shooting at Thundercracker to cover the youth. What his analyze program discovered about the youth was quite interesting and he was curious to learn more. He didn't really care that the Seeker's were now outnumbered and that he could now detect more Autobots on the way. All he wanted was to learn more about the strange Autobot and report back to Megatron with his findings. Hiding behind a boulder he listened in on what the triple changer was saying to the youth as he blasted away.

'Are you alright buddy? Where's Wheeljack?'

'Oh Springer....it was horrible...I tried to stop them but...they...they...'

Soundwave growled in a low tone after hearing the pathetic wail from the youth. His assumption was correct; the youth had purposely lured them here so he could place the blame on them. However he was truly curious about this strange Autobot and, since it was his ultimate past time, he wanted to know more about him. Megatron was going to be mad but at the end of the day he was an Intelligence Officer and this was his job. Quickly transforming into his smaller cassette player mode he suddenly and discreetly coiled his wires around Hot Rod's spoiler and quickly dragged himself up and hide underneath it without anyone noticing. He maintained radio silence so no one could detect him and continued to hack in silence whilst the unaware youth continued to inform Springer what had happened.

'They just pounced on him whilst Starscream attacked me! I tried to help him Springer...but...but...I couldn't...I'm so sorry...'

As Hot Rod sniffled a little Springer looked at him cautiously before replying.

'It's fine...we're here now and looks like my boys took care of those Deception's!'

Looking over his shoulder he watched as the three Seekers took to the skies after getting a proper aft kicking. First Aid was by Wheeljack's side and trying his best to keep him on life support whilst holding in his emotions, the fact that his friend and mentor was dying right there in front of him was almost too much for the young Medic. The other Autobots were on the way and Ratchet was with them, thank Primus. As Starscream flew off he looked down below him and snarled. That little Autobot was going to pay for what he did. Growling as he once again found himself surrounded by the colour blue he suddenly wondered where Soundwave went.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Nightmare Beyond this World VI**

Jazz sat in his secret hiding place as he tried to sort his feelings out. He had been hiding here since early this morning so he guessed Prowl was going to be worried about him like he always did. He was always worried about him when he wasn't around and he sometimes hated it. He hated it when Prowl came looking for him when he wanted to be alone. He sighed and took a swig of some Medium Grade Energon he had secretly stashed in here. Ever since that encounter with Hot Rod emotions that he thought were long gone started to reappear. Feelings that he buried eons ago were now back to haunt him. The special ops officer looked miserably at the Energon and made a low sigh. The memory of loving Optimus Prime was there too.

'SLAG IT!' he cried suddenly, throwing the bottle across the room.

He trembled as he tried to calm himself and closed his optics as he told himself over and over that he didn't love Optimus anymore. When did he love him? Back at their old security job he idolized him. He secretly worshipped him and loved him from afar. However he was too scared to even tell him how he felt but when he finally built up enough courage...Hot Rod came into the picture. He was young, way younger than him and more charming to the optics with his bright colours and youthful appearance. It was no surprise to anyone when Optimus suddenly announced he was dating the youth. Jazz sighed and looked at the ceiling with watering optics behind his visor. He still remembered when he first met Optimus...or Orion Pax as he went by back then.

_He was tall and charming to the optics. Jazz, Prowl and Ratchet were surprised to see their new Head of security for their Sector was quite young. They were expecting him to be a little older but they weren't complaining since Jazz was kind of hoping he was the easy going type. However after his welcoming speech was over and done with he suddenly walked around their office space and inspected it._

'_A little dusty in here isn't it? When was it last cleaned?' he asked in a stern tone._

_Ratchet shrugged whilst Prowl stepped forward._

'_I have been trying to tell them to keep the place clean but...they never listen.'_

'_Oh you can talk Prowl! Look at your desk! Sure everything is in place but what about that thick layer of dust on that shelf over there!?' snapped Ratchet._

_As the two Bots argued with each other Orion suddenly spotted Jazz's desk and examined it. Jazz watched as his new boss looked at it with serious optics. He had such a handsome face and even though he seemed strict he had a calming aura around him. Jazz continued to study him as he scoped his desk and flinched when he suddenly picked up his Data-Track with his collection of music stored on it. Orion looked up at Jazz after guessing it was his desk and smirked._

'_So if I hear any loud music I know who to blame,' he chuckled._

_Jazz blushed suddenly but nodded. Orion placed the Data-Track back down and continued to look around some more. Jazz smiled softly as he felt funny emotions build up within him. Maybe this new boss wouldn't be so bad._

Jazz took sobbed a little. That was the day he fell in love with him. He was calm, polite and ever so noble when it came to his job but around his friends he was easy going, fun and someone to lean on when you needed him. For two whole stellar cycles Jazz continued to love him, still too scared to ask him out on a date or even flirt with him. Then, on that very day, his chances of ever getting together with Optimus were shattered.

_Orion was leaning back on his chair trying to relax whilst Jazz and Prowl had to listen to Ratchet rant on and on about some femme he picked up in an Energon Bar. Jazz laughed at the joke Prowl cracked about the Doc's date and shot a glance at Orion. He smiled as he watched his Boss snuggle in his chair and listening to some music he borrowed off Jazz so he block out Ratchet's perverted rants. He looked back to watch as Ratchet walked off to grab some Energon whilst Prowl called after him and then back at Orion who had his optics closed for a few seconds. He was so handsome...even when it looked like he was pretending to sleep. He looked back at Prowl who was grumbling away at something._

'_Primus that Ratchet is such a slagging whore on wheels! So Jazz are you going to get a date for this bar trip we're doing tonight?'_

_Jazz shrugged._

'_W-well there is someone but...I don't he can make it...'_

_That was a lie. Orion was going with them...but he wasn't going with Jazz so to speak. He had never been able to build up enough courage to ask him so as time passed between them Jazz seemed nothing more but a friend to Orion. Prowl sighed and shuffled on his chair a little._

'_Oh really? Well I guess that makes the two of us,' chuckled Prowl._

_Jazz smiled back and was about to say something when Ratchet made a low whistle. Orion heard it and looked up as did the other Bot's. Ratchet was looking out their office window and he was looking at something that caught his interest._

'_Now that is one fine piece of aft!' he laughed._

_Jazz sighed and got up to look at what Ratchet was looking at. Orion and Prowl also got up to have a look and soon all four Bots were looking out their office window to see who was standing outside. Jazz even raised an optic at the young machine that was standing out there._

'_Wow...he is hot,' snickered Prowl._

_He was young and had a slender frame. He also had a huge spoiler on his back that appeared to mask the fact that he was a little small. He was decorated with bright colours and his youthful face was charming to the optics. He was defiantly a hottie if there ever was one but he wasn't Jazz's type. This young Bot was talking to the assistant outside their office and was completely unaware of the four Bot's looking at him. _

'_I wonder if he's legal? He's defiantly a new model,' muttered Ratchet._

'_Probably only 50 stellar cycles old or something. Must be here about a security request.' Grumbled Prowl._

'_Yeah...he must be here for something like that....right Orion?'_

_Jazz waited for a reply but it never came. Looking up he noticed that his boss was staring at the younger Bot with wide open optics. He seemed a little distracted as he continued to watch the young Bot talk to the assistant outside and he ignored Jazz completely. Jazz looked back between his boss and the younger Bot and suddenly felt a little tense. Was Orion checking him out? He was looking at the youth with Optics that Jazz used at him. Suddenly Orion excused himself and stepped out the office to talk with the young Bot. Ratchet snorted._

'_I think he likes him,' he chuckled._

'_Y'think? I didn't think Bots like that were his type,' mumbled Prowl._

_Jazz watched, almost horrified as Orion talked away with the young Bot as if they were having a friendly conversation. Before he even knew it he realized that this was the end of his dream_

That day never left him. If only he had asked Optimus out that day then maybe things would had turned out differently. Instead Orion announced that day that the youth, known as Hot Rod, was to remain with them under protective custody since the youth claimed he was being stalked. At first Jazz didn't mind but as time passed Orion seemed to spending more and more time with the youth. They chatted together, they ate and drank Energon together and soon other security Bots, including Prowl and Ratchet, started talking. Saying things that Orion and Hot Rod were almost perfect for each other. Others saying that Hot Rod was too young for an older Bot like Orion. Then that day came. The day that Jazz felt like he died inside.

_Jazz optics widened at the sudden news that was announced in their office. Orion stood there looking a little flustered after he told his friends that he was now planning to date the young Bot named Hot Rod. Even though his watcher Kup came to collect him and his case was closed after Prowl managed to catch his stalker Orion was still very interested in him._

'_I just wanted to let you know that's all. I mean I have heard the chit chat going on behind my back that I'm some kind of pervert for going out with a younger Bot but I assure you that I haven't done anything like that to him...just yet...I just wanted to let you know so I don't lose your trust.'_

_Jazz's lips were trembling as Prowl and Ratchet answered back._

'_Don't be silly Orion. Once a Sparkling reaches 20 stellar cycles they are considered to be mature mechs and he's over 50. Plus he's quite the catch if you know what I mean,' chuckled Ratchet._

'_Indeed...plus there's hardly anyone here who thinks that about you,' explained Prowl._

_Jazz was now finding it very hard to circulate his Energon as his two friends backed Orion with his decision. He needed to get some fresh air in his vents so he tried to leave but Orion suddenly called out to him._

'_You're alright with this? Aren't you Jazz?'_

_Jazz looked back to see all three Bots looking at him. Orion looked at him with his charming face and his causal smile. The one that won him over in the first place. He stood there waiting for Jazz to say something. Since he was hiding his expressions quite well it was hard for any of them to guess what he was even thinking. Jazz looked at Orion...he looked so happy...so very different now that he had been spending time with the youth. Forcing a smile on he answered in a sweet and almost bitter tone._

'_Of course I am Orion...you two were made for each other so just ignore what those other Bot's are saying. I'm gonna grab some Energon...you guys want any?'_

_There was an awkward silence in the room before ratchet raised his hand prompting for some Energon whilst Prowl and Orion shook their heads. Jazz smiled one last time before walking out and closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he sighed and tried to hold his tears in. He should be happy. Orion was happy so why wasn't he happy. Trying to stay strong he made his way to grab some Energon and prayed that this little dating thing wouldn't last long._

However it didn't end. Orion continued to date Hot Rod even after he became Optimus Prime. At first some of the Senators tried to break them up since he was now a political figure and someone like Hot Rod would ruin his reputation. However Ratchet was able to pull some strings and convince them due to Optimus Prime's new role he would need some emotional support and since Hot Rod knew him so well they decided to let them carry on with their life together. And that was that. They had been together ever since. Jazz went a little wild after that, going out and getting drunk. In fact he almost got in trouble until Prowl came to save him. At the time Jazz didn't dare tell Prowl what was bugging him so he just stayed with him until he calmed down. After a while Prowl suddenly asked him out...and Jazz accepted. Time passed and they were now mates. However Jazz now noticed that Prowl was a little possessive of him. He always wanted to know where he was and always called him over the Comm Link without his permission when he was doing stuff. He was suffocating and the only time he enjoyed spending time with him was during a Bond or when they had little chats.

'Slag it all!' he sobbed.

He hated his life. He just never saw it before until Hot Rod uttered those words to him. He had Optimus Prime the Bot he loved first and he ended up with a control freak of a mate. This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair on him. He thought he was over Optimus but he clearly wasn't and now Hot Rod had the gull to tease him about it. Biting down on his lip he made a rash decision. He was going to tell Optimus.

* * *

Prowl watched as Wheeljack's body was placed on the berth. He was still alive but barely functioning and First Aid wasn't even sure if he had a chance. Ratchet almost went into shock after seeing his mate torn up to bits so First Aid ended up operating on the broken Engineer. It took a while for Ratchet to calm down but he was able to come back to help save his Bondmate's life. They patched up his scars, repaired his internal wiring and mechanisms and attached his weakened Spark to a life support. However evidence of some strange chemical found in his tanks was preventing the Engineer from making a full recovery so Perceptor was called in to investigate. Whilst he was doing that Prowl studied the scars and the damage that Ratchet recorded whilst patching Wheeljack up. Ratchet was with him and he now had a dark look in his optics.

'I swear to Primus I'm going to kill the fragger who did this to him!' he snarled.

'Well if you want to kill someone Ratchet you have to help me figure out what's wrong here!' muttered Prowl.

Ratchet looked up a little puzzled until he remembered what he was on about. The scars on his body weren't from a Decepticon weapon. Plus from Hot Rod's story stated that it was the three Seeker's and Soundwave who attacked and none of them used chainsaw like weapons. Plus there was that strange chemical found in his systems that at the moment was unidentifiable. Did Mixmaster make it? Did the Seeker's carry concealed weapons they didn't know about? Plus it looked like it would of taken a while to do this amount of damage to him so what was Hot Rod doing whilst Wheeljack was getting torn apart? He must of tried to intervene or something. Also there was one other thing that concerned Prowl....Hot Rod had a chainsaw attachment.

'You don't think it was him do you?' asked Ratchet.

'Well he has a chainsaw attachment...but then again Hot Rod wouldn't be able to cut through so deep. I mean Wheeljack has tough armour, how'd you think he survived all those explosions of his without so much as a dent? Hot Rod isn't physically strong and his chainsaw with his strength can't cut that deep...so for now we're ruling him out.'

The Medic agreed but on that note he added something.

'Why make him a suspect though?' he asked.

Prowl gritted his denta. He too thought that there was something officially off with Hot Rod but he had no proof. There could be some proof here that it was Hot Rod who did this but all he had to go by was some chainsaw scars and even though Hot Rod had one there was the fact they were attacked by Decepticons and they did love to torture and kill Autobots. Hot Rod himself was getting checked over by Perceptor whilst Springer was filling in Prime with just what happened. Prowl had managed to have a little chat with Springer before he went off to see Optimus and what Springer told him now made him greatly concerned. He too thought there was something seriously off with Hot Rod. Even though his central computer told him that it was Hot Rod he believed that this wasn't the Bot he grew up on Cybertron. But how could they prove that? Even Optimus wasn't sure what to do for he truly believed that this was his mate. Ratchet sighed as he bent down to softly pat the helm of his Bondmate who was barely alive.

'Primus Jack...what was so important that you never came back to bed last night?'

Prowl didn't like to eavesdrop but after hearing what Ratchet had said he suddenly thought of something. Hot Rod had claimed that he and Wheeljack went out together but no one saw them leave for all the Autobots were either in the rec room or out on patrol. The surveillance at the main entrance had been down due to a glitch found in the systems but Wheeljack always kept a secret camera hidden in his quarters and office. The only problem was that even though he had been told that there was one in there he wasn't quite sure where it was. Looking at Ratchet who was still quite upset he made a small cough to catch his attention.

'Ratchet...I'm sorry to disturb you but didn't Wheeljack keep a hidden camera in his office?'

Ratchet looked up with a tired expression but he nodded.

'Yeah...don't know why he installed it...the only problem is he keeps all the recording on a file on his computer system and I have no idea what the password is. He left me the hint for it but it doesn't make sense. He always said that I'd figure it out.'

'What hint?' asked Prowl.

Ratchet shrugged.

'It was a jumble of numbers...he'd said I knew what it meant but I have no idea.'

Prowl sighed as he tried to think. Jazz was on his mind too. He hadn't seen him all day and now he was starting to worry. He had asked Mirage and Bumblebee to look for him but they turned up with nothing. What was wrong with Jazz? Why did this happen to Wheeljack? Was Hot Rod really to blame? All these questions and not one answer. All he could do was continue to find these answers on his own.

* * *

This dark world...this dark, cruel and unforgiving world had given him nothing but pain. He couldn't move without it hurting. He couldn't think without it aching. Even though he was lying face down on a soft berth he still felt nothing but pain. Blue fluids were trickling out of his mouth and from out of the corner optics he could watch helplessly as Wheeljack and Perceptor probing their wires and devices into his bare circuitry after they ripped the back armour of his helm. However none of this was more horrifying than the fact that he had just willingly bonded with this monstrous Optimus Prime. He tried not to shed tears but it was so hard. He felt like he had betrayed his Optimus. He sobbed a little and made a small whine as Perceptor forced a long thin needle in deeper into the back of his head. Wheeljack was reading the data they were extracting from the youth and he seemed annoyed.

'This doesn't make *hehehe* any sense at all! He was there and yet he *hehehe* wasn't! None of his memory files *hehehe* make any sense either!'

Perceptor looked up a little puzzled himself.

'Have you run a scan on them just in case? Download all his memory files onto your portable scanner and we'll analyze them later,' sighed Perceptor.

Hot Rod took no notice of what they were saying. He just felt so weak and pathetic. He allowed this monster treat him like he was a lowly whore and he willing accepted it. If his Optimus saw him like this he would surely be disgusted with him. Wheeljack snarled again and retracted all the wires and needles out of the youth's head and slapped the armour back on. Hot Rod winced but was thankful that the two Dark Autobots had stopped what they were doing to him. They left him on the berth and walked out the room. The pair of them still talked on and on about the strange readings they got off the youth. After a moment or so Hot Rod grunted and forced himself off the berth. He spat out the remains of that fluid that was still lingering in his mouth. Gasping slightly he found the strength to stand and stumbled over to what he believed to be the washroom. His vision was a little hazy but he was able to find the shower and soon he found himself standing under a rush of warm water. The fluids all over his body dripped away but those hands and this sick feeling refused to leave. He hugged himself slightly and sighed.

'I...I have to be strong now...' he whimpered.

He couldn't run and hide into a corner now. He was an Autobot soldier and Optimus had told him there would be times when he had to face his fears head on. He had to get out of here. He had to know how he got here. He had to think. But he had nothing to go on and he didn't know who to ask. None of the Autobots here would tell him squat and some of them think he was acting like a little weakling anyway. Slamming his fists onto a wall he cried out angrily.

'This is no good! I'm stuck in some hell-hole where I just let some evil Prime have his way with me and I'm surrounded by evil Autobots!'

Then a thought suddenly hit him when he spotted the mirror out of the corner of his optics. Standing up straight he looked at the jagged piece of glass. He had thought about it before. The Autobots here all treated him like they knew him however he was acting different from what they were used to. What if there was an evil Hot Rod? What if he had been switched with that evil Hot Rod? That this world he was in was mirrored his own world in a very dark way. If that were true could it be that in this world if Autobots were bad...were Decepticons good?

'Oh what the frag am I thinking!? Ask a Decepticon? Where am I even going to find one?' he thought.

Biting his thumb he tried to think he suddenly heard something from beneath him. Looking down at the drain beneath his feet he heard a faint howling noise. Bending down he pricked up his audios to figure out what he was listening to. It was distant but it sounded like screaming...followed by a sickening laughter. Jumping back the thought of Jazz's Playroom came to mind. He had heard about it and that it was a very sick and very disturbing place. However it was also perfect at the same time. He must have some Decepticon prisoner stashed in there...maybe he might have answers. Making up his mind he turned to leave, whimpering a little at the pain from that intense Bond but biting down on his denta he walked out that room, determined to get answers.

He soon realized that this was indeed a tough job. He had no idea where to start looking for Jazz's playroom and he wasn't going to ask any of the other Autobots. Stopping in his tracks he suddenly remembered that this place was the Ark and even though it was in a dark place the layout was the same as his base. So if he navigated his way to what he believed was Jazz's quarters he might find this playroom. So pretending he was back in his Ark he walked down the hallways towards the area where he remembered where Jazz's room was. However the closer he got the louder those screams were and he guessed he was indeed getting close. The air had a cold and haunting feeling to it and it seemed darker down here than in the rest of the base. He suddenly felt scared as those screams got louder and louder and the laughter following sounded even more terrifying. Suddenly he found himself standing outside a doorway with the words

'Jazz's Playroom...Come on in and play!'

Even though those words were supposed to sound friendly and inviting Hot Rod was suddenly afraid but he had come this far. Clenching his hands into tight balls he pushed the door opened slowly. Peering in he whimpered when he saw all manner of tools and horrifying devoiced handing off the wall. Energon blood smeared all over them. Stepping in he suddenly had the urge to purge.

'Oh...dear...Primus...' he whimpered.

Hanging off the walls were the remains of dead mechs...some of them looked like they were still functioning. The screaming he had heard earlier was coming from the centre of the room where a large berth was on display. On it was a now dead mech...torn in two and someone was picking up the remains and dragging them away. For a split second he thought it was Jazz but when he turned round to see who had entered the room Hot Rod almost fell backwards when he saw what looked like the monster version of Jazz.

'What do you want? Have you come to steal my toys!' he shrieked.

Hot Rod stumbled back from the sudden howl but he was rescued when the dark Jazz suddenly appeared. The only thing that scared Hot Rod now was that Jazz was covered in Energon blood. Jazz looked at Hot Rod and then back at the monster Jazz nearby.

'Ricojet you fragger....haha...shut up and go away...ha...we have a guest...hahaha...a hot guest....'

Hot Rod noticed that Jazz sounded exhausted. What had he been doing and what was behind that door he just walked out from. The monster Jazz, known as Ricojet, grumbled and walked away. He disappeared into another part of the room to do Primus knew what to those dead body parts. Jazz sighed and looked back at Hot Rod. He did indeed look tired but he was still walking around like he always did, tall and full of his so called pride. Jazz grumbled again and perched on a seat, spreading his legs to show off the Energon stains all down his thighs. Hot Rod felt sick. Was Jazz hurting himself? Did he really enjoy this pain? The Jazz he knew would never do anything like this. After a moment or so Jazz grinned wickedly.

'So what do I owe this visit...ha...you look hot as always...I heard you last night...hahaha...so hot...I bet he was hot...and warm....'

Hot Rod flinched at the mention of the event and looked away. Jazz made a tired sigh and flopped against his chair murmuring strange things.

'I...I want him so bad...hahaha...I want him...but...he chose...he...HE CHOSE YOU!'

Hot Rod suddenly jumped back when Jazz suddenly pounced on him with a murderous look in his optics and a terrifying expression on his face. He looked angry and dangerous as he clawed at the youth's chest.

'You little fragger! It was supposed to be ME! NOT YOU! ME! MEMEMEMEMEME! ME!'

Jazz suddenly fell back snarling allowing Hot Rod to stand back up. Jazz was too tired from whatever activities he had been doing to actually hurt him. Jazz just growled up at him and started to crawl over to his berth.

'I...I'll get him one day...one day...'

Crawling onto his berth he slumped down and sighed. He didn't seem to care that the berth was covered in the fresh Energon as he snuggled on the soft berth. Hot Rod realized this was his chance and he ran over to the now tired Jazz who was on the verge of a shut down.

'Jazz? Jazz listen to me! Do we have any Decepticon prisoners? Do you have any down here?'

Jazz moaned and tried to shoo him away but Hot Rod shook him, determined to get some answers from him.

'Is there a Decepticon in here?' he almost screamed.

Jazz made a low growl and pointed towards the door he walked out of earlier before falling into recharge. Hot Rod looked towards the door and quickly ran over to it. He opened it carefully as not to wake Jazz and not to alert that Ricojet freak. He stepped in and noticed that it was very dark but there was something in there. Something was looking at him and it was giving Hot Rod the chills. There was no light switch so he had to wait till his optics adjusted to the dim light. He knew that someone was there but he couldn't see a thing. Knowing it was going to sound stupid he called out to the someone.

'Hello?'

Nothing. He guessed that if there was a Decepticon in here he wasn't the talkative type but a voice suddenly made him jump.

'What do you want?'

The voice was cold and harsh but Hot Rod knew it. Squinting he finally saw a figure strapped to a chair in the centre of the room. He was both amazed and horrified when he discovered who it was sitting on that chair, covered in Energon and optics as blue as the sky...hidden behind a bright blue visor. His entire frame was sonic white and upon his chest was the Decepticon insignia but it was red. He looked different but Hot Rod knew he was looking at the Decepticon Soundwave.

For a moment Hot Rod said nothing. He just looked at this very different Soundwave who was glaring back at him with those blue optics. Could it be true that this was a world where Autobots were bad and Decepticons were good? He wasn't even sure what to ask and if he did would this Decepticon believe him? But this was Soundwave so he had to be smart and logical not rash like Starscream. Stepping forward he tried to sound gentle but the frantic tone in his voice made him sound threatening.

'Are you really a Decepticon? Are you Soundwave? Megatron's Soundwave?'

The Decepticon looked at him completely confused.

'Is this some sort of sick twisted game you came up with?' he suddenly snapped.

Hot Rod bit his lip.

'Look I know this is going to sound weird but...are you Decepticons...good?'

The Decepticon now looked lost. Hot Rod was a little surprised but he guessed he too would find it strange if a Decepticon walked up to him and asked him things he knew about. He waited for an answer but the Decepticon looked a little disturbed.

'What is this? A trick? Some new mind game? Leave me be!'

Hot Rod sighed and he tried to think. This was Soundwave and if he was like the Soundwave he knew he had to be smart. He had to ask him the right questions but what to ask? To him he was an evil Autobot who kidnapped him and was holding him against his will in a hell hole of a prison. What could he say to win over his trust?

'I...I...I need your help!' he suddenly begged.

Soundwave now looked annoyed.

'Leave me alone!' he snarled.

'Please! Listen to me! I know this is going to sound weird but you're the only one who can help me! I'm not from here! I'm not from this place! Where I'm from the Autobots are good and kind! We fight to protect the Earth from the evil Decepticons but I somehow ended up here! I can't ask any of these Autobots cause they're all...they're all just so wrong!'

Hot Rod was so desperate...he was on the verge of tears.

'I'll do anything if you believe me! I don't know who to turn to! You're my only chance! Please...I don't belong here...I...I just wanna go home!'

Hot Rod now found himself crying as the thoughts of his beloved home entered his mind.

'I wanna go home...I wanna see Optimus...I...I want him to tell me it's going to be OK...I...I want to see him...'

As he sulked in front of the captive Decepticon Soundwave studied the crying youth. He seemed sincere but this whole story about Autobots being good sounded so bizarre. However if he was ever going to get out of here he needed to play along.

'You'll do anything?' he repeated.

Hot Rod looked up with a hopeful look in his optics.

'Y-yes...I'll do anything.'

Soundwave studied him for a moment before making a low growl.

'Then cut me loose.'

That was easy enough. Hot Rod stepped forward and started to cut the Energon ropes that bound Soundwave to the chair. Nothing was said between them as the youth continued to pull the ropes away. Now that Hot Rod's optics were now fully adjusted he suddenly noticed that Soundwave's groin area was covered in dry Energon and it look like his lower armour had been ripped off. The dark Jazz popped into his mind suddenly and he suddenly felt a little sick along with some pity for Soundwave.

'Spare me the pity and hurry up!' snapped Soundwave.

Hot Rod almost jumped back until he remembered that Soundwave had an ability to read minds. If he was able to do that then he must believe him about another world but when he finally cut Soundwave loose and stood back so he could get up Soundwave suddenly grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall.

'Look here Autobot! I don't know what you're playing at but it's not going to work with me! Now you're my ticket out of this slagging pit so if you want to keep your head intact I suggest you do as I say!'

Hot Rod winced at the thought of being taken hostage but then again this was perfect. If he was going to be Soundwave's hostage he might take him out the Autobot base and maybe lead him to the Decepticon base. Maybe the Decepticon's would help him if he reasoned with them and hopefully the Megatron in this world would listen to him. Looking up at Soundwave who was waiting for an answer he nodded.

'OK...but if you take me to your leader I'll...I'll...I'll give him some information.'

That was a lie but he needed to see Megatron. Soundwave looked at him suspiciously but he must of been desperate for information. He stood back and growled at the youth.

'If I am going to take you out of here with me...I need a weapon.'

Hot Rod nodded and took out his concealed weapon he kept hidden in his sub compartment. He handed it over to Soundwave who snatched it from him and aimed it at his head. Hot Rod kept his arms raised as the Decepticon ordered him to lead the way out of the base. They walked out of that small chamber and into Jazz's playroom where Jazz was still sleeping. Soundwave suddenly snarled and Hot Rod panicked when the Decepticon suddenly charged the weapon.

'W-wait! Not here! That monster...thing is back there!'

Soundwave snarled again but he took the youth's advise and left that terrible room. Hot Rod navigated down the hallways as he tried to remember where the entrance was whilst Soundwave looked out for any dangers. For some reason it was very quiet and it made the youth worry a little. Where were the Autobots? Why was it so quiet? He felt like he was being watched but he tried to shrug it off. Soundwave looked around with caution as well but with his Autobot hostage he didn't really have anything to worry about. They were able to get to the entrance but it was heavily guarded. Hot Rod winced when he spotted that Goldbug jerk and what looked like a monstrous Grimlock who stomped around. A few other Autobots stood there but none of them Hot Rod was able to recognize. Now they had to figure out how to get out.

'Any ideas?' he asked.

Soundwave said nothing for he was thinking. He then got an idea. Hot Rod suddenly yelped when he found himself getting flung over Soundwave's shoulder.

'W-what are you doing!' he cried.

Soundwave suddenly began to run towards the entrance of the base. Had he officially lost it? Hot Rod just clung on as he heard the shouts from the Autobots and the alarms going off all around him. He heard the blaster fire go off and he winced when he felt a shot hit him on his spoiler. Trying to figure out what was going on he looked over Soundwave's shoulder and saw that monstrous Grimlock trying to grab them. However Soundwave dodged him and suddenly jumped into the air. His engines powered up and that was when Hot Rod realized that Soundwave was indeed a Decepticon. Decepticon's could fly. Gripping Soundwave slightly he watched as the Autobot base got smaller and smaller as they got higher and higher. He almost felt relived as he slumped against Soundwave and fell into a recharge.

* * *

Hot Rod whistled away as he drank his rich Energon flavoured drink. He had been left alone in Optimus Prime's quarters whilst the Autobot leader had gone off to attend to business. Optimus had scolded him and demanded to know why he took Wheeljack to such a dangerous sector. He had told him what he had told everyone else. They were having so much fun that they didn't realize where they were when the Decepticons attacked. Whilst Starscream attacked him the others attacked Wheeljack and he was unable to help. Optimus sighed and said he believed him...for now. The youth grumbled away as he finished off his beverage.

'This world is full of weak minded Sparklings! Why can't they just accept what I have told them? There's no way they'll be able to heal Wheeljack...but just in case I'll have his memory core wiped...now what to do with Jazz...'

There was a knock at the door and the youth sat up. He walked over to the Screen beside the door where he was able to view who was out there. To his surprise he saw Jazz.

'What does he want?' he snarled as he opened the door.

Jazz looked up once the door was open but looked a little angry to see Hot Rod standing there. Hot Rod smiled sweetly as Jazz glared at him.

'What can I do for you Jazz? Optimus isn't here at the moment so if you want I can pass on a message...'

Jazz shook his head and sighed.

'No...no I just needed to tell him something...I'll come back later.

Hot Rod smirked and suddenly pulled Jazz into the room, locking the door behind him. Jazz stumbled over a few chairs as he found himself getting thrown into the room and he snarled at the youth. Hot Rod giggled and offered him a drink.

'Come now Jazz...you're all so cranky and such...a nice drink will calm you down.'

Jazz didn't look too willing to accept a drink but he was in the mood for it. He grumbled as he sat on a chair, nodding his head. Hot Rod smirked as he walked off to get the drinks. Making sure Jazz wasn't looking he slipped out three of his blue vials and poured all three of them into Jazz's cup. Topping it up with Energon he picked up the glasses and made his way over to the weary third in command.

'So Jazz...what can I do for you?' he chuckled.

* * *

**UH OH...What's gonna happen next time? Will Hot Rod get the Decepticon's support?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Nightmare Beyond this World VII**

Hot Rod sighed as he shuffled around on what felt like a soft feathery heaven. He can't remember the last time he felt like this. Safe and sound, surrounded by comfort and the knowledge that no one would harm him. He had blacked out after Soundwave took to the air with the youth clinging to his back. They had escaped the Autobot base and out of the clutches of those terrible Autobots and when he awoke he found himself in a room...well a cell more like since the door was locked and it was terribly small but it still felt very safe. There was some Energon on the desk next to him and there didn't seem to be any traces of drugs so he took it. Now he was just waiting for something to happen. For someone to come and get him. It felt strange. For once he was not terribly afraid of being held by a Decepticon...let alone being prisoner in their base. He sighed and sat up, his legs hanging off the side of the berth. He had been here for a few hours and nothing had happened. Grumbling he sat up and knocked on the door.

'Hello? Anybody there?' he cooed.

No answer. Sighing he flumped back down on the berth. Was this such a good idea? Allowing a Decepticon to take him hostage and back to his base? What else could he do? Staying with the Autobots wouldn't help him so he had no choice. The Decepticons were his only hope. More time passed and then he finally heard the door unlock and someone stepped in. Looking up Hot Rod almost fell over in shock to see what looked like Starscream. His still had his red paint job but his helm was silver and he looked much calmer then what the youth was used too. Starscream gave Hot Rod a cold glare but ushered someone else in. A smaller Con entered the room and Hot Rod guessed he was looking at Rumble or Frenzy.

'Slag it all Starscream! This stuff is heavy!' wailed the smaller Con.

'Careful with that Frenzy!' snapped Starscream.

Frenzy was carrying some instruments and for a split second he thought Starscream was going to use him as a Guinea pig. The Decepticon second in command looked down at frightened youth and suddenly offered some pity.

'Do not fear Autobot. If you agree to cooperate you won't feel any pain...I will try not to harm you but just for safety Frenzy here is quite heavily armed.'

Frenzy sniggered and displayed his weapons. Hot Rod relaxed a little but he still felt under threat as Starscream picked up the strange device and placed it on his head. It was like a helmet but he felt electrical surges emit off the blasted thing. It tingled a little but he kept still as Starscream suddenly put on a pair of spectacles as he started to read the information he was collected off his mini data pad. Hot Rod couldn't help but giggle at the strange small specs that the Decepticon wore. Starscream gave him an odd look.

'What?' he asked in a calm tone.

Hot Rod shrugged and looked away. He had heard stories that the Starscream he knew back in his world had poor optical vision but refused to wear any attachments to help improve them. Frenzy was looking at him as well and he looked puzzled.

'Hey Starscream...this guy is given me the creeps! In a good way...I mean he didn't look like the one who ripped my arm off a few weeks back!'

Hot Rod suddenly flinched at the sudden remark.

'I did what?' he asked.

Starscream suddenly looked at him in a peculiar manner. He looked back at his data pad and then back at the youth. He took off his specs and then peered down at the youth as if he was trying to spot something. The youth felt a little uneasy as Starscream continued to study him.

'Tell me Autobot...where did you come from again?'

Hot Rod looked at Starscream and then back at Frenzy. Sighing he explained as best he could. He told them that he lived with the Autobots on earth but they lived in peace with the humans in exchange for stopping the Decepticons from destroying the planet. One day he went out for a drive and got caught in a strange storm. He then went to investigate a strange glowing ball of light and that someone knocked him out.

'I..I can't remember who...but I remember seeing someone standing there...smiling down at me. Next thing I knew I woke up and I was in this world with this weird paint job and everything. You have to believe me...I'm telling you the truth.'

Starscream hadn't changed his expression since the youth had started his story. Frenzy however looked like he had been struck with a hammer or something.

'Have been stuck with lightning or something?' he snapped.

Starscream hushed him and removed the device off the Autobots head. Hot Rod watched as Starscream packed up his equipment and ordered Frenzy to carry them away. As the smaller Con grumbled away the Decepticon looked down at the youth with wonder.

'We'll be back so just stay put.' He ordered in a low tone.

As he turned to leave Hot Rod jumped up.

'Wait! Do you believe me!?'

Starscream looked back before he closed the door.

'I have to consult with my leader.'

With that Hot Rod was left alone again. The youth sighed and fell back on the berth. Would they believe him? What then if they did? Could they help? Trying not to worry too much he tried to think back to the days he was with his Optimus. These memories kept him happy and gave him hope that he would get back home. The memory of his early days with Optimus made him feel happier...especially the memory of when he became Prime...it reminded him of how much Optimus wanted him to stay with him always.

----

_Hot Rod sighed as he sat on a chair in his room. He wasn't in the mood to watch the ceremony so he just sat in that small room and sulked. He should be happy. Orion Pax was now Optimus Prime, chosen by the Matrix after Sentinel Prime passed away to lead the people of Cybertron. He should be happy but he wasn't. He had been approached by the senators and members of the Cybertron High Council. They had asked him...no, it was more like a demand. They had demanded him to leave Optimus now that he was a political figure and that the people of Cybertron might say things about him if they knew he was dating a young mech. At first Hot Rod argued back that this wasn't fair but they argued back that his presence would only bring a great deal of stress to Optimus. That he would only add to the Prime's list of problems. That Optimus needed an older and mature mate and Hot Rod didn't fit the bill. In the end Hot Rod ran off to hide in his small room. He felt inferior and pathetic. He didn't deserve to watch Prime's ceremony. He wasn't right for him. Everyone said so._

'_Bunch of fat glitched headed credit grabbing slaggers,' he sobbed._

_He felt so pathetic. He met Optimus when his watcher went away and someone started to stalk him. Scared he went to a security centre where he was greeted by Orion Pax who agreed to watch him until his watcher returned. During that time they had fun together and got to know each other. Next thing he knew he was taking the youth out on a date. For the first time the youth felt like he was on top of the world and he wished it would be like this always. However the Matrix chose Optimus and now his whole life had changed. Sighing he decided to go for a walk. The hallways were quiet within the Main Tower of Iacon where Hot Rod was waiting for Optimus to return from his ceremony. Since everyone was there to watch he found himself quite alone._

'_I wonder if it's over yet?' sighed the youth._

_He headed towards a viewing point where he was able to overlook the Great Hall of Iacon from above. Looking across the great city he watched as the city lights glowed so bright it felt like he was watching the night sky but with more stars. Directly below him was the great hall and he could see some of the mechs leaving. He guessed the ceremony was now over and everyone was now leaving. He wondered where Optimus was right about now. Probably celebrating the fact he was now Prime. He sunk into a chair and sighed again. He might have met someone new by now._

'_It's not fair,' he sobbed._

'_What's not fair?'_

_Hot Rod jumped up in shock and spun round to find Optimus standing there with a tired expression upon his face. He'd got taller since he last saw him; he guessed it was a side effect of the matrix. However he looked terribly tired and exhausted. He grumbled slightly before sitting down on a nearby chair. He looked back at Hot Rod waiting for answer._

'_What's the matter?' he asked._

_Hot Rod shuffled a little and avoided looking at him. However Optimus reached over and gripped his hand, determined to know what was wrong with his younger mate._

'_Come now Hot Rod you can tell me.'_

_The youth looked up. Optimus looked much more mature now that he had a matrix with him. Maybe this was why he was told to stay away from him. He wanted to tell him that but he was too scared that Optimus might actually turn around and say "yeah let's meet new mechs, bye!" and leave him right there without even turning back. Taking a deep breath to keep his vents cool he looked up again at Optimus and almost sobbed._

'_I was told to...leave you cause I would cause you stress and worry...and that I'm too young for you,' he said in a hushed tone._

_For a second nothing happened. Then the expression on Prime's face changed from a calm one to a sudden angered expression. In fact he almost jumped up and slammed his fist against the wall but he held his ground. He did not want to scare his young mate. Hot Rod looked up almost afraid after seeing his older mate suddenly growled in a terrifying way and almost destroyed the nearby wall. He muttered Cybertronian curses under his breath and stomped around like a Sparkling._

'_Of all the stupid, nosy old slag heads I have to put with!' he snapped._

_The youth felt a little uncomfortable as Optimus continued to rant away. After a few more curses Optimus finally forced himself to calm down and looked down at his young mate with an apologetic look in his blue optics._

'_S-sorry about that...they've been at me too about this matter. In fact they tried to set me up on a date with this awful tower mech who did nothing but brag about how much property he owned. Then he had the gull to tell me that I was some fine piece of aft so I just left him in some fountain and they kicked him out after presuming he was drunk, which he was. Then they started telling me that young mechs were so over rated and that they were too much trouble. I knew they were directing this at you so I just left. Primus I never met such a bunch of old life meddling glitch heads.'_

_As Optimus continued with his curses and insults Hot Rod couldn't help but giggle. It was rather amusing to see Optimus act this way. He was always so dignified and calm but now he was acting like a little Sparkling after getting told off. Optimus continued on and on until Hot Rod finally got up and took a firm grip of his hand._

'_OK...OK I get it. You need to calm down a little. You just became a Prime today so don't over react OK?'_

_Optimus realized that he had been acting a little out of order. He smirked as Hot Rod led him over to a chair and tried his best to keep him calm and relaxed. The youth sighed; already Optimus was having some major difficulties with his new life. Did he have any room in it? Would he really cause him problems? Noticing his troubled face Optimus raised the youth's face up so they were looking at each other._

'_Now Hot Rod...I don't want you to think that now I'm Prime you gonna cause me any problems. I don't care what they think or what anyone else thinks. Please stay here with me.'_

_Hot Rod blushed a little. Optimus certainly knew how to woo him and it was working. It was just a simple speech but it already made the youth feel better. He snuggled up against Optimus and sighed._

'_OK...if I get to name a freeway when you open one!'_

_Optimus suddenly laughed as he patted the youth on the back._

'_Well...I suppose you could. But please tell me what you intend to call it?'_

'_Um...the Flaming Speed way of Doom!?'_

'_....Forget it.'_

'_OK then...how about Daredevil way!?'_

'_No.'_

'_Highway to hell?'_

'_No way.'_

'_Trickster Avenue?'_

'_I'm not listening to you anymore.'_

'_Aw c'mon....how about a freeway named after me!?'_

'_Oh for the love of Primus...'_

_The night continued as they sat there watching the stars and talking about funny names for a road that Optimus might not open yet. It was times like this that he was thankful that Optimus didn't just love him for his looks. He just wanted nights like this to last forever. _

_---_

Hot Rod sighed as he remembered that night. Afterwards Optimus literally told the senators to frag off. It made him feel better but he did his best to support him as he continued to lead the people of Cybertron. When the war began he became a soldier to help fight against the Decepticons. But when Optimus went off in search for more Energon he almost threw a tantrum when Optimus said he wasn't coming. He waited for four million years until he finally received word that the Autobots were alive and on a planet called Earth. He managed to join up with them sometime later and he had never been happier since. But now he was trapped in some dark world far away from Optimus Prime. He was hoping that this plan of asking the Decepticons for help was a smart move but he was already their prisoner so he really had no choice but to continue on with this plan. At that moment the door opened and Starscream appeared once again.

'Megatron will see you now.'

* * *

Optimus sighed as he walked alongside Ratchet and Prowl as they debriefed him about what they discovered about Wheeljack and the strange chemical they found in his tanks that was delaying his recovering program and was glitching up his systems. They had Perceptor analyze it and the results that came back made Optimus worry. According to Preceptor's report the chemical was a mind alerting drug that increased the primal nature within any machine causing them to be in an aroused state. However taking too much would overload the systems and damage the mind in such ways it would almost be impossible for it to recover. Wheeljack had over six times the amount that would destroy his internal systems and now he wasn't sure if he would recover.

'Does he know where it came from?' asked Optimus.

'No...It's something that I would guess the Decepticon's made but some of the readings he got from it didn't make any sense. In fact one of them he thought never existed and another was something not even listed on his Chemical Listings,' informed Ratchet.

'So if it wasn't a Decepticon who made it then who did? And was it really a Decepticon who attacked Wheeljack?' asked Prowl.

The Autobot leader bit his lip under his mask. Prowl had told him that he was suspecting Hot Rod for harming Wheeljack since he had a Titanium Chainsaw Attachment and the scars on Wheeljack's armour was similar to that of a Titanium Chainsaw slash mark. None of the Decepticon's had such an attachment. However Hot Rod wasn't physically strong enough to cut through Wheeljack's special armour so he was ruled out of the suspect list...for now. This was indeed a puzzle, they had all the pieces but couldn't put any of them together and Optimus guessed he was missing some important parts. He didn't want to do it, the leader in him wanted to do it but he didn't want to do it. They were on their way to Prime's quarters where Hot Rod was waiting for them. They were going to have a little chat with him about the events of what happened. It felt like they were going to interrogate him but after thinking about it that was what they were going to do.

'You don't have to come Optimus, I can handle this,' informed Prowl after noticing the worried expression in his leader's optics.

'It's fine Prowl besides I can tell if he's lying or not. I don't want to believe it but he might be hiding something from us,' sighed Optimus.

As they got closer and closer to Prime's quarters they suddenly heard a loud crash. Ratchet looked alarmed whilst Prowl looked like he had suddenly walked into a battle. Optimus suddenly feared the worst for the source of that loud noise came from his quarters. The three Bots quickly made their way towards Prime's room whilst questions ran through their minds. What was that noise? Who made it? Was it Hot Rod or someone else? Upon their arrival they found Hot Rod sitting outside the room, shaking like a leaf and the door appeared locked. Prime's first reaction was to kneel down to see what was wrong with the youth whilst Prowl tried to analyze the situation. Ratchet joined Optimus when he noticed a large cut on the youth's spoiler and he was already trying to stop the bleeding Energon. They heard a sudden loud crash from Prime's room and Prowl suddenly jumped back. He was detecting something dangerous within the room and for a safety measure he pulled out his blaster. It sounded like Grimlock was going on a rampage in there with the loud crashing and banging that was going on. The Autobot leader needed answers and he looked down at his shivering mate.

'Hot Rod? What's going on? What's happening in there?' demanded Optimus, trying to be gentle.

Hot Rod looked up and he looked terrified. He sniffled a little before clutching Prime's arm and emitting a small sob.

'I-I don't know why he did it. I was just sitting down waiting for you to come back when Jazz came in.'

Prowl's audio's suddenly pricked up at the mention of his mate's name.

'Jazz?' he queried in a confused tone.

Hot Rod nodded and made another sniffle.

'I offered him a drink but then he started acting weird. Then he got really angry and trashed our room. He even hit me! I don't know why he did it but I had to get out. I locked him up in there but I don't know what to do! I want to help him but I just didn't know what to do!'

Optimus looked up at Prowl with some concern and confusion. Jazz acting in a violent manner? That wasn't like him and why would he need to anyway? Violence was a last resort for the special ops Bot but Ratchet had confirmed that the dangerous entity that the second in command was picking up was in fact Jazz. Optimus picked up his energy signature as well and so did Prowl. The second in command looked like he had been hit with a blast from Megatron's Fusion Cannon.

'J-Jazz wouldn't do anything like this!' he snapped, glaring at Hot Rod.

'How do we know he isn't lying!?'

Hot Rod flinched at Prowl's harsh tone but Optimus raised his arm to calm the second in command down.

'We don't know that yet Prowl! Stop making accusations when you have nothing to back it up! Jazz is in there, he's wreaking my office and quarters and we don't even know why!'

Prowl suddenly growled.

'Optimus can't you see!? He hasn't been the same since the storm! Even you doubted him! You kept talking about how you felt it down in your Spark that this wasn't the Bot you met back on Cybertron and even Springer said the same thing! How the slag do we even know this is Hot Rod!?'

Optimus once again bit his lip. It was true. He wasn't even sure if this was the Bot he met back on Cybertron and many of the other Bot's were feeling the same way. However he wasn't a clone made by the Decepticon's to destroy them. He wasn't a Starscream hiding in a costume. He had no viruses and there was no sign of tampering with his mind. Their systems told them over and over again that this was Hot Rod 100% over so what was he to do? Sighing he stood up and looked down at his second in command.

'We'll discuss this later Prowl. Right now we have to figure out why your mate is having a fit in my office.'

Prowl looked like he wanted to say something but he held his glossa. Ratchet took over for watching over Hot Rod whilst the other two opened the door carefully and stepped in.

'Holy slag!' gasped Prowl.

Prime's office and quarters looked like a bomb had detonated. It was almost unrecognizable and Optimus looked a little upset that some of his prized items had been destroyed. Documents were all over the floor and damaged furniture had been tossed over. His desk looked like a Dinobot stood on it and the walls were covered in Energon. Thankfully it was the drinking kind and not the bleeding kind. The Autobot leader sighed as he walked in further with some caution. Prowl locked the door behind him and scanned the room.

'Jazz?' he called out.

There was a sudden loud bang from the washroom and Optimus jumped round to see Jazz staggering out with a large pipe in his hand. Looking at the damage on the wall Optimus guessed that Jazz had ripped it out from within. Prowl stepped forward but Jazz suddenly made a low snarl and glared at them. He didn't appear to be thinking straight and when he looked up at them Optimus noticed the blue liquid dripping from his optics, nose and mouth. Had he been drugged to? How did that happen? Before he could even guess why Jazz suddenly lunged at Prowl and smacked him over the head with the pipe.

'Jazz! Stop! I order you to stop!' demanded Optimus.

Prowl had been knocked over and he groaned as he tried to get back up. Jazz suddenly looked at Optimus and his expression changed.

'...Op...Optimus...'

Jazz's speech was slurred and it was almost too hard to make out. However Prime realized this was his chance and he stepped forward very slowly. Jazz just continued to stare at him as if he was in a trance whilst Prowl was still recovering from the blow. Raising his hands to show he meant no harm he continued to advance towards Jazz.

'Jazz...put the weapon down and let's talk. We need to have Ratchet look at you.'

Jazz said nothing but he squirmed a little. He was looking at Optimus in a disturbing way and Optimus had to admit he was feeling a little uncomfortable. He was right in front of Jazz who just stood there like a statue. Something wasn't right.

'Jazz? Answer me.'

Then it happened so fast Optimus didn't have time to react. Jazz pounced on him, knocking him over flat on his back. Optimus now found himself wrestling Jazz who was still on top of him and trying to claw at his mask. He may not look like it but Jazz was pretty heavy and he was hard to push off since he was clinging to Prime's body with his legs.

'Jazz! Get off me right now!' snapped Optimus.

Prime winced suddenly when he felt his mask ripped from his hinges. Before he could do anything Jazz did something he never imagined he would ever do. He bent down and kissed him. The sudden shock from it left Prime's mouth open and he made a muffle gasp when he felt the glossa slip down his throat. He tried to push Jazz off but he was clinging to him like mad. In fact his fingers were digging into his armour almost denting it. Optimus gagged again and then he tasted something that made him panic. The blue liquid that was seeping from Jazz's mouth was now getting into him and it was already doing something to him. Using all his strength Optimus kicked Jazz off him. The smaller Bot hit the wall behind him and made a small groan of pain before he got up on all fours and started to crawl towards Optimus.

'Jazz I'm ordering you to stop!' demanded Optimus, climbing to his feet.

Jazz continued to crawl and mumble strange things. Prowl had fully recovered but when he got back up to see his mate kissing his leader he froze on the spot. At first it felt like time had stopped as he watched his mate crawling all over his leader like a mad machine. Even when Optimus kicked him off and he continued to crawl towards him like some whore. He didn't know what to do for a moment until he came to his senses. Jumping up he pulled out his blaster and set it to stun. Jamming it into Jazz's circuitry he gave his mate a full blast, knocking the special ops Bot out.

'What the frag was that!?' he suddenly shouted down at his sleeping mate.

'W-why did you do that!? I mean what the frag!? I'm your mate! How could you do that in front of me!?'

Prowl felt his emotions build up within him as he glared down at his mate who was blissfully unaware of what was being said to him. How could he do that to him? Why did he do it? He just smacked him round the head with a metal pipe and then started kissing his leader. He felt hurt and betrayed. He felt sick and disgusted. He felt disappear and hatred. Optimus gasped as he felt the alien chemical invade his systems and he walked over to angered Prowl. He had to calm him down.

'Prowl...get Jazz down to the med bay...have him checked over by Perceptor.'

Prowl did nothing at first as he continued to stare down at his sleeping mate.

'Prowl! He was drugged! He wasn't himself so please don't judge him! I need you in a stable condition! Someone did this to him and if we're going to find the slagger who did this then I need you to be fully functional!'

Optimus suddenly gasped when the drug took effect and he fell over. Prowl was suddenly brought back to reality when his leader collapse at his feet. He called out to Ratchet who quickly entered the room. At first he didn't know who to examine first but Jazz seemed to be in a stable state but Optimus was struggling to fight the chemical that somehow entered his system. As he knelt down to assist his leader Hot Rod peered in from outside.

'I wasn't expecting Optimus to get any of it...this might be an entertaining afternoon after all,' he cackled in a low tone.

* * *

Hot Rod didn't like the feeling of wearing cuffs but since he was in the enemy base he had little choice. Starscream walked right in front of him whilst Thundercracker and Skywarp walked either side of him making sure he wasn't going to try anything. He looked up at the curiously and noticed that they too were different from what he was used to. Like Starscream their helms were silver and their Decepticon's insignia's were red. He even wasn't expecting their base to look like this. It was dark and depressing like the Autobot base, it was bright and full of Decepticon's wandering about. All of them looked at Hot Rod with both wonder and disgust. Hot Rod looked back with the same expression only he was amazed that he was in the presence of good Decepticons. He recognized a few of them. Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Reflector, the Insecticons, the Constructicons and so many others. All of them looked different from what he was used to and they even acted different. However they all looked at him as if he truly were from another world. Starscream shooed them all away and Hot Rod followed him into an elevator. The youth was thankful he was no longer in the presence of all those Decepticon's and it was just him and the three Seekers. However Thundercracker peered down at Hot Rod with curiosity as the elevator moved downwards.

'Are you really from another world?' he sneered.

Before the youth could even reply to Skywarp suddenly smacked the light blue Seeker on the helm. Hot Rod tried not to laugh since he was used to seeing the two Seeker's quarrel about petty things.

'Don't talk to him TC! We're not allowed to...besides this is the infamous Hot Rod!' growled Skywarp.

Thundercracker grumbled after receiving the smack.

'But...he does give off a weird vibe...and he's kinda...shrimpy.'

'What the slag is that supposed to mean!?'

'Well...he doesn't look tough or intimidating like he used to...he looks like a wimp.'

Hot Rod suddenly looked up at Thundercracker at the sudden insult.

'Who are you calling a wimp you gas head!'

Unfortunately Hot Rod had forgotten that he was supposed to be asking these Con's for help and he mentally slapped himself when he realized he wasn't going in the right direction with this. Thundercracker suddenly snapped and he snarled down at the youth whilst Skywarp thought the insult was rather funny.

'Who the slag do you think you're talking to!' snarled the Decepticon.

Starscream suddenly growled in a low tone and turned around.

'Would you two shut up? You're giving me a headache! And no more talking to him or else I tell Hook who was responsible for leaving his med bay in a mess!'

The two Seekers suddenly went silent and Hot Rod couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the two Seekers running away from an angry Hook. It almost sounded like Ratchet and the Twins back home. He sighed at the memory of home and hoped that these Decepticon's would help him get back there. The elevator finally halted and the doors opened. Starscream stepped out along with Hot Rod but the red Seeker halted the other two Seekers.

'That's fine there guys. I can handle him.'

The two Seekers didn't look to happy at first but the obeyed and stepped back into the elevator. As the doors closed Hot Rod followed the silver helmed Seeker down the long hallway until they reached a large door with the Decepticon insignia that was of course red. Before they went in Starscream looked down at the youth with a worried look.

'I should warn you...this room is heavily packed with my motion lasers that will attack anyone who isn't a Decepticon. If you do try something they will activate and you will be killed. Understand?'

Hot Rod gulped but nodded. Starscream then reached over and released him from the cuffs. Massaging his wrists he sighed with relieve as Starscream then turned to open the door. Starscream entered and the youth followed, looking around. It was a large room but it wasn't what the youth was expecting. It was a mixture between a lab, a control unit with large computer terminals and he could have sworn he spotted a berth in the corner. Walking in further he saw a huddle of mechs standing near the back. Starscream halted him from moving any further and he stepped forward.

'Megatron, I have brought the Autobot.'

Hot Rod suddenly tensed up when the huddle of Decepticon's stepped back and revealed to him a sight that almost made him fall back in shock. Megatron sat on a small throne like chair and he looked at the youth with some curiosity. He didn't look at all menacing and evil. In fact he looked quite pleasant to look at and he seemed to look a little younger. His wasn't completely silver like he was used to seeing for his helm and upper legs were black. His Fusion cannon looked extremely different and he had winglets on his back that had bright blue attachments. Even his optics glowed with that same shade of blue. This was definably not the Megatron he was trained to fight against. Standing either side of him were other Decepticon's. One he recognized as the white Soundwave with a golden Ravage at his heels. Another one looked like Shockwave but he was now red with a few shades of black and blue. There were a few others but he wasn't able to name them. They all looked at him with curiosity as if they had never seen an Autobot before.

'So you are the one who freed Soundwave,' uttered Megatron.

Hot Rod looked back at Soundwave who just looked back. The golden Ravage purred slightly and studied the youth with its glowing optics. Hot Rod replied but with a nod. Megatron seemed a little surprised.

'Funny...you were the one who capture him about a few days ago.'

Hot Rod gulped as Megatron now stood to full height and walked right up to him. He slowly circled the youth and studied him carefully. This Megatron was truly a sight to behold.

'I find it strange that you capture Soundwave during a stealth mission I sent him on only to be captured by you. You then hand him over to Optimus Prime who has kept him hidden from me until now. Then when he brings him over to his main base for some cruel interrogation from his third in command Jazz you suddenly pop up and agree to free him in exchange to meet me.'

Hot Rod wasn't even aware of this but Megatron was not yet finished so he held his glossa for the time being.

'Then when you arrive here you start rambling on about some other world or something, calming that you're not from here. You even baffled my Science Officer with your strange readings.'

Hot Rod looked at Starscream with surprise. The Starscream he knew was smart but that never qualified him to be a Science Officer in Megatron's optics. The Megatron before him halted his movements and then peered down at the youth.

'So let's just say you are telling the truth...why did you come to me?'

Hot Rod did feel a little scared but he had come here for help and this was the only Con who could help him. Trying to be brave he answered back.

'I understand that you find this story very hard to believe but I am not from this world! I come from a place where the Autobots are good and you're evil. We live on the planet Earth where we defend the human race from-'

Megatron suddenly interrupted him from going any further.

'I find that hard to believe. When the Autobots first arrived here they wiped out the Human race within a matter of days and turned this once beautiful planet into a gigantic Energon mine!'

Hot Rod's optics widened in shock after hearing this startling news. He was on Earth? The Earth he and the other Autobots vowed to protect? And the Human race had been wiped out? Because of them? He almost stumbled back in shock. Megatron watched his reaction with surprise. Shockwave stepped forward and placed an hand on his leader's shoulder.

'Megatron I have been reading the results that Starscream has gathered. It is highly possibly that what he says is true.'

Megatron made a small grumble.

'I understand Shockwave and I have read the report but just remember Hot Rod is a very cunning and devious piece of slag. He destroyed an entire continent which wiped out nearly half the human race after striking a deal with us which backfired. I have to be cautious with what I am dealing with.'

Hot Rod felt sick. This other Hot Rod...this other him was the cause of so much destruction and dismay? Was he that despised and hated that they refused to believe him? It almost felt like they were talking about him. This felt so very wrong. Why did this other Hot Rod want to leave this world? What did he want in his world? A sudden chill ran through him suddenly. He had never even thought about it before. What was Hot Rod, the dark Hot Rod, doing in his world right now? Laughing with his friends? Drinking Energon with them? Was he...with Optimus?

'I have studied the readings over and over Megatron and I have spotted something that is quite strange,' informed Starscream.

'Yes I have read that part...where his Spark Reading is giving of a reading that isn't known to any of our Cybertronian Medical Logs but still doesn't prove anything,' replied Megatron.

'I do believe that we should exercise extreme caution around him sir but he did release me and he has rather strange mental waves. When I am near him I don't feel like I'm standing next to the right hand Bot of Optimus Prime. There is something different about him,' said Soundwave suddenly.

The youth wasn't listening to the Decepticon's rambling on. He suddenly felt sick at the thought of this evil, dark and cruel version of himself with his Optimus Prime. Holding him, touching him...kissing him. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek at the very thought. He couldn't imagine Optimus with someone else and it hurt his Spark just to think about it. When he realized he was crying he gasped and tried to wipe his face clean. He tried to wipe it away but they were falling now, falling hard and falling fast. He suddenly found himself sobbing at the very thought that someone else had stolen his identity and the thought of his fellow Autobots treating him as a friend. Or what if this evil version of himself was hurting them? Hurting his friends? Hurting Optimus? Megatron stopped talking to the rest of his Decepticon troops and looked down at the youth, almost shocked to see that he was crying.

'W-what's this!?' he suddenly gasped.

Hot Rod continued to cry as these terrible thoughts continued to invade his very mind and Spark. He didn't even notice that all the Decepticon's were now looking at him with shocked expressions.

'Is...Is he crying!?' shrieked one.

'That's impossible!' snapped another.

Megatron suddenly stepped forward and forced a hand under the youth's chin so he could look at his face. Hot Rod winced as his face was suddenly jerked upwards but held still as Megatron looked at him with a shocked face. Starscream stepped forward as well, his face full of surprise.

'I told you didn't I? He has systems and functions that do not match the basic Autobot design system or software!' snapped the Seeker.

Hot Rod was confused.

'What do you mean?' he choked.

Megatron looked back at him but now his facial expression had change from a serious one to a calm and concerned one. Releasing his hold on the Autobot he stepped back and explained.

'Autobots can't cry. They are unable to express simple emotion such as love and care. They focused all of their primal emotional functions onto hatred, anger and other vile emotions. Because of this they are unable to love and care for others and as a side effect are unable to produce tears when full of sorrow. In fact they never feel any sorrow.'

Hot Rod appeared shocked as he wiped his tears away. Starscream stepped in to explain further.

'Optimus Prime wanted his Autobots to be nothing more than a full fighting force. So he had all of their emotional programming altered so they could no longer feel positive emotions such as happiness and sorrow. However because of this vile act the Autobots have taken on...disturbing traits. Jazz is a prime example...his love for torturing other Bot's and Con's is a result of his emotional tampering. Wheeljack is also another one since he reacts violently to the word "crazy" and don't get me started on Blaster. Anyway as time passed they lost the ability to perform certain emotional acts such as crying when they are full of sorrow and screaming when they are full of pain. Some of them don't even show any love to their own mates.'

Hot Rod looked completely disgusted. They tampered with their own emotions so they could no longer feel things like happiness, sorrow or love? What kind of lifestyle was that? How could they live like that? Megatron then placed a hand on the youth in an apologetic way.

'I still doubt you since you do resemble a foe that is to be reckoned with but I do believe that you are truly not of this world. To be on the safe side I will have Starscream examine you some more. For now you will be our prisoner for you still bear the Autobot Insignia.'

Hot Rod suddenly felt a little more relaxed.

'T-Thank you,' he stammered.

He felt better that Megatron trusted him but he still felt a little sick and concern at the thought of the dark Hot Rod with his Autobot friends. What did he want in his world? If he was a dark, cruel and devious piece of work what could he want in his world? What could he do?

* * *

Prowl couldn't believe what he was hearing after he had his room searched by Ironhide and Trailbreaker. Two empty vials that had traces of the strange chemical where found in some of Jazz's belongings. Perceptor analyzed them and confirmed that it was the same stuff that was found in Wheeljack and now in Jazz himself. Huffer even stepped forward to say that earlier on that week Jazz and Wheeljack got into an argument when the special ops Bot teased the Engineer about his latest invention and Wheeljack took it the wrong way. But did that give Jazz the reason to harm Wheeljack? He didn't want to believe it but here he was listening to all the evidence it was almost like it was Jazz's fault.

'He does know a few things about chemicals Prowl, and I still remember that argument the two of them had!' sighed Perceptor, who was very reluctant to believe that Jazz could do something like this...

'Yeah but I thought they already kissed and made up over that stupid thing,' said Bluestreak, determined to believe that Jazz was innocent.

'It might not have been about that at all Bluestreak. Maybe Wheeljack saw something and Jazz wanted to shut him up. Maybe he tried to frame Hot Rod!' suggested Brawn, who was just thinking out loud. He didn't really believe Jazz would harm a fellow Autobot.

'Um excuse me...that chemical does harm the body but it doesn't tear them up so they look like they were chewed up by a Skarkticon! Jazz doesn't have any chainsaw attachments and Hot Rod said it was the Decepticon's who harmed Wheeljack!' snapped Ratchet.

'Well what about those vials found in Jazz's belongings? What if he somehow gave Wheeljack some before he went out with the kid, the Decepticon's showed up and when he tried to attack the chemical kicked in and the Con's took advantage!' suggested Kup.

'Jazz has been acting funny lately,' mumbled Bumblebee.

'Yeah! Plus what the slag was this about him jumping Prime? I heard he smacked you over and then smooched Optimus all over! And now because of that he's now infected with the chemical!' cried Ironhide.

'Yes that was true but Optimus didn't digest a lot of it, just enough to weaken him so he'll be up in a few hours,' grumbled Ratchet.

Prowl wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it. He didn't want to hear any of this but he had no choice, with Optimus down he was acting Autobot leader. To hear that everyone was now accusing Jazz of drugging Wheeljack and trying to kill him and Prime sounded like something from a nightmare. Jazz would never do a thing like that. He would never harm a fellow Autobot but with the evidence pointing at him he had to include him in the list of suspects. As the Bots continued to argue over the matter they were unaware they were being watched.

'This is certainly most interesting,' cackled a figure from the shadows.

Soundwave smirked from behind his mask as he watched the Autobots panic over such a trivial matter. He made sure no one could see him as he slid back into the shadows and continued to observe the Autobots from his hiding place. After Hot Rod returned from their battle earlier on that day he had remained hidden under the youth's spoiler. He waited for his chance and then hid himself in Prime's office whilst the youth wasn't looking. He waited and waited until Jazz entered the room and he himself saw the act in which the youth committed. He was the one who drugged Jazz and sent him on a violent rampage and he guessed he was the one who harmed the other Autobot in the wilderness.

'But why is he doing it?' he mused.

The Decepticon managed to sneak his way through the large vent ducts and he quickly navigated his way to where Optimus was resting with Hot Rod and Springer watching him. Optimus was in a stable condition and he was lying down on a berth as the drug was pumped out of his body. He was in no real danger but he was sick from whatever this chemical was. The Decepticon had grown very curious about the youth for his readings told him that this Bot was very different from the others. He watched from a distance as the younger Bot talked away with Springer. The green Bot was giving Hot Rod an odd look.

'So Jazz just went wild and you ran out?' he asked.

Hot Rod looked up, slightly annoyed with what Springer was accusing him of.

'Well if you saw the sate of our room you'd see why I had to get out of there! I had no choice Springer...it was either that or I'd harm Jazz,' snapped the youth.

Springer folded his arms and snorted.

'The Hot Rod I know would try to stop Jazz from causing harm to anyone and to himself.'

Hot Rod stood up and made a low growl.

'Come now Springer...this really isn't time for an argument is it? Optimus is down because of that strange chemical stuff and here you are throwing the blame at me! I'm not blaming Jazz but they did find the stuff in his room...I thought you were my friend Springer! If you're going to do nothing but throw the blame at me then get out!'

Springer looked a little reluctant to leave but he did anyway. Last thing he needed was Ratchet coming in and telling him off for causing a racket whilst Optimus was trying to rest. He had his doubts but he left the room. Outside Kup and Topspin were waiting to hear the news.

'I can't believe they're trying to blame this all on Jazz!' growled Topspin.

'Relax kid...Prowl said it himself, there isn't enough evidence to put the full blame on him. Yes Jazz has had experience with chemicals and yes the stuff was found in his room. However Perceptor had told us the chemical was deadly if too much is consumed in one go so why would Jazz do that too himself? Plus there is no real evidence he tried to harm Wheeljack and he has no reason!' grumbled the old Autobot.

'Yeah but Jazz is Prowl's bondmate so he would try to defend him!' argued Topspin.

Kup grumbled away. Springer sighed and looked back towards the room where he just left. The old Bot noticed and gave the younger green triple changer a pat on the back.

'What's the matter lad? Is it about the kid?'

Springer shrugged.

'It's nothing...but I keep thinking that the Bot I'm talking to in there isn't Hot Rod. My processor is telling me it is him but...my Spark is telling me something else. This whole thing is a mess.'

He was right. Hot Rod acting weird, Wheeljack getting mysteriously drugged with a strange chemical and now Jazz being blamed for everything. Nothing made sense anymore. As the three Bots talked it over Prowl suddenly appeared with a tired and almost dead look on his face.

'How's it going Prowl?' asked Topspin.

Prowl uttered a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall. His once proud and elegant pose was now gone and he looked ready for the scrap heap. He defiantly wasn't doing OK.

'Not good...not good at all. Jazz has blacked out and everyone now thinks he did everything. Next thing you know they're gonna accuse him of starting that storm!' he snapped.

The hallway suddenly got quiet.

'Everything leads back to Hot Rod,' sighed Kup.

'There is something off with him...but we have to prove it!' argued Springer.

'Yeah but how? The only real evidence is on Wheeljack's computer but he gave Ratchet the password hint and he doesn't even know what it means,' muttered Prowl.

The other three Autobots looked up with sudden curiosity.

'Evidence?' repeated Topspin.

Prowl sighed after letting his glossa slip. He had promised Ratchet to keep that quiet but now he let it loose. Kup stepped forward with an idea in his mind.

'Listen here lad...if there is something on that computer that can help solves this whole mess then we have to get Ratchet to figure out what that password hint means!'

Prowl was about to say something but Springer halted him.

'You want to prove it wasn't Jazz?'

The second in command suddenly thought about it. This might be the only way to prove that his mate wasn't to blame. However the fact still remained that his mate suddenly pounced on his leader and kissed him. He felt confused and hurt but if he did want the answers he knew he would have to dig it up from Wheeljack's computer. Looking up he dragged all three Bots back into a corner.

'OK...we'll convince Ratchet to have a think about it...but we keep this to ourselves. Right now we can't trust Hot Rod.'

The Bots nodded in agreement and were about to leave when Springer had a sudden nasty thought. Was it OK to leave Hot Rod in there with Optimus? Right now Hot Rod was listed as a possible dangerous Bot and leaving him with Optimus didn't sound like a very good idea. With the way they were thinking it almost sounded like Hot Rod was already the accused. However they had to be careful for the sake of Optimus and their fellow Autobots. Prowl must of been thinking the same thing for he halted in his tracks and tried to think.

'If we get him out of there he might suspect something...' he murmured.

'Should we risk it!? He's alone in there with our leader who isn't in a fit state to defend himself!' snapped Kup.

The Bot's thought about it. Hot Rod was a possible threat and he was in there alone with Optimus. If they asked the youth to leave he might suspect something but if he stayed in there he might hurt Optimus. They weren't even sure what he was fully capable of. Springer then got an idea and looked at Topspin.

'Stay here and stand guard. Peek in every now and then to make sure he isn't trying anything.'

'W-WHAT!? WHY ME!?' he wailed.

Kup smacked the younger Bot round the head.

'Don't question him lad! Now get to it! Make sure nothing happens to Prime!'

The young Bot mumbled but obeyed. Whilst the other Bots ran off and Topspin stood guard Hot Rod sat next to the sickened Optimus Prime. He smiled sweetly and laid his head on his chest until he could feel the pulsing of the Autobot leader's Spark. Optimus hardly had any of Chemical X14 but it still made him delirious. He was quite tempted to take advantage of the situation but with that dam Autobot standing outside he decided not to risk it. Instead he carefully slipped the mask off Prime's face and bent down to kiss him, his glossa slipping down Prime's throat. Optimus was in no condition to fully understand what was happening to him for he continued to fall in and out of consciousness. Hot Rod smirked as he looked down at Optimus Prime.

'Oh Optimus Prime....soon you will be mine...soon you'll forget all about that goody two shoe mate of yours and there will be only me...I just have to make a few arrangements if I intend to make that happen.'

Soundwave was watching from the shadows. He had no idea what the youth was talking about. Wasn't Hot Rod Prime's mate? Then who was this other mate he was referring to? There was so much he didn't understand but he was determined to find out. However a sudden chill ran through him when Hot Rod suddenly looked in his direction with a dark grin spread across his face.

'Hello Soundwave....I need a favour...'

* * *

**Just to keep you updated....Hot Rod is still trapped in the SG world but he's now with the SG Megatron but the Decepticon's still doubt him. Soundwave had hidden himself under Hot Rod's spoiler after the battle he and the three Seeker's endured and is now hiding in the base to observe the strange Hot Rod. Springer, Prowl, Kup and Ratchet are now going to prove to the rest of the Autobots that there is something off with Hot Rod but what does Hot Rod want with Soundwave? You have to find out next time ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Nightmare Beyond this World VIII**

Hot Rod looked around the small lab with curiosity. Even though he had wires and cables wired into ports on the back of his helm and little machines that were scanning his Spark Housing Unit and other systems within him he wasn't that scared. Even though the one who was doing to him was a Decepticon, which happened to be Starscream, he wasn't scared. The silver helmed Decepticon promised him he wasn't going to hurt him and Hot Rod took his word for it. He felt like he was in Wheeljack's workshop but without the worry of anything blowing up and there was strange things that he did not recognize. He saw a large cooling facility near the back with hundreds of vials of chemicals and fluids. He wanted to break the awkward silence between him and the Decepticon Scientist standing next to him.

'So...um...what are those things back there?'

Starscream looked up and over where Hot Rod was nodding his head over.

'Those? They're the samples of the entire animal and plant species that once existed on this planet before the Autobots wiped them all out. I plan to re-create them once we defeated the Autobots or chase them off this planet.'

Hot Rod couldn't believe what he had just heard. Starscream was trying to save the eco system that once inhabited on this planet!? It sounded like a very honourable thing to do but he wasn't expecting to hear this Decepticon say it. He shuffled around where he was sitting and shivered slightly when he felt some of the programming that Starscream was administering onto him.

'That...sounds like a challenge...' chuckled the youth.

Starscream suddenly looked down at the youth with a disapproving look.

'I-I mean to bring back an entire planet's worth of life...not the...stopping the Autobots...thing...'

Hot Rod trailed off with his sentence and looked away. Starscream muttered some words before he went back to check how his programming was going. Hot Rod smacked himself mentally. He knew these Decepticons were uncomfortable around him after he heard that this Dark Hot Rod was an evil, cunning and cruel Autobot who did anything to get what he wanted. He had been told the stories of what he had done in the past like destroying an entire city on Cybertron and killing innocent Neutrals back on Cybertron even though they surrendered. He even killed his fellow Autobots when they didn't obey his orders when Optimus Prime put him in charge. He was a dangerous machine and a force to be reckoned with. It made Hot Rod feel sick to the core to think that an evil version of himself was capable of this madness.

'You're going to feel a slight tingle in a second,' said Starscream suddenly.

Hot Rod suddenly shivered as that tingle came quicker than Starscream predicted.

'What are you doing anyway?' asked the youth.

'I'm scanning all of your software, systems, programs and every single circuitry in your body to determine if what you say is true. The simple scan I gave you earlier did tell me a few things but with this scan I am doing right now shall prove something...if not then your fate will be decided by Megatron.'

Hot Rod chuckled a little out of nerves. He was kinda hoping that Starscream would find something. He was also hoping that Starscream would help him find a way home if did discover something but the worry of Starscream not finding anything troubled him. As these programs continued to run through him he wondered what was happening back home. Was Optimus OK? What was he doing with that Dark Hot Rod? Would Optimus suspect him like the Decepticons were? He shuddered at the thought of Optimus holding that imposter like it was him. Then he wondered suddenly if the Hot Rod of this world did have a relationship with the Optimus of this world. He quickly asked Starscream hoping he would know something.

'Starscream...does the Hot Rod you know have some sort of relationship with Optimus?' he asked quickly.

Starscream looked up from his work and he didn't look interested with the topic but he answered.

'Yes he does but it makes me wonder how he could put up with that tyrant,' grumbled the Decepticon scientist.

'What do you mean?' asked the youth.

'Well...Optimus Prime is a very cold and very cruel Autobot. He doesn't have any love or happiness within him and nothing pleasures him more than to see Autobots and Decepticons alike in pain. For some reason he acquired himself a mate...a young Autobot who joined his ranks for the glory and such...Hot Rod.'

Hot Rod gulped at the thought as Starscream continued.

'At first I pitted him because sometimes I witnessed what Optimus did to him. The beatings, the insults, that time when he tore his limbs off and left him for dead...and the worst one was when he heavily drugged him with Chemical X14. However it never occurred to me that he was enjoying it...no wait that wasn't right...he was forcing himself to enjoy it.'

Hot Rod found that last part shocking. He forced himself to enjoy it? But why?

'Why would he? Why would he go through all that?' he asked himself out loud.

Then yet another thought hit him. Even though Starscream had told him that the Autobots in this world were unable feel positive emotions such as love and happiness...was it possible that the Dark Hot Rod went through all that pain and suffering because he loved him? Did he love the Optimus Prime of this world? But then why did he leave? Then it hit him like a blow to the face.

'The Optimus Prime in this world is unable to love...but the Optimus back in my world can...does that mean...all he wants is to be loved back by the Bot he loves?'

Starscream had heard him and looked a little interested.

'Possible but impossible for Autobots who are unable to love! Hot Rod doesn't have any love within him since all his emotional programming was heavily altered. All Autobots have it done to them when they are protoforms so I don't believe it possible that he can love. I also find it hard to believe he would want to be loved back.'

Hot Rod bit his lip at Starscream's argument.

'So you told me...look I'm not smart or anything but what if...what if all of his emotional tampering wasn't done properly...or maybe he developed it on his own...you can't shut out these emotions forever!'

Starscream ignored him for he was looking at something that just appeared on his screen. Then Starscream stood back looking rather pleased with himself and reached over to pull out a tool from his desk. He then walked over to the youth and gently pulled up his arm.

'I believe I found something.'

Hot Rod felt uneasy but he held out his arm hoping that this will prove to the Decepticons that he wasn't from this world. Starscream pulled back some of the armour gently to revel the mechanism's and circuitry. Then he gently lowered the tool inside and began to probe around inside. As he worked away the doors to the lab suddenly opened and in walked Megatron. Hot Rod didn't feel afraid around him but at the same time he did. The Decepticon leader had come to inspect him and he looked down at what Starscream was doing.

'How is it going Starscream?' he asked.

Starscream said nothing at first and Hot Rod winced when he suddenly jerked the tool within him.

'Well his nerve sensors are at an all time high which isn't very Autobot like...and I think I may have found something implanted in him.'

Hot Rod was suddenly filled with hope but he was feeling some slight pain as Starscream continued to poke around within him. When the tool suddenly latched onto whatever the Decepticon was looking for he made a sharp yelp.

'What is it?' asked Megatron with some slight concern in his tone.

'Whatever it is someone latched it onto his main nerve lines,' snapped Starscream as he took a firm grip of youth's arm.

It was now starting to hurt as Starscream was now trying to pull out whatever it was within him. In fact the pain was spreading across his body and he twitched and jumped every time Starscream moved the tool within him. The Decepticon must have noticed the sudden pain he was in and he tried to be more gentle but it did nothing. Something was hurting him and that something was now emerging from his arm as Starscream gently pulled it out. It was a small microchip of some sorts that was wired into his nerve lines and it was hurting him. What was it? Hot Rod never noticed it nor did he detect it. What was its purpose? Starscream examined it and then he noticed something. Megatron noticed it too and so did Hot Rod. His once black and purple arm was now shifting between the dark colours to the Autobot colours he once had.

'Interesting...' murmured Starscream as he began to carefully pull the device off the nerve lines.

Hot Rod yelped and twitched every time a nerve line came undone from the chip. Every time it happened he felt strange sensations go off within him. Then he cried out when Starscream pulled it away fully and the horrible sensation took control. It felt like an EMP went off within him and he fell backwards moaning in pain. The two Decepticons watched as Hot Rod's colours suddenly changed from black and purple to red, yellow and orange. His Autobot symbol was now red and his optics now glowed blue. They were now detecting things they had not detected before. Megatron was amazed but now it had to be true.

'He really is from another world isn't he,' asked Megatron to his Science Officer.

'I believe you are right Megatron,' replied Starscream as he helped the youth sit back up.

Hot Rod felt dizzy but in a way he felt like a part of him had returned. As he tried to get his systems back online he wondered how things were getting on back home in his world.

* * *

The second in command sighed as Ratchet looked at the numbers on the screen with no idea what to do. He had been sitting there for hours as he tried to figure out what it meant while Springer and Kup tried to give him ideas. This was their only way to prove to Optimus Prime and the Autobots that there was something very off with Hot Rod and that Jazz was innocent. If Wheeljack had truly recorded something onto his computer with his hidden camera then this whole mess would be sorted. Prowl sighed as Ratchet continued to think whilst Springer continued to give him ideas. Jazz was still unconscious in the med bay so he couldn't ask him "why did you kiss Optimus Prime?" In fact he wasn't sure if he could ask him. Ratchet noticed Prowl's troubled look.

'It's Jazz isn't it?' he asked.

Prowl looked up from his thoughts.

'Y-yeah...I'm sorry Ratchet but...it just confused me and it hurt me when I saw it. I mean why did he do it? Was it because of the drug? Was it me?'

The Medic sighed as Prowl continued to hurt himself with these thoughts. He looked between Springer and Kup, the two Bots still trying to think. He wanted to tell Prowl something he hadn't been able to tell him for quite some time. He knew this wasn't the right time and he had kept a promise but unless he said something right now Prowl wasn't going to be much help. In fact he might be a burden to them unless he got this out in the open. Ratchet sighed and he looked a little nervous when he suddenly said something that made Prowl's Spark miss a pulse.

'Prowl...a long time ago...Jazz had a crush on Optimus.'

Springer and Kup looked up with surprise whilst Prowl's face was filled with horror.

'WHAT!?' he shrieked.

Ratchet stood up and tried to calm him.

'I'm sorry it came out that way but...I had to tell you for both your sake's.'

'What the slag is this!? Why didn't he tell me!? W-When did this happen?'

Prowl looked like he was having some major fit. Was all this time he was spending with Jazz just a fake love life? Was Jazz just toying with him this whole time? Did Optimus even know? Did they both know? Where they just laughing behind his back? In anger he slammed his fist into a nearby desk. Kup stepped forward to calm him down.

'Easy lad...this isn't the time or place,' muttered the old warrior.

He then turned back to Ratchet who looked a little grumpy now.

'Why the slag did you tell him this now!?' he snapped.

Ratchet grumbled and sat back down.

'Because I've been holding this secret for almost 9 million years and I think he has to know the full story!' snapped the Medic.

Prowl growled in a deep low tone and glared at the Medic.

'You hid this from me?' he snarled.

'Yes I did because I knew this how you would react. Jazz had begged me not to tell you out of fear you would take it the wrong way.'

The room was filled with silence as Prowl tried to calm himself.

'Then why...what was I to him?' he choked.

Ratchet sighed and shuffled in his chair.

'I have been meaning to tell you for some time but whenever I see you and Jazz together you look as happy as a Bonded couple. Jazz had a thing for Optimus a long time ago but when Hot Rod came into his life Jazz gave up. You must of noticed how depressed he was during the time Optimus spent with Hot Rod!'

Prowl snarled but looking back down memory lane he had to agree. Ever since Optimus (or Orion as he went back in those days) started dating Hot Rod Jazz seemed distance to the rest of them. He would go off on his own without telling anyone where he was going and sometimes Prowl would walk in on him crying. However at the time he had no idea why. He thought that Jazz was going through some tough times with a possible partner. He guessed that Jazz had broken up with someone and he tried to comfort him. Jazz never told him why he was upset but soon they got closer and closer until they started dating. Did Jazz just use him as a substitute for Optimus? Was everything just a lie?

'Was he just using me?' he choked.

'No! Jazz told me himself that after he started hanging out with you he was slowly forgetting all about Optimus. He got over him after he went out with you! I don't know why he did what he did back in that room but I can tell you one thing...he loved you for what you did!'

Prowl sighed as Ratchet continued with what he was saying Prowl then remembered that Jazz had been acting funny after that night he went to get a cube. It was during this period in time that Hot Rod had been acting strangely. Could it be that something was said to him during this time? Did Hot Rod do something to him? Ever since that storm, ever since Hot Rod's sudden change in attitude everything in this base was falling apart. He sighed as he sat down and then laughed a little.

'When did you become such an expert on love Ratchet?' chuckled Prowl in a bitter tone.

Ratchet shrugged.

'When I first met Wheeljack-'

Ratchet suddenly halted in his tracks. He then looked at the hint on the screen and mumbled a few numbers under his breath. Springer stepped forward wondering what had gotten into the Medic. Then Ratchet made a small chuckle as he began typing in a few words.

'You figured it out?' he asked.

Ratchet smirked as the screen suddenly flashed "Access Approved" and the main screen opened up.

'Where I first met Wheeljack in the Science Convention...those numbers were Cybertronian's dates and it was on that day I met Wheeljack at that Science Convention in Iacon. That was the password.'

Kup walked over to join them whilst Prowl continued to think about what Ratchet had just told him. The Medic looked over at him and sighed.

'Prowl...listen to me...Jazz loves you...he is over Optimus...that drug must of influenced him to do something rash. If you still care for him and if you want to help Jazz then get over here!'

The second in Command sighed but did what he was told. Getting up he stood over Kup and Springer's shoulders. Ratchet started to access Wheeljack's hidden camera file and uploaded the last recording. Soon the small window opened up and the image of Wheeljack sitting at his desk appeared. Looking at the timing this was recorded the night before Wheeljack's incident. He forwarded it until it arrived at the point of time when Hot Rod entered Wheeljack's workshop.

'Here we go...' muttered Springer.

Wheeljack hadn't noticed him as the youth walked right up behind him and poked the Engineer on the wing. Kup frowned for he knew Hot Rod would never do that to the Engineer. Since the youth himself had a sensitive Spoiler he rarely ever poked anyone on their own spoilers or wings. Wheeljack suddenly looked up from his work and almost snarled when he looked up at the youth.

'I'm on to you,' growled Wheeljack.

Hot Rod smiled.

'Whatever do you mean Wheeljack? Everyone says I'm fine so why don't you just give in to the fact that I am Hot Rod and you're just too stubborn to accept the fact that you're...'

Wheeljack suddenly stood up and glared down at the youth. Ratchet bit his lip as he watched; he had never seen his mate so angry before.

'Oh no...I know I'm right for I just found something...something that will prove to the rest of the Autobots that you're a fraud!'

The four Autobots watching suddenly looked at each other. Wheeljack had discovered something? Was it something that was overlooked? Hot Rod looked a little panicked too but he appeared to remain calm. He just smiled sweetly up at Wheeljack and turned around so the Engineer wouldn't see what he was doing. However the four Autobots watching the screen were able to and what he did next made Prowl snarl in anger. Hot Rod was removing something from his arm and pulling out a couple of bright blue vials.

'It was him!' he snarled.

Ratchet had a dark look in his optics as he watched the youth on the screen smile in front of the camera completely unaware that he was being recorded. He knew what was coming next and he gripped the table to try and hold in his anger. The youth continued to chat away whilst Wheeljack was unaware of what he was doing.

'What makes you think I'm a fraud? Are you saying that I am not Hot Rod? Your systems and mainframe tells you that I am but your conscience doesn't. I'm hurt Wheeljack...I really am hurt...'

'I know what you are...I know where you came from...where is he?' he growled.

Kup appeared confused. What did Wheeljack mean by that? He looked back at Springer who shrugged at the old Bot. What had Wheeljack discovered? They continued to watch as Hot Rod giggled with his back still facing the Engineer.

'Where is who? What are you talking about?'

Wheeljack suddenly took a step forward and grabbed the youth, spinning him around so he could face him.

'The REAL Hot Rod you fragger! You put him over there didn't you! Where is the device? Where is the Dimen-'

Ratchet almost broke the desk as he watched Hot Rod force a Syringe into Wheeljack's exposed neck wires. All four Bot's watched in horror as Wheeljack fell backwards in pain, his optics glowing as he tried to fight the anguish that ran through him. Hot Rod stood over him holding five empty vials in his hand, an evil grin spread across his face. Kup felt a shiver run through him as he watched the youth's expression change on screen. He had never seen that expression on that young Bot's face. Springer felt scared when he saw that evil smirk...this Bot was defiantly not Hot Rod. Prowl snarled in a low tone as the youth started to talk to the weaken Engineer.

'Chemical X14...five vials of the stuff could kill you or give you permanent damage to the mind...I can't let you destroy what took me forever to get...I have been yearning for this for as long as I can remember...it will be mine and if you think you can take that away from me...then I will have to destroy you...'

He smiled almost dangerously and kneeled down next to the quivering Engineer.

'In a moment you're going to feel nothing but pain...then you won't be able to make sense of anything...then you'll be nothing but an empty shell...I was hoping not to do this to you but you left me no choice...I won't have anyone trying to take away what I want!'

Wheeljack gasped out in pain. Ratchet felt a pain in his Spark as he watched his mate choke and moan in pain. Wheeljack himself glared up at the smirking youth and growled.

'W-what are you really after?' he choked.

Hot Rod smirked and pulled back Wheeljack's mask when he noticed that he was choking up fluids from his mouth. He had always wondered what lay under that mask. Ratchet suddenly snarled in anger and rose up suddenly. How dare he poison, hurt and humiliate his mate! This was the proof he needed to kill that little fragger without getting in trouble.

'I'm going to kill that fragger!' he growled before stomping off.

Springer flinched and ran over to try and stop him from doing anything rash. Kup ran over to join knowing that if Ratchet did something now they might all be in danger. Before Prowl joined in he suddenly heard something on the screen. Looking back he watched as the Engineer gasp in pain and Hot Rod gave him his answer.

'I want Optimus Prime...your Optimus Prime!'

A sudden chill ran through Prowl's system. What did he mean by that? Then he realized that this dangerous Hot Rod was all alone with their leader. This video now proved that not only Hot Rod was dangerous but he was the one who drugged Wheeljack and Jazz. Now it seems that he is after their leader. However what did Wheeljack mean? What was that about "over there" and all that other stuff? Taking control of the situation and trying to forget about his issue with Jazz for the time being he took command.

'Ratchet get back here now!' he suddenly barked.

Ratchet had a very dark look in his optics and he looked ready to kill. However he tried to calm himself when he realized that what he was about to do might make the whole thing a whole lot worse. Obeying Prowl he walked over but in a low and threatening tone he snarled,

'I will kill that little fragger for what he did to Wheeljack!'

'Ratchet listen to me! Yes we now have the proof but we have to be careful! This is what we'll do...we'll round up all of the Autobots, make sure Optimus is in a secure location and then show them the recording before we apprehend Hot Rod and make him talk! Understand?'

Ratchet was trying to calm himself but he nodded in agreement. Kup liked the idea as well as did Springer.

'Right then...I'll round up the Autobots and make them meet up in the Control Room,' offered Kup.

'And me and Topspin will move Prime to a safer location and if Hot Rod asks we'll just say Ratchet has to check him over,' suggested Springer.

Prowl liked the plan and nodded.

'Alright then...and I will keep an optic on Hot Rod. Ratchet will show them the recording and we'll deal with the kid later.'

The plan had come together. The Bots set off to carry out their tasks. Prowl followed Springer down the hallway back to where Optimus was resting hoping that Hot Rod wouldn't suspect anything. However when they arrived they found Topspin on the floor. Springer panicked and ran over to find his fellow wreaker had been knocked out. Prowl ran over too but the thing that horrified him the most was that the room Prime was resting in was now empty. Both Optimus and Hot Rod were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Megatron grumbled away as Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp tried to explain what had happened. He was angry. Very angry. First because Starscream came back from a simple mission empty handed, second was because he lost his most loyal and valuable Decepticon Officer and third was having to listen to Starscream's excuses. He sat on his throne and snarled in a low and threatening tone as the Air Commander continued to explain what had happened. The story made no sense though which was rare for Starscream. Half the time most of his excuses had logic to them but this one sounded like a fictional excuse to get him out of trouble.

'...I was about to blast his head off but then the rest of the Autobots showed up so we had to retreat. I didn't see Soundwave during the Autobot attack and he wasn't following us when we left. That little Autobot tried to frame us! I swear Megatron I'm telling the truth!'

The Decepticon leader glared at his not so loyal Seeker. There were times when he wondered if Starscream ever told the truth. Skywarp stepped in and backed him up which was also very rare.

'It's true Megatron! It was like he planned to set us up for the whole thing!' wailed the dark Seeker.

Megatron raised his hand to silence them and stood up.

'So let me get this straight. You fly around and you find the Autobot Engineer in a critical condition. Then you find the young Autobot who tells you he did it and then insults Starscream to get him riled up and just when you are about to kill him the Autobots show up and put the blame on you. Am I right?'

The three Seekers nodded. Megatron grumbled again as he tried to make sense of this whole mess. Why would an Autobot harm his own and frame the Decepticons? This ruled out the theory that he was leaving the Autobots to join the Decepticons so what other reason was there? Why Hot Rod? He knew he was a young Autobot and that he just happened to be his arch nemesis mate. It almost seemed unnatural and a little disturbing. Did something happen at the Autobot base? Slag, he needed Soundwave and Laserbeak if he was going to figure this out. At that moment Swindle ran into Megatron's throne room.

'Lord Megatron! We have received a transmission from Soundwave! He says it's urgent!'

Megatron's optics lit up with sudden curiosity. Then he suddenly got angry. Why in the name of the first 13 Transformers was Soundwave calling him instead of reporting back in? This wasn't like him. Snarling in anger and confusion he made his way to the control room hoping that Soundwave had a very good excuse. The Seekers looked at each other with shock but they followed their leader to the command room where a few other Decepticons were waiting to hear what Soundwave had to say. Soundwave's emotionless face was on the screen and he was waiting for his leader to make himself present. Megatron was pleased to see that his loyal Decepticon was in one piece but he was still angry that he took off somewhere without telling him and that he had the gull to do this. Megatron folded his arms and growled up at the screen.

'Soundwave what is the meaning of this!? Where are you and what have you been doing?' he demanded.

Soundwave made a small bow of apology and explained.

'Forgive me Lord Megatron but...I have an interesting proposal you might be interested in...I have to warn you though my Lord that...he is quite serious...I am sorry for failing you.'

The Decepticons looked at each other with curiosity and confusion. Megatron was a little concerned with what sound wave had said but he maintained his Decepticon evilness and sneered.

'Oh really? What proposal?'

Soundwave then stood back from the screen and someone else stepped in. The Decepticons in the room gasped whilst Starscream snarled in anger. Megatron himself was slightly surprised to see the young Autobot Hot Rod on the screen with a devious glow in his optics. What this all about? Why was the young Autobot there giving him this strange and scary expression? The youth smirked and waved at Megatron.

'Hello there my dear Megatron. How is life treating you?' he cooed.

Starscream growled and stepped in. He still had not forgotten what the youth had said to him earlier on and all he could think about was killing him in a very slow and very painful way.

'I will kill you Autobot for the humiliation you caused the Decepticons! I won't rest until I rip your head from your dead body!' shrieked Starscream.

Hot Rod yawned, he clearly wasn't feeling threatened by the Air Commander.

'Yeah, yeah that's nice Starscream. I'm here to talk business if you don't mind!'

Megatron raised an optic brow.

'What would an immature Bot like you know about business? What are you doing? What have you said to Soundwave?'

Hot Rod raised a finger to silence the Decepticon leader.

'In due time Megatron. I have come to make a deal with you and this is a deal you won't want to pass up.'

Megatron was furious that the youth was acting like he had all the cards and was in complete control. The other Decepticons in the room either sneered at the idea of listening to a young Autobot while others were wondering what he was talking about. Starscream on the other hand just wanted to see him die. The Decepticon leader wasn't sure what action he should take but if Soundwave was interested then he should be interested as well. Sitting down on a small throne he gave his full attention to the youth on the screen.

'Well then...what is it?'

Starscream appeared horrified.

'You're going to listen to him!?' he shrieked.

Megatron growled at his Seeker and ignored him so he could listen to what the youth had to say. What the youth said made all the Decepticons gasp, including Megatron.

'I'll give you all the Autobot passwords, codes and secret files...heck I'll throw in their top secret plans. In fact I'm going to hand them over to you on a silver platter...I only ask one thing of you.'

The Decepticons looked at each other with shock. He was going to give them everything the Autobots had in exchange for one small thing? What the slag could that be? Megatron appeared interested but he wasn't a fool. There was always a catch in deals like these. Keeping his cool he replied,

'What is this "one" thing?'

Hot Rod grinned and answered back.

'I get to keep Optimus Prime all to myself. You can kill the rest of them but Prime is mine!'

The Decepticons looked at each other confused. What did he mean? Wasn't he already Prime's Bondmate? Plus what was the point in wiping out the Autobots when you can't kill their leader? The Decepticons wanted nothing more than to see Prime dead. Megatron was also slightly puzzled by the deal. Personally he wanted Optimus to be his after he won the war. He had the whole thing planned out too. He was going to kill that Auto-brat right in front of Optimus and then claim him for his own. He wanted to hurt him, humiliate him and make him beg for mercy. Right now he had the chance to wipe out the Autobots once and for all but if he wanted his secret desire to come to fruition he had to get rid of the brat. Smirking the Decepticon leader looked up at the youth.

'It sounds like an interesting deal and I am intrigued...but before-'

'Hold it right there Meggy Weggy...I know what you're like...I also know you can't survive without your little Intel Con here...so I did something to make sure you know I ain't playing around.'

It wasn't the fact that Hot Rod had called him a rather insulting nickname, it was the fact that now the screen was now looking back at Soundwave who almost appeared to be embarrassed. The Decepticons now looked concerned. Frenzy, who happened to be within the Decepticon base instead of going with Soundwave, snarled and stepped forward.

'What did he do to you Soundwave!?' he cried.

Soundwave didn't seem to want to answer but he did.

'Forgive me Lord Megatron...but...he somehow hacked into my CPU and now has all our secrets.'

'WHAT!?' shrieked Megatron now standing up.

All of the Decepticons looked at each other in horror. How could anyone just hack into Soundwave's CPU and steal all of their information and secrets? Megatron was truly horrified. How could a runt like Hot Rod hack his top Intel Con who had firewalls strong enough to keep Unicron at bay? He glared up at the youth who was now smirking at him from the other side of the screen. He studied him quickly and then noticed something. Trying to get the situation under control he demanded a question answered.

'Who are you?'

Starscream now thought his leader had gone mad. He knew this Autobot so why was asking who he was all over again. Hot Rod chuckled on the screen and smiled almost too evil like.

'Why Megatron...I'm surprised you noticed. Well since it's you I'm talking too I don't suppose it would hurt to tell you who I really am.'

Megatron watched as the youth suddenly stepped back and slumped on what appeared to be a makeshift chair. He then pulled something out of his arm and the Decepticon's watched in shock as the Autobots colours changed from his bright red and orange to a dark black and purple. His optics glowed with an evil shade of red and his Autobot Insignia was now purple. Megatron was almost fascinated as this dark Hot Rod began to explain.

'My name is Hot Rod...I'm just not from this world...or Universe to be exact...'

The Decepticons were once again confused.

'What does he mean?' asked Astrotrain.

'Is he insane?' jeered Blitzwing.

'I think he lost it eons ago!' snarled Thundercracker.

The dark Hot Rod grumbled and suddenly interrupted them.

'I discovered this Universe of yours whilst I studied Space Bridge technology after I killed the dam Con who documented the stuff he wrote. Amazing thing Space Bridges aren't they? They allow you to jump from place to place, crossing time and space...well whilst I was reading these notes I found out you could also jump universe's...other Dimensions...I think you know what I'm talking about.'

It sounded so hard to believe but Megatron almost understood what he meant. Eons ago back on Cybertron a scientist he employed was helping him build the space bridge that would allow him and his Decepticons to move across the planet in a matter of seconds. Then one day this scientist came to him with an idea of travelling through other worlds...other dimensions...it was then that he tried to get Megatron to fund the "Dimensional Gate Bridge" project. At first Megatron was interested but as the war intensified he ordered the whole thing to stop. Since then it was lost in the Cybertronian archives. How did he know about it? It was a Decepticon secret that only he and Shockwave knew about. Hot Rod cackled as he explained further.

'So I built my own after reading all those files...took a while y'know. I also had to steal some raw Energon to make it work which, believe me, was very, very hard. But it worked and here I am. My plan was to come here and get the one thing I craved more than anything! The Optimus Prime of this world! I wanted him to be mine and now he is mine. Problem is those pesky Autobots here are getting in my way and if I intend to stay here with Optimus then I need to get rid of them. So I'm offering you the annihilation of the Autobots in exchange I get a ship to leave this planet and start off an exciting new life with my Prime...not a bad deal is it? Plus I can guarantee the life of your Intel Con here!'

Hot Rod suddenly pulled out a small remote like object and aimed it at Soundwave. The Decepticon Officer suddenly shrieked as loud as he could and he fell to the floor in pain. Megatron bit his lip in concern as he watched his loyal Decepticon scream out like he had never done before. The other Decepticons watched, almost horrified as they watched a Decepticon they looked up to at the mercy of this little punk. Frenzy suddenly panicked and he snarled loudly at the youth.

'Let him go you fragger!' he screamed.

Hot Rod cackled as he switched the remote device off allowing Soundwave to relax.

'I gave him a little virus when I hacked him. I can off line him with a push of this button,' giggled the youth.

Megatron could see it in the youth's optics. A twisted expression of evil and cruelty as he tortured the Decepticon Officer. Hot Rod cackled as he continued to mock Soundwave.

'He isn't very good at hiding y'know. Caught him watching me and a knocked out Optimus make out...so I told him I needed a favour or else I'd turn him in. He had the gull to shove a blaster in my face so I...guessed you hadn't noticed I ripped his left audio out!'

The Decepticons all groaned in disgust as Hot Rod forced Soundwave to jerk his head around to see the torn out Audio piece. The youth continued.

'Put up quite a fight until another Autobot came him and knocked him out for me! Real sweet sparks those Autobots are...but I had to knock him out too. Whilst little Soundwave was sleeping I hacked into his CPU and got what I needed. Then I implanted the virus and woke him up. He really is a loyal one Meggy Weggy! Carried Optimus for me all the way out of the base and to my secret hidey hole! He knew that I meant business so don't you think you can two time me! So if you want the Autobots secrets and your precious Intel Con back I suggest you think about my proposal! You have an hour...I'll be waiting at these coordinates...bye-bye Meggy Weggy!'

The screen suddenly went blank leaving the Decepticons shook up. They all looked to their leader who, like the rest of them, was horrified with what he had just witnessed. This Bot who came from another world had come here for a single purpose was truly a force to be reckoned with and Megatron knew that from the bottom of his Spark.

* * *

He felt dizzy. His head was a mess. He couldn't think properly. He was in pain. What had happened? Where was he? His systems were slowly coming back on line and he his optics focused until he could see. He was in a small room which was dimly lit and he was lying on a berth. Groaning a little he tried to sit up but it hurt to move and his joints ached. However he managed to get into a sitting position and he was able to think a little clearer.

'Where am I?' he wondered.

The last thing he remembered was that he was trying to calm Prowl down after he had to shut Jazz down after he went trashed his room. He was expecting to find himself in Ratchet's med bay but this definitely didn't look like the medic's med bay. He tried to activate his Comm but he got nothing but static. He tried to stand up to get to the door but his head was still spinning. Gripping his helm he tried to calm himself and regain focus of his mind. However the door before him opened and he looked up to see a familiar silhouette within the bright light.

'Hot Rod?' he called out.

There was the sound of giggling and the figure stepped forward. As he came closer he could tell that is was Hot Rod but there was something very different about him. Then when he came into full view he gasped at what he saw.

'Hello Optimus darling! Did you sleep well?' chuckled Hot Rod.

Optimus Prime couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was Hot Rod but his colours had changed. He wasn't red, orange and yellow anymore. He was now black and purple with red optics. The thing that shocked him the most was to see his Autobot Insignia in Decepticon colours.

'W-what is the meaning of this Hot Rod!' he snapped.

After he shouted at the youth he suddenly winced in pain. His head was still aching and his vision blurred for a second. Hot Rod giggled and then sat next to Optimus, gripping his arm and nuzzling his shoulder.

'Please try to relax Optimus. You still have some Chemical X14 within you and it's going to make you a little funny.'

Optimus growled and tried to shove the youth away. His warning programming was kicking in and it was telling him that this Bot was very, very dangerous. Also he now knew for certain this wasn't the Hot Rod he knew. The dark youth chuckled and suddenly straddled Prime with a devious glint in his optics.

'Oh Optimus you wouldn't believe what I have just done! I made a deal with Megatron! He's going to wipe out the Autobots for us and give us a ship so you and I can start a new life out there in the big unknown!'

'WHAT!?'

Optimus suddenly found the strength to push the youth off and forced himself to his feet. The Autobots were in danger. His friends were in danger. He had to help them, it was his duty, and it was what he had to do. However the drug overpowered him and he fell to the floor gasping in pain. Hot Rod grumbled as he sat up and he walked over to Optimus who was now trying to get back up. Optimus glared up at him and snarled.

'I don't know who the slag you are but I swear if any harm comes to my men I will personally hunt you down and make you beg for mercy!'

Hot Rod suddenly looked amused.

'Oh that does so rather fun Optimus but I suggest you relax. The more you fight it the more it's going to hurt.'

Optimus managed to force himself to get back up and he leaned against the wall. He glared at the youth who just smiled at him with a disturbing smirk on his face. This wasn't Hot Rod. This wasn't that cheerful and upbeat Bot he met back on Cybertron. Then as his mind cleared many thoughts suddenly ran through his mind. If this imposter had been with him the past couple of days...where was the real Hot Rod? Growling suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed the youth by the shoulders, slamming him into a wall.

'Where...is...Hot Rod?' he snarled in a threatening tone.

The dark youth didn't appear to be afraid and he just smiled a little.

'Oh him...probably someone's whore by now...you have no idea what the Autobots are like where I come from...he's probably given up by now. You might as well forget him.'

Optimus snarled but the more anger and hatred he processed the harder it was to think and move. Nothing the dark youth had said made any sense but the fact remained that his young mate was in danger and this Bot in front of him was the cause of it. Slamming him against the wall again he snarled, his optics burning with rage.

'Bring him back!'

The dark youth sneered.

'Fat chance...I'm here to stay so get used to it!'

Then without warning the dark youth suddenly kicked him off. Optimus staggered back and fell to the floor. It was getting harder and harder for him to think and now he lost the strength to get back up. Hot Rod chuckled and walked over to him until he was standing over him.

'Oh Optimus...in time you will get used to having me around. Until then try to relax and enjoy the ride.'

The youth then bent down and pulled off Prime's mask. Optimus gasped as this imposter suddenly crushed his lips against his and slipped his glossa in. He tried to shake him off but his strength was gone and he couldn't move. He tried to fight this urge to kiss back, telling himself that this wasn't Hot Rod but it wasn't working. The drug within him was doing something to him and he didn't like it. The dark youth broke the kiss and looked down at his helpless mate-to-be.

'Just let me do all the work my dear sweet Optimus,' he purred.

He then straddled his hips and bent back down to kiss him again. The youth smirked evilly as he finally began to claim what was his...what he had wanted for so long.

* * *

I was tempted to write the Dark Hot Rod X Optimus Prime scene but...I'm holding back...anyway in the next chapter Starscream is able to recreate the Dimensional Device to allow Hot rod to return home but a certain big bad Autobot follows him...mayhem will ensue...


	9. Chapter 9

**I rushed this short chapter...sorry T-T**

* * *

**A Nightmare Beyond this World IX**

It felt better now that the Decepticons believed him. Plus on a bonus he got his Autobot Colours back so he didn't really stand out anymore. But the best thing was that now the Decepticons believed him and now Starscream was digging up old files on some old Decepticon Space Bridge project known as the Dimensional Space Bridge project that was abandon eons ago due to the war. Sitting in Starscream's lab with Megatron, Shockwave and Soundwave they watched as Starscream began to piece together the ancient project and calculated how the Hot Rod discovered it and how he built one. The other Decepticons appeared confused with this whole "other world" nonsense but the proof was there sitting right next to them. It made sense to Hot Rod of course since he was from the other world. Starscream seemed rather excited with the whole thing as he continued to go on and on about things that made no sense.

'To sum the whole thing up the Hot Rod we know in this world stole these files from us and used them to design his own Dimensional Space Bridge and since he and the Autobots have access to the planet's Energy was able to manufactured a piece of raw Energon to activate the gate. By opening the gate he crossed time and space and across the dimensions. If I can rebuild the device he made I can send the Hot Rod from the other world back to his.'

Shockwave had to slap himself to stay awake and even Megatron appeared lost.

'So...to put it bluntly...the Hot Rod we know is over in another world and he switched places with this Hot Rod and you're gonna build him one of those Dimensional thingies to get him back to his world?' asked Megatron, making sure he knew what was going on.

Starscream nodded.

'Exactly! I learned a few things too whilst studying these files! This Dimensional device was designed specifically to travel to a certain Universe where everything there mirrors our own world! Everything is the exact opposite of our world...a place where Autobots are good and Decepticons are bad! I can't even imagine it...oooooh...I wonder what I'm like there?'

Hot Rod wasn't sure if he should tell the Seeker what the Starscream he knew was like. As the Seeker rambled on and on Frenzy suddenly reappeared from Soundwave's chest and he sneered down at Hot Rod.

'Why should we help him!?' he grumbled.

Soundwave sighed and explained to his small partner.

'He was the one who rescued me! We owe him at least that much.'

Although Hot Rod was grateful for Soundwave's support Starscream suddenly mentioned something that made everyone in the room panic.

'Plus...if I am correct...if we don't return him to his world and the other Hot Rod back...it is possible that this will affect both our universe's in a very bad way...I'm not sure what but it would be very bad.'

Megatron suddenly looked alarmed and he walked over to Starscream who was still calculating away at his screen. Hot Rod bit his lip; he didn't like the sound of this. Was it because he was in the wrong universe or something? That by being here was upsetting a great order of balance or something like that? Worrying a little Hot Rod hopped up from his seat and walked over to where Starscream was busy working.

'So I have to get back home ASAP right? But what about the other me? How will I get him back here?'

Starscream appeared to have already thought of this but he quickly explained that he was working on a plan so the kid would have to sit tight. The youth sighed as he sat back and watched the Decepticons worked away. He felt useless and unwanted at the moment as these friendly Decepticons worked their afts of to help him get back home. Frenzy had a point, why should they help him? Walking off into a hidden corner without anyone noticing he sat down and tried to think. If he didn't get back home and return the dark Hot Rod to this world the whole Universe would be in trouble. He wondered how Starscream was going to accomplish this task. He was smart and that was a fact. This whole lab of his was proof. The Megatron here was just as kind and noble as the Optimus Prime in his world. He sighed and wondered how Optimus was. Was he doing OK? Would he figure the dark Hot Rod out before it was too late? Would...would Optimus forgive him for what he did? Interfacing with another Bot? A Bot that looked like him? But then a thought hit him...what if Optimus thought that the dark Hot Rod was him and...and he touched and held him the way he touched him? He shivered at the thought and sobbed a little.

'Oh Optimus...please be alright...please let everyone be alright,' he prayed silently.

As he hoped and prayed he failed to notice the large Decepticon leader coming up behind him. He had noticed the youth walk off on his own and followed him, slightly concerned. It still confused him that this Bot who he had grown to hate and despise over the years was actually an alternative version from another world. He found it hard that this young Bot was from a world where Autobots were good and Decepticons were bad. However he had seen strange things ever since he left Cybertron so nothing really surprised him anymore. Looking down at the youth he sat on a nearby stool and tried to offer some support since he could sense the youth was distressed.

'Are you feeling better?'

The young Autobot looked up a little surprised. He wasn't that comfortable hanging around Megatron even if he was a good Decepticon from an alternative universe. He did however welcome the support.

'I'm OK...thank you,' he sighed.

'I understand this must be tough for you and you must feel a little out of place here but I promise you, as the leader of the Decepticons, I will return you to your home.'

Hot Rod couldn't help but laugh at the sudden speech. Megatron looked a little hurt but confused at the same time.

'I'm sorry...you just sounded like Optimus for a second there,' laughed the youth.

Megatron now looked a little shocked.

'You mean to tell me that the Optimus in your world is noble and true to his word?'

Hot Rod nodded and smiled as Megatron continued to look very, very confused. He guessed he wasn't used to hearing the good points about Optimus.

'Forgive me young one. The Optimus Prime I know is a very cold and very cruel machine. I knew him before this terrible war and I once trusted him but he turned on us. I once thought he was noble warrior but...I was wrong.'

Hot Rod could see the pain and anguish in Megatron's optics as he spoke of Optimus. It was like he had been truly hurt by what his old friend had done. He remembered that his Optimus once spoke about how he used to admire and envy the Megatron he knew but in the end it all went wrong. Feeling like he should offer some support he sat up a little and tried to lighten the topic.

'Well...the Optimus in my world is always looking out for his fellow Autobots! He is noble, kind and caring and...and...he's the greatest ever! I mean there was the time he risked his life to save a whole platoon behind enemy lines and then the time he stopped the Decepticons from destroying the sun! He looks out for everyone without caring about himself...which gets me a little worried sometimes. I mean there was this one time he came back missing an arm and he wouldn't go to the med bay until he was sure all of the other Autobots had been treated. He had me worried sick just sitting there with his arm missing and Energon dripping out like forever. I think I cried when he suddenly got a little dizzy but...but he just smiled and told me to stop or I'll rust.'

Hot Rod smiled at the sudden memory of that time when he refused to leave Prime's side until he was fixed whilst he continued to tell him he was going to be alright. He did get better of course but Hot Rod refused to speak to him for a week for worrying him. Megatron chuckled as he listened to the youth's story. Although he still couldn't imagine Optimus Prime being good and kind it was entertaining to hear the story. It almost made him feel good to see that the youth was in high spirits once again just by talking about his Prime. Plus hearing the stories about this good Prime made him suddenly interested in him.

'Is he really that reliable?' he asked again.

'Yeah he is! If it weren't for him we would have lost the war eons ago.'

As Hot Rod continued to chat away another Decepticon walked into the room looking a little panicked. Hot Rod recognized him as Reflector, or at least one of the three. He ran over to Starscream who was still working away with his project.

'Starscream sir! We received word that the Autobots are patrolling every single sector in the area! Thundercracker went out to investigate and he says they're pissed about something!'

Megatron sat up and walked over to investigate whilst Hot Rod followed. Reflector looked really worried whilst Starscream was still trying to work.

'Starscream!? Are you even listening?' he wailed.

'I can do two things at once you idiot! Megatron is right there so go talk to him! I'm moments away from finishing these blueprints and soon I will create my own Dimensional Gate Device that would allow us to jump to another universe! Now go talk to Megatron!'

Megatron sighed as Starscream snapped away at the Con.

'Now, now Starscream he was only trying to pass on information. Reflector please gives me the full report.'

'Y-yes sir! Autobots are crawling all over the place and we got a feeling that they're looking for him!'

The small Con pointed at Hot Rod.

'Thundercracker heard them talking to each other too! Something about how Jazz screwed up with guarding the prisoner and what Prime is gonna do when he gets his hands on the kid! We got word from the inside that Prime is going on a rampage and he already killed ten Neutral miners out of rage!'

The youth couldn't help but think this was somehow his fault as Reflector continued to wail and panic all over the room. Megatron looked concerned.

'Optimus must be angered that he lost not only a prized prisoner but he also lost his mate to the Decepticons. Let's just hope they don't locate our base this time round. Get Skywarp out there with Thundercracker and tell them to observe. Not to attack, just watch them and report anything back to me.'

Reflector nodded and ran off. Megatron then looked back at Starscream who was now ordering Frenzy and Rumble to grab him some material and tools.

'Starscream, how long will it take to finish this device?'

Starscream was now moving round his lab like he was on fire. Grabbing tools, materials and strange little gadgets from cupboards and drawers he ran around like mad but was still able to answer Megatron's question.

'If I continue at this pace...possibly five, maybe six hours.'

Hot Rod bit his lip. Although it was great that Starscream was able to make this device that would get him back home he hoped that he would get home in time to stop whatever the dark Hot Rod was planning. He just hoped he could get back in time.

* * *

It didn't shock Prowl that the entire base was completely shocked after watching the video that now proved that Hot Rod was the criminal in these ghastly crimes. At first they didn't believe it but after consulting with each other it was now very clear that Hot Rod wasn't the Hot Rod they know and love. Grimlock however seemed pleased that the other Autobots now knew about the bad Autobot.

'Me Grimlock told you so!' he gloated.

'That's fine and dandy Grimlock but now we got a rather big problem here! That imposter has Optimus and we don't know where the frag he is!' snapped Ironhide.

Other Autobots just looked guilt ridden and horrified. Some even blamed themselves for ignoring the strange behaviour the youth was giving off. Some even hated themselves for putting the blame on Jazz. Bluestreak looked completely horrified whilst Bumblebee looked ready to hit himself. The Twins jaws had dropped throughout the whole thing whilst Ironhide looked ready to beat someone up. Mirage and Hound just looked angry with themselves. All of the Autobots looked and felt angry and sick. They had trusted and befriended an imposter and now their leader was missing.

'I swear when I get my hands on that punk...!' started Ironhide.

'Cool it Hide...he got to all of us. We have to calm down and figure out where the imposter has taken Prime,' snapped Prowl.

The Autobots suddenly got quiet it as Prowl took command.

'We got Teletraan-1 checking for his energy signature right now and I'm...guessing that he hasn't ended up in the hands of the Decepticons since they haven't called and tried to gloat about it like they always do. He couldn't have gotten far so I'm sending out patrols to search 10 sectors each! We have to locate Optimus before-'

There was a sudden outburst as Red Alert ran into the room.

'Prowl! We're receiving a transmission from the Decepticon base!'

The room was suddenly filled with a sudden dread. Prowl felt a chill run through him at the thought of hearing Megatron gloat about capturing Optimus Prime. Trying to remain calm he made his way to the transmission screen where Blaster was waiting for him. He was surprised to see, not Megatron, but Frenzy on the screen with a look of panic on his face. Why would Frenzy be calling them of all Con's? Trying to take control of the situation Prowl stepped forward to address the small Con.

'What is your reason for calling us Decepticon?' demanded the second in command.

Frenzy bit his lip and looked around. He seemed to be scared about something.

'Listen here Autobot...this is gonna sound dumb but...aw Primus...can't believe I'm doing this...'

Prowl wasn't in the mood to hear the Decepticon moan and grumble but Frenzy was able to say what he had to say and what he said made Prowl almost faint.

'I need ya help.'

'What!?'

'I said I need ya help! Primus if Megatron finds out he's gonna kill me!'

The second in command looked at blaster who just looked back at him completely shocked. Not only was Frenzy asking for help but he was acting on his own without permission from his leader. Why in the name of Primus was he coming to them for help?

'Explain yourself!' snapped Prowl.

Frenzy sighed and grumbled. They knew he wasn't the type to just run up to an Autobot and ask for help. They waited for the small Con to reply.

'Look...it's about your Autobrat Hot Rod,' said Frenzy at long last.

Prowl suddenly got interested.

'What about him?'

'He...he called up here not too long ago. Said he was going to hand over the Autobots to Megatron if he agreed to let him keep Optimus Prime all to himself. He was dead serious...and he was scary...I mean real scary man.'

Horrified Prowl tried to think. He was going to hand them over to the Decepticons in exchange for Optimus Prime? How and why was he doing this? Just who was this imposter? Growling he looked back to Frenzy for help.

'How does he intend to do this?' demanded Prowl.

'Said he was going to hand over codes, secrets and other top secret stuff you Autobots have to us. Megatron got interested but...well...he was kinda forced to agree to it.'

'Forced?' questioned Prowl.

Frenzy now looked a little upset.

'It's cause he's...he's got Soundwave man.'

Soundwave? How did the imposter get Soundwave in his clutches? However it happened, it now all made sense why Frenzy was calling them for help. Soundwave was his partner in some special way, a bond between them like Blaster had with his little friends. Although Prowl would have loved to tease the small Con he knew now was not the time. If he was going to get his leader back and figure out what had happened to Hot Rod he was going to need the Decepticons help.

'How did he get Soundwave? Is he using him against the Decepticons?'

Frenzy nodded.

'I dunno. Soundwave had snuck into your base somehow but the brat caught him, hacked into his CPU and put a virus in him that could kill him! Megatron is really pissed over here and he's trying to figure out how to get Soundwave back along with killing the kid and getting Optimus himself! Look I just want Soundwave back in one piece and I'm willing to risk winning this war for him!'

This sounded promising.

'How do you intend to help us?' asked Prowl.

'The kid wants to meet us at these coordinates in a couple of hours! If you could get there you might figure out how to stop him!'

The coordinates were downloaded into Teletraan-1 who pinpointed the location somewhere out in the desert. It wasn't far from the base meaning that Optimus must be around there somewhere. Looking back at Frenzy he could tell he was desperate for help.

'I thank you Frenzy for this information. I give you my word as an Autobot we will try to save Soundwave as well.'

'Yeah, yeah don't give me that crap! Just make sure you save him!' snapped Frenzy, trying to sound tough.

Prowl smirked as Frenzy disappeared from the screen. He had learned from Blaster that his little ones were connected to him in such a way it was like they were one. It was natural for them to be concerned with each other. However it also concerned Prowl. Had the imposter done something to Soundwave that shook up Frenzy so badly he called the Autobots in desperation? This imposter was dangerous and that was now a plain fact. Leaving the room he returned to inform the rest of the Autobots about what he had discussed with Frenzy. Entering the room he saw that some of the Autobots looked a little panicked.

'What is it?' demanded Prowl.

'It's Jazz Prowl! He woke up!'

Prowl felt his Spark leapt from his chest. There was so much stuff going on right now he had completely forgotten about his mate. Looking at Ratchet the medic ushered him over to the med bay where Jazz was now sitting up looking at a small decoration that was by his berth. Prowl couldn't move the moment he saw him. He didn't know what to do or say. He was still angry from what he learned from Ratchet's little confession but he still felt like...like this was somehow his fault. Sighing Ratchet gave him a pat on the back and smiled.

'He's still a little dizzy but he is well enough to hear you and talk...be gentle.'

Prowl nodded and promised he'd return to give the full brief after he dealt with Jazz. The Medic left them alone and returned to calm the rest of the Autobots down. Prowl approached slowly at first but when Jazz looked round to see who was sneaking up on him the second in command just sat down on a nearby stool.

'Hey there...' gasped Jazz, his voice ragged and almost unreadable.

Prowl sighed. Jazz looked terrible. He looked tired and sick with all those wires and tubes attached to him. He looked so frail and weak. Prowl hated himself for causing this. For failing not to notice Jazz's pain.

'I'm so sorry,' he choked suddenly.

Jazz looked a little confused.

'For what?' he asked in a gentle tone.

'If I...if I were a true mate I should have noticed your pain! Instead I ignored it and caused you to suffer alone. I'm so sorry Jazz.'

Jazz sighed and looked down. There was a guilty look spread across his face.

'Prowl...there is something I should have told you...a long time ago...'

The second in command had a good idea what it was about. It was time for this to stop.

'Jazz...I know.'

Jazz suddenly looked up with a horrified expression on his face. Prowl just looked back with a grim look and sighed.

'Ratchet told me...I mean back then I had no idea that you like him in that way...I never noticed it...maybe I chose not to notice.'

The room was now quiet. Jazz looked like he was ready to cry but Prowl leaned forward and grabbed his hands.

'It's OK...I'm not mad but-'

Jazz suddenly cut him off.

'It was a long time ago. When he started dating Hot Rod I gave up on him and started going out with you. I truly thought I was over him but...but the other day Hot Rod said something and I lost it!'

The sudden mention of Hot Rod's name suddenly made Prowl growl. Had he also been the cause of all of this? Jazz continued.

'That afternoon...I just wanted to tell Optimus that I used to like him...that I used to love him...but when I got there I just saw Hot Rod and he offered me a drink and...I can't remember a thing after that!'

Prowl was suddenly surprised. Does that mean Jazz had also forgotten about the kiss? Jazz still looked a little confused.

'I just wanted to clear the air with Optimus...I wanted him to know at least so this horrible feeling would leave me be...guess I screwed up huh? I didn't even have the engine to tell you all about it,' sighed Jazz.

Prowl squeezed his mate's hands and tried to smile.

'You didn't screw up...but Jazz...I don't want you to feel scared about coming up to me to talk about these things. I'm your mate and I vowed to stand by no matter what! We'll get through this OK? I just want you to rest now.'

Jazz now looked like he was ready to cry but Prowl leaned in further to catch those falling tears with a kiss. The special ops boss was now trembling as he tried to control his emotions.

'T-thank you,' he whimpered.

Prowl was now finding it hard to keep his emotions in check so he just hugged Jazz to hide his face. He loved Jazz. He loved him so very much. He now knew he had to try harder to become a better partner for both their sakes. He was going to listen to his problems and worries even if he had to force them out of him. He was going to stand by Jazz no matter what came their way. As he held his mate in his arms Jazz suddenly squealed and pushed Prowl back so he could look at him in the face.

'Prowl! There is something I must tell you! I remember one thing before I blacked out! It was Hot Rod...he gave me that drug...he said he was going to take Optimus far, far away! He said soon the war would be over!'

Prowl now was concerned with that last part. What did he mean that soon the war would be over? What was the imposter planning? Speaking of the imposter Prowl had to inform the rest of the Autobots what he had learnt. Meanwhile back in the Decepticon base Frenzy was wondering if he did the right thing. The moment he saw Soundwave in pain he went crazy. Megatron was planning something but he knew if he wished to keep his secrets concealed he would kill Soundwave himself. Not wishing that to happen he made a desperate gamble and asked the Autobots for help.

'This is for Soundwave after all,' he muttered.

'ARE YOU NUTS!'

Frenzy jumped at the sudden voice and turned round to see Rumble. The other smaller Con had followed him and watched the whole conversation. Frenzy sighed and looked away. Rumble stepped forward looking pissed.

'Are you insane man!? If Megatron finds out you were making deals with Autobots he'd kill you!'

Frenzy snarled.

'Oh c'mon Rumble! If we're lucky enough that creepy brat will be destroyed and the Autobots would be doing our job! All we gotta do is clean up afterwards and we'll get Soundwave back!'

Rumble didn't answer back but he still looked pissed. Truthfully he wanted Soundwave back more than anything. Plus it would be easier if the Autobots got rid of that creepy Autobrat then it would be all too easy to get Soundwave back in one piece and the Decepticons themselves would be able to wipe out the Autobots once they're done. But if Megatron found out they were dead.

'Oh slag that reminds me...Megatron wants everyone in the command room!'

Frenzy sighed.

'Hey c'mon man...I'm not telling anyone but promise me you won't do anything like this again,' sighed Rumble.

Frenzy was grateful that Rumble wasn't going to rat him out. The pair of them left the small room and headed towards the command room. Megatron was in there as expected and he looked angry. All the Decepticons looked pissed and angry but compared to Megatron they all looked annoyed. Megatron himself was snarling and growling. His vents were on to keep him cool as his frustration levels were at an all time high. The fact that he had been insulted and forced into a deal by a little Autobot Brat had pissed him off big time and he wanted revenge. He had already devised a plan and he was sure it was going to work. Addressing his Decepticons he almost screamed at them as he told them of his plan.

'Once we get Soundwave back in our clutches and the information about the Autobots I'll have the Seekers attack from the air. The Stunticon's will prevent him from escaping and we shall destroy that smug little brat once and for all! I will not allow anyone to live after being treated like some inferior scrap heap! I want to see the light flicker out as his Spark dies! I want to see him suffer as he off lines. I want him dead! In one hour we shall head to the coordinates. Just I and Starscream shall be seen. As soon as the information has been passed and Soundwave is back with us we shall attack! If the worst comes, which I highly doubt, I will have to terminate him.'

The other Decepticons suddenly looked shocked at the sudden last part. Frenzy and Rumble looked at each other a little scared. Hopefully that wouldn't happen. Hopefully they'll get Soundwave back. Hopefully this plan will work.

* * *

Hot Rod was so happy that Starscream managed to finish the device on time however there was one thing that worried him. He had to go to the exact place where he entered this world but with the Autobots patrolling out there the Decepticons weren't sure if they should risk it. However Starscream said that they had to do this as soon as possible. However Megatron didn't want to risk capture and from what he heard from Thundercracker's report Optimus himself was on these Autobot patrols.

'I understand what you're saying Megatron but if he doesn't return to his world and if we don't get our Hot Rod back it will affect our world in such ways it might be destroyed!' argued Starscream.

'Yes but if Optimus finds us we're finished!' sighed Megatron.

Truthfully Megatron didn't want the dark Hot Rod back. After hearing about this world where Autobots were good he wondered if there was a way that they could trade places with the evil Decepticons. A world where Autobots and Decepticons lived and worked together in peace. That was his dream after all, a world where they could all live in peace. He also wanted to meet this good Optimus Prime. Hot Rod had told him so much about him he was intrigued to meet him. There were many reasons why he wanted to meet him but he kept those thoughts in private. Starscream snarled and folded his arms.

'Megatron don't you see! He has to go back! If he stays here we all might suffer the consequences!'

Megatron sighed. What was he to do? If Hot Rod went out there on his own the Autobots would have them in seconds. There was only one way to do this.

'Starscream if we are to do this now then I must escort him to the site. I can handle a few Autobots and I'm the only one who can handle Optimus Prime. I shall protect him until he is back in his world and when the dark Hot Rod returns we shall take him prisoner.'

Starscream suddenly looked horrified.

'But if you get caught then we'd lose the war! Megatron I understand your concern but...'

Megatron shook his head.

'We have no choice now Starscream.'

The Decepticon scientist sighed. They truly had no choice. Megatron quickly devised a plan and downloaded the coordinates. Starscream calculated that the origin of the gate was where that strange storm originated from. Once Hot Rod activated the device another storm would start up again and it might interest the Autobots and they'll investigate. This meant that Megatron would only have a matter of minutes to escape. However Starscream said that Hot Rod can only keep the portal open once and once only. This meant that the Decepticons would have to draw the Autobots away somehow whilst Megatron guarded the gate. It was risky but they had no choice.

'I'll go get him and we'll leave. Inform the Seekers of the plan and send out the Stunticons and the Combaticons out too.'

Starscream nodded and walked off whilst Megatron walked off to get the youth who was sitting in the corner again. He looked worried which didn't surprise him. He had been warned about the dangers so he was probably worried. Megatron placed a hand on his shoulder and it made the youth jump. Hot Rod looked up to see Megatron's face.

'It's time to go now kid.'

Hot Rod nodded and stood up. Starscream walked over and handed him a strange small little device. It was shaped like a cube with a couple of buttons on it. He also handed him a glowing orb that was supposed to be raw Energon.

'You can only activate this once so Megatron will have to guard the gate until you bring the dark Hot Rod back! Push this button here to open the gate. Please try to be quick, the longer you keep the gate open the more danger we shall all be in. Understand?'

Hot Rod nodded and then Starscream did something that the Starscream he knew would never do. He took a firm grip of his hand and shook it.

'It was a pleasure to meet you Hot Rod of the other Universe.'

Hot Rod blushed a little but shook back. Once the formalities had ended Megatron escorted the youth to the exit that wasn't far from Starscream's lab. Megatron had downloaded the coordinates and he had received word that Skywarp had managed to lure the Autobots away from the area. Once the doors were open to the base exit he picked up the youth.

'Hang on tight,' he said as he took to the air.

The youth gasped as he found himself high up in the air suddenly. He looked around to see that the Decepticon base was hidden within some old mountains, the buildings looked like natural rock. No wonder the Autobots couldn't locate them all this time, they blended in so naturally. The journey didn't take them that long and soon Hot Rod found himself in a place he recognized. The old forest where he woke up to find himself in this nightmare. They landed and Hot Rod quickly prepared the device. Megatron looked around to make sure no one was there. His sensors had told him that no Autobots were nearby so they were safe but to be safe he kept his sensors wide open as Hot Rod prepared to open the gate. The youth looked up at Megatron. Truthfully he was a little scared but he knew he had to this. This would get him back home. Back to the good Autobots. Back with his Optimus Prime. Taking a deep breath he pushed the button. Nothing happened for a moment but suddenly he heard a rumble. Looking up he saw storm clouds gathering, his sensors telling him it was not normal. He looked to Megatron who was now looking to the sky in wonder. Then the lightning began to strike the ground beneath them. Megatron grabbed Hot Rod and shielded him as the lightning continued to strike in the same place in the centre of the clearing. They struck and struck until at last a large ball of untold energy suddenly appeared.

'At last!' gasped Hot Rod.

This was the orb he saw back in his world before he blacked out. This was his way back home. Megatron released his hold on him and watched as the youth approached the glowing orb of light. Was this even safe? Hot Rod looked back with a small and nervous smile.

'It's OK...I'll bring him back...then our two worlds will be safe.'

Megatron nodded but before Hot Rod could enter the glowing orb there was a sudden transmission bleeping off in the Decepticon's audios. It was Skywarp.

'Megatron! Bad news! When that storm started Optimus disappeared from the battle! He's right near your position!'

Megatron gasped.

'Hot Rod! Quick! Go now!'

Before Hot Rod could even ask why there was a sudden crash right behind them. Hot Rod looked round and in horror saw the terrifying form of the dark Optimus Prime charging at him.

'I've found you, you traitor!' he howled.

Megatron gasped when he realized what Optimus was about to do.

'Optimus wait!' he cried.

Too late. Optimus lunged at Hot Rod; the youth stumbled back and fell into the orb. His body disappeared within the light along with Optimus Prime. Megatron could not believe what had just happened. Not only was the dark Hot Rod in the other world but so was the monster that was Optimus Prime.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Nightmare Beyound this World X**

It was almost time. It was time to meet the Decepticons. It was time to finally get what he had wanted for so long. He had waited so long for this moment and it was almost his. Hot Rod sighed as he made sure he had everything ready. He had prepared everything, all of his calculations informed him nothing could go wrong and he had all the cards in his hands. Soundwave was now immobilized in his alternative form so he wouldn't cause any problems during this meeting. The Decepticon did put up a good fight but was beaten after suffering a full blow to that terrible virus that Hot Rod had installed in him. He petted the small blue cassette player and smirked when he detected some hostility and anger from the helpless thing. After checking he had everything prepared he looked down at the now sleeping Optimus who was lying face down on the berth. The drug had almost worn off but he was still able to put up quite a fight during their little session. At first Optimus tried to kick him off. Then he tried to hit him. However the drug won in the end and he submitted. He still remembered how Optimus glared at him throughout the whole thing. Not one ounce of pleasure appeared upon his face and it slightly annoyed Hot Rod.

'In time he will only desire me,' snarled the dark youth.

It was going to take time. Maybe he'd have to give him more drugs but in time he will be his. He will love him ad hold him like a true mate was supposed to. Not like that monster of a mate he had already. He growled at the sudden thought of the dark Optimus Prime. Why the slag did he allow himself to become that monster's mate? Truthfully he was attracted to all the power he had. His cold and evil ways, how he laughed as others begged for his mercy and how he crushed those who stood in his way. In fact the first time they met they had a pretty erotic evening together. Optimus had recognized his cunning talent and cruel nature during a mission back on Cybertron. After the victory party Hot Rod felt excitement fill through him when Optimus approached him with those lust filled optics. The way he purred in his audios made his knee joints weak and he swore he was able to walk properly after that evening for five days straight. He was almost flattered when Optimus asked him to join his ranks and he felt even more flattered when Optimus asked him to be his mate. Back then he was still rough and dominant but Hot Rod still loved it. He loved it when Optimus made him his and only had optics for him. He loved it when Optimus beat the living spark out of any Bot who dared gazed at him lustfully or even tried to take him. Yes, back then Optimus treated him like a prized possession. A trophy he wanted to protect.

'Until he used me as a living punch sack!' he snarled.

He wasn't sure how or why it started but soon Optimus began to get too rough with him. Even when he returned from a mission he'd relieve his stress on the dark youth. He'd rip his limbs off when he did some small slip up and drug him till he was lost in his mind. As time passed he began to notice that Optimus wasn't giving him that feeling he wanted anymore. It was like he had no interest in him anymore. Autobots weren't supposed to care but as Optimus continued to abuse his feelings Hot Rod began to desire his desire for him again. He desired for Optimus Prime to love him. He had seen the Decepticons with their petty emotions which made other Autobots sick. Loving each other and displaying affection for each other without shame. He grew to envy them. Why could they love each other and Optimus would not?

'Stupid question...it's because of that emotional altering program.'

All Autobots had it done to them. All positive emotions were blocked out so that only negative emotions could pass through. It was an irreversible process so once you had it done that was that. At first Hot Rod had nothing against it since he had his done but he began to notice the side effects. Jazz was a prime example, he too had long desired Optimus but the Autobot leader turned him down and humiliated him in front of the whole Autobot army whenever he tried to seduce him. As time passed and he was rejected over and over again Jazz began to change in a rather disturbing way. He started to hurt himself. He laughed as he was beaten to death by Decepticons. He grew fond of watching others cry out in pain as they were tortured. He became one of Optimus Prime's twisted and feared soldiers. The Bot who desired pain and laughed at death in the face.

'The reason he went like that was because he wasn't able to process sorrow, a weak minded emotion, so he ran with another emotion. A combination of lust and anger. The end result was a fucked up Jazz.'

Another example was Wheeljack. He had grown to hate the word "crazy" since everyone thought he was. He truly was crazy but Wheeljack hated it so much that every time someone said it he would unleash his creations upon the ones who wronged him. He could not process the emotion that would help him overcome the name calling so instead he chose a desire to have revenge and a dangerous amount of hatred for anyone who dared called him crazy. He still remembered that when they captured a Decepticon for interrogation he had called Wheeljack a crazy slagged up nutcase. He didn't survive after what the crazed Engineer did to him. Optimus however was a very special case. Even Hot Rod had a hard time understanding him. He knew Optimus had the procedure done to him as well but it was starting to piss him off that Optimus wasn't even showing him any affection. It was just beatings, humiliation and pain.

'Well not anymore,' he purred to himself.

Once he discovered this world he found out that the Optimus Prime of this world could love back. He was loving and caring about his fellow Autobots and he wouldn't dare lay a finger on them. It was everything that Hot Rod wanted but the only problem there was another Hot Rod there. He hated it when he saw those two snuggle up together and told each other how much they loved each other. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be held and loved. So after planning for a long period of time he managed to build his Dimensional Gate Device, travel to this world and got rid of this world's Hot Rod. Now he had him all to himself and as soon as this plan was finished Optimus would be his alone without the risk of anyone taking him away.

'They'll all be gone soon.'

Smirking as he picked up Soundwave's alternative form he was about to leave before planting a small kiss on Prime's sleeping face.

'I'll see you soon,' he purred.

He then made his way out and sung a dark tune as he left. As soon as he left the room confident that no one would find where he hid Optimus and that Optimus was too weak to escape anyway he was unaware that Optimus Prime was wide awake. The moment the dark youth had gone he sat up and moaned as his joints were still stiff and his weakened state was making it hard to move properly. However he still had enough strength to get up and out of this place.

'Dam that little...who ever he is.'

Optimus snarled as he stumbled to the exit. He had to warn the Autobots. He had to stop this impostor and he had to find the real Hot Rod. His anger had taken control after what he had learned what that monster had done to his comrades, what he done to Hot Rod and what he had done to him! Optimus had never felt so weak or helpless in his whole life. He felt like he betrayed his mate and he felt like a weak minded fool. He didn't even dare consider that the youth was an impostor for one second even though he was acting strange. He ignored the warnings from his fellow Autobots and now look what it had done. For the first time in his life as the pacifist Autobot leader, Optimus Prime really wanted to hurt someone. However he had to forget about revenge for now. Right now he had to warn his fellow Autobots and find his mate. His young mate was in danger and he had to save him.

'I-I'm coming...Hot Rod...'

However upon reaching the exit he found it locked with an encryption device he had never seen before. Plus in his weakened state he wasn't sure if he could open it with brute force. Growling in frustration he collapsed to the floor and sighed. His only option was to send out his distress signal but he wasn't sure if his fellow Autobots would be able to detect it. Sighing he quietly prayed to Primus that Hot Rod was going to be OK and tried to slowly regain his strength.

'Just wait for me...just a little longer...'

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. That was what you'd expect in the desert but right now it sounded too quiet. Prowl was having a hard time keeping still as he and his fellow Autobots hid behind a large rock formation. Mirage was invisible right now and he was in position on a nearby cliff. Hound had created a few holograms of more boulders and rocks that shielded the Autobots so no one could see them from any angle. Ratchet and First Aid were hiding a little further back just in case. Their job was to locate Prime whilst the Autobots took care of the impostor. Prowl, Ironhide, Trailbreaker, Brawn, Windcharger, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Kup, Springer, Topspin and Bluestreak were all in position ready to strike the moment Hot Rod handed over Soundwave back to the Decepticons. That was the promise they made with Frenzy and for the sake of their pride as Autobots they were going uphold it but Ironhide was against it.

'Why should we help a Con?' snapped the old warrior.

'We're Autobots Ironhide and it's what Optimus would want!' replied Prowl.

Ironhide grumbled but he was right. Brawn was also against it as was Cliffjumper but the others seemed OK with it. If it wasn't for Frenzy they wouldn't know where to start looking for Prime or the impostor. It was almost time for the meeting and Prowl now signalled everyone to remain radio silent. Time ticked on and then at last they saw something.

'Here comes Megatron,' whispered Bumblebee.

Prowl looked to the sky to see Megatron and Starscream flying in. Megatron looked both annoyed and calm as he approached the meeting point. Starscream was pissed as ever and he looked like he was ready to explode. They landed at the exact coordinates that Frenzy had given them so it proved that the Decepticon had kept his word. Prowl was now praying that they wouldn't notice them. It also confused Prowl to see that Megatron was actually keeping his word. However Prowl suddenly remembered that they were dealing with a Decepticon so...slag.

'Springer? Can you detect any other Decepticon nearby besides those two?' he whispered.

Springer scanned the area and he frowned.

'Yep, all around us!'

Prowl bit his lip and prayed that none of the Decepticons would find them. Plus this whole thing was going to mess up their plan. As he tried to think of another one Bluestreak suddenly whispered,

'There he is!'

Looking up they saw a figure appear from behind some rocks carrying Soundwave in his alternative form. What shocked Prowl the most was that the impostor still looked like Hot Rod but his Autobot colours were gone and he now looked like a Decepticon with a purple Autobot insignia. Was this some sort of insult? He could already detect the anger from his fellow Autobots but they stayed back, awaiting the signal. They all watched as the impostor approached Megatron with a dangerous smirk on his face.

'Hi there Meggy Weggy! Glad to see you made it...are the prepreations going as planned?'

Although he would of loved to laugh at the sudden name calling Prowl was suddenly curious at what preparations the impostor was talking about. Frenzy had told them about a deal he was making with Megatron. They listened in.

'We are in the middle of building one. I assure you that my Constructicons are quite talented. If you like I can escort you to where we're building it...'

'No thanks. How long till it's complete?'

'In two days time. Now about...'

'I want it done by the end of the day!'

Megatron suddenly growled whilst Starscream was snarling quite angrily.

'It cannot be done!' snarled Starscream.

'I thought you said your Constructicons were quite talented? Now are you going to build it for me or do I have to kill Soundwave here and give all those secrets to the Autobots?'

Prowl watched in horror as the impostor began to crush the helpless form of Soundwave in his hands. Megatron looked a little pained and he halted him quickly.

'Stop! Fine I'll get them to speed up but I want Soundwave returned to me!' snarled Megatron.

The imposter growled and looked at Megatron with his evil red optics. He was planning something but what? Ironhide looked ready to move but Prowl held him back.

'Not until Soundwave is back with the Decepticons!' snapped Prowl.

Ironhide growled but he did what he was told. They continued to watch as Megatron was desperately trying to get Soundwave back. It seemed a little strange to see him actually concerned for one of his own but then again Soundwave was one of Megatron's most loyal and cunning officer.

'Return him to me at once!' snarled Megatron.

'Oh I will...I'll give you half of him now and the rest of him later!' snickered Hot Rod as he suddenly started to twist Soundwave's form.

'WHAT!?' shrieked Starscream as they watched Soundwave getting twisted and bent, the sound of twisting metal was almost unbearable to hear.

Megatron looked horrified and Prowl felt sick. He could detect a panicking sensation and realized that Soundwave was desperately trying to call for help. He couldn't just allow this monster to do this to a Decepticon! Without giving it another thought he gave the signal but didn't realize Megatron had done the same thing. Megatron was both horrified and shocked to see the Autobots suddenly appear but realized that he could use this. The impostor had noticed too but he didn't seem to care. Prowl aimed his blaster at the impostor and barked his demands at him.

'You imposter! Return the Decepticon and return Prime to us! We have you surrounded!'

At that moment the Stunticons and the Combaticons appeared along with the rest of the Decepticons, all of them looking pissed. Prowl was now sure that the imposter would surrender by now. He had no chance against an army of Decepticons and Autobots, all of them aiming their weapons at him. Megatron snarled and raised his Fusion Cannon at the impostor.

'Return him to me and I might let you live!' he snarled.

The youth looked around. Decepticons to the left and Autobots to the right. He was completely surrounded with no chance of escaping. So why was he still smiling like that? What was he planning? As Prowl began to wonder he suddenly remembered what Jazz had told him before he left him in the med bay back at the base. "Soon the war would be over." A sudden chill ran through his systems when a horrible thought entered his mind and he looked up to see that evil little Bot smile like he was the spawn of Unicron. Then he suddenly pulled out a small device and raised it up till all could see. Prowl wasn't sure what it was and neither did Megatron but Starscream did and he looked horrified.

'Megatron! That's a Modified Mega-EMP! It'll kill us all!'

Prowl's optics widened with horror when the realization. He had led the Autobots into a trap. Was this what Jazz had meant by "soon the war would be over"? He was going to wipe out the Autobots and Decepticons out in one blow!? The impostor began to laugh quite evily.

'Oh my Starscream you are clever! Yes, this Modified Mega-EMP will kill you all off! I made sure it was built not to affect my Spark signature so I'll be safe once I set it off and then I'll just kill off the rest of you! Then I'll take over this miserable planet and destroy these pathetic organics! This will be my kingdom! Mine and Prime's!'

Prowl couldn't believe it. This sick and twisted machine was about to destroy everything they had held dear! He didn't know what to do. What could he do? What would Optimus do? Looking round he could see the panic in his friends optics. Was this the end? Megatron tried to lunge for him but the impostor jumped away quite easily and laughed.

'Oh don't worry...it will be quite quick and quite painless...'

His finger moved closer to the button and Prowl braced himself. There was no way they could outrun this! He felt like shutting his optics off but he couldn't. He was frozen in place. Soon they would all be dead and it would be his fault. This wasn't how he planned to go out. Die at the hand of a Decepticon or in the arms of his mate but not like this. Not being killed by an Impostor who defiled the Autobot Insignia and held their dear leader somewhere out of reach. As the impostor prepared to push the button there was a sudden rumble.

'Wha-'

The Autobots looked up to see that a storm was suddenly forming. The ground beneath their feet shook and the distant rumble of thunder was getting closer. Prowl was confused. Where had this storm come from? Everyone had noticed now and looked around slightly confused and a little scared. Prowl suddenly got a transmission from Ratchet.

'Prowl! This storm has the same readings as the one from before! It's starting to pick up too! You must take cover!'

The same as before? Prowl looked to the impostor to see his once evil and proud face was suddenly filled with dread. He was muttering something but Prowl quite hear him over the rumbling of the thunder. The Decepticons suddenly panicked as lightning began to wildly strike the ground. The seekers in the air had to land. The Autobots were now running wildly as the wind was now picking up at a rather dangerous speed. Prowl tried to run over to the impostor but he seemed distracted by the storm. The closer he got the more clearer his words were.

'How could this be!? This can't be!? How the slag did that brat figure it out!?'

It made no sense but Prowl didn't care. He pounced on the impostor which caused him to drop Soundwave. Snarling down at the dark version of Hot Rod he glared at him with his fangs bared.

'Where is Optimus Prime you imposter!'

The impostor suddenly focused back on Prowl and snarled.

'He...he...HE'S MINE!' he wailed.

He suddenly kicked Prowl off and bolted. The Autobot snarled and tried to follow but Ironhide called out to him.

'Prowl! It's too dangerous! We have to retreat!'

Prowl snarled.

'No! He'll lead us to Prime!'

Prowl chased after the impostor who was heading off towards some cliffs. He was determined to get Prime back and figure out who this impostor was. The impostor was aware he was being followed and he suddenly fired his blasters at him. Prowl dodged and continued to give chase. The rain was pouring so fast he could barely see and the rumbling of the storm was getting louder. He wasn't sure if any of the Autobots were following him but he didn't care if he had no back up. He was getting closer and he could hear the footfalls of the Bot in front of him. The storm was now getting way out of hand but he refused to give up. He had to find Prime.

'I command you to stop! Even you can't survive this!'

The wind was blowing so fast that pebbles and rocks were scrapping the paint off his armour and even cracked his optic. The mud under his feet was getting so slippery it was getting harder for him to move. The worst thing was he was losing the signal of the impostor and he could barely hear what Ratchet was screaming at him down his Comm.

'Prow....tur....op....re...Pr...Pr...'

Prowl cursed himself as he found himself unable to move. The wind was so fast and the readings of this storm was messing up his systems so badly he couldn't figure out which direction he was facing. He growled in defeat, he had no choice but to find cover. But what of the other Autobots back at the battle field? Hopefully the rocks around there would shield them. Trying to locate a hiding spot he suddenly detected a strange reading that made his Spark pulse painfully in his chest. Looking up he could just see a dim light in the distance but it was bright enough to be able to see through the rain.

'What is that?' he asked himself.

Forcing himself to move he continued to walk but this time towards the bright light. Maybe the Impostor had opened his base entrance and the lights had been left on. That was just a theory but he was hoping that it was some sort of shelter he could hide in. Staggering in the mud he continued to make his way towards the bright light. The closer he got the more his Spark ached. This light was making his system whirr with excitement and curiosity. His programming was telling him that this light wasn't normal but like a moth being drawn into a flame he continued to walk towards it. Then he saw something move.

'Hello!' he called out.

Something was moving in the darkness that surrounded him as the wind howled. The dust that the wind was carrying made it impossible to see what it was. However he was able to detect that someone was now standing in front of someone. Focusing his optics in on the shadow that was near him he suddenly made out the outline of the young Autobot Hot Rod. Realizing it had to be the impostor he pounced making the figure cry out in surprise.

'W-who!? What!?' came a cry.

It sounded like Hot Rod and Prowl was convinced he had run into the impostor. Now that he had him in his hands he was able to see him up close but to his surprise he was looking at a Hot Rod who had his Autobot colours back and his optics were bright blue like they used to be. He was looking up at Prowl with a panicked and confused look. Prowl looked back down and wans't sure if this was the impostor who quickly shifted back to Autobot colours or the real Hot Rod. To be safe he kept the youth pinned and forgot about the bright light that was nearby.

'Name yourself!? Who are you!?' snarled the Autobot officer.

The youth winced but he was still tried to free himself. He was panicking about something and confused as to why Prowl was pinning him down.

'P-Prowl! It's me! Please we have to get out of here or he'll...'

Before he could even ask what he meant by it Prowl suddenly detected that someone else was now standing in front of him. Someone that was sending very cold shivers down his back. Looking up slowly he saw another figure...a large figure looking down at him with burning red optics. At first he thought it was Megatron who had followed them after the storm kicked in but after studying the outline of the figure a realization hit him.

'Optimus?' he asked out loud.

The next thing that happened was a powerful blow to the face and Prowl found himself getting knocked off the youth and forced to the floor. Horrified and terribly confused Prowl tried to stand up to demand answers from this possible Optimus but he felt another painful blow to his face and everything went black.

* * *

Hot Rod wailed as he watched the dark Optimus Prime beat the living scrap out of the Prowl he knew, hated but loved at the same time. He was overjoyed when he thought he was finally going home but to his horror the dark Optimus Prime had charged at him and they both fell through the portal. When Hot Rod fell through the other side to find himself what he knew was his world he was horrified to find the dark Autobot leader there with him. In fear he tried to run away from him but he suddenly ran into Prowl who attacked him suddenly. Before he could even warn his fellow Autobot the dark Optimus Prime had caught up with him and started to beat Prowl until he was out cold. This was not how it was supposed to happen!

'Get off him!' he screamed as he tried to pull the dark Optimus away.

The dark Optimus suddenly snarled and lunged at the youth, forgetting about Prowl. Hot Rod cried out in pain as he felt his arms twist and bend in the grip of the evil Autobot that stood before him. He was terrified but he wouldn't allow this monster to harm his friends. Optimus Prime glared down at Hot Rod with his dark red optics and growled.

'How dare you order me around you little...whoever you are! I should kill you for imposing as my mate! I should of known you were working for those dam Decepticons! I knew you weren't my mate! I knew it but my dam logic proscessors continued to tell me you were! Now before I rip your slagging arms off tell me where the slag I am and where the slag is my TRUE mate!?'

Hot Rod shivered as the wind howled around him and those dam Optics continued to pierce through him like an Energy blade or something. As he looked up at the darkening sky and he remembered Starscream's warning. He had to get the dark Hot Rod back through the portal as quickly as possible but now he had to get the dark Optimus Prime back as well before something terrible happened. He had to think. He had to figure out how he was going to do this. Looking down at Prowl's battered body he realized that the dark Hot Rod had done something to make the other Autobots realize he was a threat. Then an idea hit him. If he lured the dark Optimus Prime back to the Autobot base the Autobots would see both him and this Optimus as a threat and attack them. Surly they would be able to over power him? Then if the Autobots gave him a chance he would be able to explain about the two worlds and hopefully they would help throw the two dark Bots back through the portal. This was the only plan he could think of and he had to act quickly.

'I-I...you're right I was an imposter...I was working for the Decepticons to uncover your secrets. We kidnapped your mate and I was modelled to look like him to fool you. We have him imprisoned in our base...I can lead you there if you promise to spare me...and him too...'

The dark Optimus snarled suddenly and backhanded the youth so hard he thought his face was going to get knocked off. Didn't it work? However luck was on his side.

'You will take me to this base and you will explain that strange ball of energy! If you do I might just let you live. He however can stay out here and rust!'

Hot Rod's optics widened with horror as the dark Optimus began to drag him away leaving the knocked out Prowl behind in this terrible storm. He tried to struggle but to no avail and he cried out as Prowl's figure disappeared in the darkness and the wind. He tried to beg to the dark Prime but he was ignored and he could only hope that Prowl was going to be alright. However unknown to both him and Optimus Prime Prowl was still on line. He had blacked out for a second but quickly came back on line. Awake but unable to move an inch after that beating he had received. What he had heard had confused him a great deal. Why had Optimus Prime had beaten him? Why was Hot Rod now trying to defend him? What the slag was going on? Before he could even try to radio back in to base he felt another presence nearby. Looking up he suddenly made out the outline of the Decepticon leader Megatron standing nearby. Rolling his optics he muttered in a sarcastic tone,

'Oh this is just terrific.'

This was the last thing he needed. The last thing he needed was Megatron coming over to him and take him as a hostage or beat him to death. Here he was lying helpless in the mud after taking a beating from who he thought was his leader with an evil machine of doom standing over him and there was nothing he could do about it. Dreading the end was near he braced himself for what was a possible quick death. However to his surprise the Decepticon bent down until he was optic to optic with the injured Bot. To his shock this Megatron looked completely different from the one he was used to. His optics were blue, his body was bright silver and his helm was dark. He didn't have the look of evil and dread upon his face but a kind and concerned one.

'Are you functioning alright?' asked Megatron.

Prowl wondered how hard Optimus had beaten him for this was completely abnormal. In fact everything that was happening was abnormal. Hot Rod trying to kill two Autobots and abducting Optimus, Optimus himself beating Prowl to scrap and now Megatron was trying to help him. The universe was no longer making any sense to him. Before he could slip back into the darkness Megatron shook him again.

'Come on now! Stay with me! I need your help!'

Prowl looked up again but he was still terribly confused.

'What the slag is going on!? Why are you of all mechs helping me!?' snarled the Autobot officer.

After a minute or so Megatron sighed and looked around. After watching in horror as the evil Optimus Prime dived into the portal along with Hot Rod he wasn't sure what to do. After he was informed by Starscream that the storm was forcing the Autobots to move away from their positions he decided to do something drastic. He dived in after them despite Starscream's protests. Once on the other side he found himself in this other world with a terrible storm and in the distance he watched in horror as Optimus Prime dragged the poor youth away. Before he could go after them he suddenly noticed the wounded Autobot and he immediately went to his aid. He was quite surprised to see how much the Autobot resembled the Prowl he knew back in his world. However he had to remember that in this world Autobots were good and Decepticons were bad. Looking back down at the injured Bot he tried to shake him again.

'Come on now! I need your help! Where is your base?'

Prowl looked up and groaned from the pain.

'You know very well where the slag it is!'

Megatron sighed but before he could give up he was suddenly filled with hope. He suddenly detected an energy signal that wasn't too far away. It wasn't coming from the portal and judging from the size of the energy readings he was getting he presumed it was some small base or something. Picking up the injured Bot he made his way towards the signal. Prowl however wasn't having it and he tried to struggle.

'Unhand me at one!' he bellowed.

Trying to ignore the screaming Autobot officer in his arms Megatron made his way towards the signal he was getting. As he got closer and closer Prowl suddenly gave up and started to demand what was going on.

'Why are you helping me!? Where is Optimus? Are you in league with that impostor?'

Before Megatron could even explain to the confused Autobot he suddenly found himself standing before a large rocky wall. At first glance it did look like a normal rocky wall but Megatron could tell that iot was all fake. Scanning the area with a careful set of optics he found what he was looking for. Prowl was terribly confused as he watched Megatron feel around the walls for something. Then to his surprise Megatron pulled away some of the rock to revel a small console. Then he realized that this must of been some sort of secret entrance to a base or something. Megatron pushed a few buttons and then a door suddenly appeared. Looking inside the pair of them could see it was an entrance to some sort of base and looking further in Prowl couldn't believe his optics. Not too long ago he watched some darker version of Optimus Prime drag Hot Rod away. Now he was looking at a darker Hot Rod forcing a blaster up against Optimus Prime's face. What was going on?

* * *

Everything had gone wrong. All of his plans, his calculations and everything he had hoped and dreamed were now gone! How the slag did that little brat find his way back? Why had he come back and how in the name of the past Prime's did he figure out how to get back? Snarling and howling as he ran through the terrible storm that surrounded him he felt like everything he had planned had gone to waste. He had to do something but what? Go back through the portal with Prime? No way, the dark Optimus would hunt him down back there. He could steal a ship from either the Autobots or the Decepticons and hide somewhere in this universe. No...none of them had operating ships in use.

'Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!' he screamed.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He ran and ran until he found his secret base where he had hidden Optimus Prime. It was an old Decepticon bunker that the Decepticons had forgotten about making it the perfect hiding spot. Quickly opening the door and running in he almost failed to notice the Autobot leader suddenly lunging at him. He quickly dodged after sealing the exit up and tried to pull out his blaster before Optimus lunged at him again.

'You release me at once! I demand to know where the real Hot Rod is at once!' bellowed Optimus as he tried to grab the youth once again.

Hot Rod dodged and pulled out his blaster at last. Optimus halted from his advances and stood back as the blaster was aimed at him in shaking arms. The Autobot leader was now detecting that the dark youth was panicking about something. His optics were wide open with rage, his small frame was trembling with anger and everything he was saying wasn't making any sense.

'W-we have to go away! I'll get us away! They won't ever find us! Optimus will never find us! It WILL just be YOU and ME! I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!'

Before Optimus could even try to grab the blaster from the impostor the entrance to the small base suddenly opened. Looking up Optimus Prime saw a sight he thought he would never ever see in his whole life. Megatron was standing there with a great amount of concern in his BLUE optics and in his arms, holding him like a Sparkling, was an injured Prowl looking just as confused. His body was bright silver and his Decepticon insignia was red not purple. He didn't give Optimus that threatening feeling...in fact Optimus felt a little calmer around him which was even stranger. This whole thing was just getting stranger by the second. An impostor Hot Rod was holding him hostage and now a blue optic Megatron was standing there, holding Prowl in a non-threatening way, looking like he wanted to help. Hot Rod noticed to and he suddenly aimed his blaster at the Decepticon.

'YOU!? HOW THE FRAG DID YOU GET HERE!?' he shriecked.

Optimus saw his chance now that the youth was looking away from him and he suddenly grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. The surprised youth dropped the blaster and struggled against the tight grip that held him in place.

'LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO HIM! I WANT YOU NOT HIM!' he screamed.

Nothing the dark youth was saying made any sense. He tried to calm him down but he was now kicking and screaming like mad. Before he could even demand anymore answers the blue optic Megatron suddenly stepped forward and gently placed the injured Prowl down.

'Optimus Prime?' he suddenly asked.

Optimus was now even more confused, Megatron was asking him for his name? They had known each other for nine million years! Why was he asking him for his name? In fact was this even Megatron? He looked to Prowl who was just as confused and then back to Megatron. Trying to make sense of this whole thing he replied,

'Yes I am...what is the meaning of this? Who is he and who are you?'

Megatron sighed and tried to explain.

'I know this is going to sound very bizarre for you but what I am about to tell you is the truth.'

* * *

Ratchet looked out as the storm began to build up. All the Autobots had returned except for Prowl and the fact that the storm was building up to a level that it was now almost impossible to see your hand in front of your face made the Medic worry. Worst of all Jazz was now up and walking about and after he found out about Prowl he tried to run out to find him but Ironhide stopped him. The poor special ops Bot collapse to the floor and almost sobbed his Spark out when suddenly he was given a reason to hope. Blaster had ran from the command room with some news.

'Ratchet! I'm detecting two Spark signatures heading this way! Both are Autobot but I am unable to tell who they are!'

Ratchet sighed with relief and Jazz looked a little better. Was it Prowl? Had he found Optimus or was he bring the imposter back for an interrogation? He ordered Blaster to double check the signals and began to wonder if was OK to send someone out to greet them. Jazz was now sitting up against the wall to rest a little whilst Ironhide walked over to consult with the Medic.

'Y'think its Prowl and the imposter?' asked the old warrior.

'Who else could it be?' replied Ratchet.

The pair of them continued to watch the storm. This was the same storm that had happened not too long ago. Right before Hot Rod changed. As the storm continued to howl around him a thought suddenly hit the Medic. Wheeljack had told him that the storm wasn't normal. The information that he had read on the Engineer's computer had told him that he was looking up space bridges along with the information he had gathered on his weather reading machine. Plus in his basic knowledge of space bridges the act in opening a gateway between one place and another would effect space and time around it. However with Cybertronian space bridge technology they had managed to sort out that glitch but he had been told that if the gateway opened up to somewhere that didn't even exist in this universe then that glitch would pop back up. The example of other universe's were brought up in the subject. Although Ratchet didn't even believe in alternative universe's he began to wonder...what if? What if the impostor had travelled through a space bridge that was connected from this world to another? Was it possible? Before he could even dwell on the matter any further Ironhide suddenly nudged him.

'I think I see him!'

Jazz suddenly stood up and walked over to look. Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bumblebee were nearby as was Springer who for some reason looked a little nervous. Ratchet squinted and he could make out two figures not too far off. Ironhide looked out as well. He may have been old but he had a good set of optics for he suddenly realized who it was.

'I think its Prime and the kid!'

Jazz looked disappointed and Ratchet was now a little concerned. Ironhide must of been talking about Optimus and Hot Rod. Had Optimus captured the impostor and was bringing him back to base? What about Prowl? Where was he? Before Ratchet could ask the old warrior what else he could see he suddenly noticed that Ironhide looked a little nervous.

'What's the matter?' asked the Medic.

'Prime looks a little...different,' muttered Ironhide.

Ratchet was a little puzzled but he looked out to see if he could see the Autobot leader. Soon he could see his shadow walking through the howling wind. He was able to make out that Optimus was holding a smaller figure by the arm and was dragging him towards them. Was it Optimus? Had he really captured the impostor? However the closer Optimus got the more Ratchet understood what Ironhide had meant by different. In fact the closer he got the more nervous he suddenly felt. He was also able to hear what they were saying and he recognized one of the voices.

'Ratchet! Ironhide! Get away! He's not Prime!'

That voice. He knew it. It was Hot Rod's voice...or was it the impostor? Before he could even ask Ironhide for advice Optimus Prime suddenly came into view. What he saw made him tremble on the spot and to make the Medic tremble like he was right now meant they were seriously in trouble. The Prime that stood before them was tall and dark. His optics were burning a dark red and his sheer size made him look like a monster compared. He was no longer the proud red and blue Autobot leader they knew and loved. It was some black and purple monstrosity that looked like their leader. In his arm he was holding a terrified Hot Rod and for a second ratchet thought it was the impostor but he wasn't giving off that strange vibe. The youth looked to Ratchet with pleading optics and cried,

'Ratchet! Ironhide! Get away please! He's not Prime! He's evil!'

Before Ratchet could even ask what he meant or could guess if the youth was telling the truth or not Optimus suddenly did something that the Medic thought he would never see in all he's years as an Autobot. He suddenly swung his fist so fast and hard against Ironhide's face it sent him flying right back into Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Bluestreak cried out in shock whilst Jazz suddenly cowered back. Ratchet looked up horrified when he felt something hard and tight grip around his neck. He was hoisted up and he found himself optic to optic with the monster Prime. He growled down at him and tightened his grip.

'Wher. Is. My Mate!?' he growled.

Ratchet struggled against the grip and tried to free himself. Ironhide managed to get back up but his jaw was now slack and in pain. The Twins hopped up after helping the old warrior off and Bluestreak ran off to alert the other Autobots. Jazz just watched in horror as Optimus Prime continued to squeeze Ratchet's throat and glare down at him with Decepticon like optics. What was going on? Who was this Prime look a like? What had happened to Prowl? Trying to pull himself together he stood up and tried to make sense of what was going on. However he wasn't even sure if he could go up against this monster but without Prowl he had no choice.

* * *

Sorry it took a while to upload! Still wrting up Dare to Obey Chapter 2 ^^ Look forward to the next two chapters...just two more chapters left!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Nightmare Beyond this World XI**

The storm continued to howl across the desert as Megatron waited for some sort of window they could use to get back to their base. The Decepticons had taken shelter in some caverns to wait the storm out but the chances of this storm stopping looked very slim. The seekers themselves had a hard time trying to fly in it and Starscream was an expert flyer so if he had a problem flying then this was a problem. Megatron glared into the darkened sky with burning optics. Even though they had Soundwave back in their possession with Hook working on him to remove the virus Megatron was still not satisfied with what had happened. Yes they managed to keep their secrets safe from the Autobots and yes the Autobots were still without a leader but he was not happy. In fact he was craving for one thing and one thing only. He wanted that Auto-brat to come crawling to him begging for mercy.

'He made us look like fools!' snarled Starscream.

'I oughta rip his slagging head off and throw him down the pits!' snapped Dirge.

Megatron growled. Another thing that made him angry was the fact that the Autobots were there. How did they know about the meeting? Was this all just some Autobot trick? Did that brat trick them so he could wipe them all out? Then again the Autobots seemed to be going after the brat as well. The last he saw of that little trickster was when the storm started and he ran off with the Autobots second in command chasing him. He had wanted to follow too but the storm was picking up so they had no choice but to hide. As time passed Megatron tried to think. What was going on? This storm was unnatural, the young Autobot suddenly betraying his own kind and now the Autobots were hunting him down like a wild beast. Nothing was beginning to make sense anymore. That was until Hook called him over.

'Megatron my lord! Soundwave has something he must tell you!'

As soon as he heard this Megatron immediately rushed over to Soundwave. Hopefully he would provide some information that would make sense out of this whole thing. Approaching the Decepticon officer it almost pained him to see that he was still twisted and damaged in some areas but his Decepticon nature kicked in and he bent down with a snarl. Soundwave was leaning against a wall with Hook nearby still working on him. Even though he needed the rest the Decepticon looked up to his leader and awaited his command.

'Soundwave! I want answers! What in the name of Primus is going on?' demanded Megatron with a snarl.

Soundwave made a small choking like noise before he replied.

'Forgive me Megatron but...that brat...is not of this world...it makes no sense I know but...I have proof now...'

The Decepticons nearby looked confused as did Megatron. What did he mean the youth was not of this world? Soundwave sat up a little as he tried to explain.

'A gate was opened...between our world and his...a world that mirrors our own in...a dark way...he switched himself with...the Auto-brat we knew...so that he could get what he wanted...however...if he is not returned...this universe is doomed...'

Some of the Decepticons nearby suddenly looked a little freaked out but Megatron growled in anger. Soundwave wasn't an idiot but this story sounded a little stupid.

'Where did you learn such things!?'

'He told me...some of it...but after some calculations...using our own space bridge technology...his presence here will...be catastrophic...the storm you see outside...is a result of the gate opening...the reason the storm is ceasing to die down...is because the gate is still open.'

Starscream was now a little nervous. However he too didn't believe in such things of jumping other universes, it was illogical. Megatron seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'None of this makes any sense to me Soundwave! Do you know where he is? Where did he hold you and Prime prisoner?'

The injured Decepticon sighed but replied.

'In...one of our old bunkers...the one to the north of here...he holds Prime there...however that Autobot officer was chasing him...he might of reached him by now.'

Megatron snarled but then a sudden thought hit him. Optimus Prime was still missing and now the second in command had gone running off in a dangerous storm to track down this imposter. That meant the Autobots were without a leader and should be falling apart without someone to guide them. After what happened today they must be low on morale. This would be the perfect time to strike. Looking around he knew some of his Decepticons could not make it through the storm but some of them could. Standing up he addressed his Decepticons.

'Decepticons...without Prime or his second in command the Autobots are venerable. If we take them by surprise we could beat them and then use them to locate that fragging brat! I will go myself along with a small number...you all can't go and Soundwave is unfit for combat. Hook, you shall return to base with Soundwave. The seekers, Combaticons and Stunticons come with me! This is our only chance to strike!'

It did sound like a good plan but Starscream didn't like it.

'Are you insane!? Yes the Autobots would be weak and defenceless but we won't be able to make it all the way to their base! And what about the brat! Soundwave has already told us of his location! We could have Prime and the Brat with no effort wasted!'

Megatron growled in anger.

'If you would shut up Starscream and let me finish you would hear the rest of my plan! Whilst we attack the Autobot base the rest of the Constructicons will go to the bunker and capture both Prime and the Brat!'

Starscream growled but held his glossa. It was a good plan in a way. The most powerful Decepticons attack the Autobot base whilst the Constructicons minus Hook go capture Prime and the Brat. Optimus Prime wouldn't be able to handle all of them at once and there was no way that Brat could even fight one of them. Once the Decepticons were aware of what they were doing they prepared to leave. Hook carried Soundwave out of the carven with the intent of taking him back to base for repairs. The Constructicons transformed and drove off heading towards the old bunker. Megatron waited till they were gone before he led his team towards the Autobot base. They had to travel by foot since the storm was too strong to fly in. The Decepticon leader was determined to end this once and for all.

* * *

The whole thing sounded illogical. It sounded like a story you would only tell your Sparkling for a bedtime story. However all the facts and what had happened up till now made the story sound a little more logical. It sounded even more logical since he had been informed of the whole thing by a blue optic Megatron who offered to help. Now here they were walking through a storm to get back to Autobot base. The blue optic Megatron was in front taking the lead. Behind him was Optimus Prime who was helping Prowl to walk since he was still a little beat up. In Megatron's arms was a knocked out Hot Rod imposter and every time Optimus looked at him he felt a little strange.

'I still find this a little hard to believe,' sighed Optimus.

'Tell me about it,' muttered Prowl.

They both found it strange that someone so young and almost innocent looking was nothing more than an evil little cunning monster that was responsible for this whole mess. It was even stranger that the one carrying him was a kind and caring Megatron. He offered to help sort this whole thing out and he continued to say how terrible he felt for what had happened. Prowl presumed that now that they had the Imposter this whole thing was wrapped up but what Megatron told them next made the two Bots horrified at the very thought.

'I still find it very hard that an evil Optimus Prime is wandering around...I find it even harder there is even such thing as an evil Prime at all!' snapped Prowl.

The blue optic Megatron looked over his shoulder and sighed.

'Well to be fair I find it hard to believe that the Optimus Prime behind me is a good and just leader. Besides the one I'm carrying now is proof enough.'

He had him there. Optimus himself couldn't even begin to imagine that there was an evil version of himself. Then again he was walking behind a good version of Megatron who was carrying an evil version of Hot Rod so nothing more was to be said. What really worried him was what Megatron had told him, that the dark Optimus Prime had grabbed the real Hot Rod when they jumped through the gate. The thought of Hot Rod at the mercy of this evil monster scared him in a way. It almost felt like he was hurting him. Another thing that got him thinking was the way the evil Hot Rod acted around him. It was like he knew him and he knew that Optimus loved him but in some small form he was slightly afraid of him. He wanted to be in control of the situation so he held him prisoner in an old Decepticon bunker and almost flipped when his plan failed. Was his behaviour a result of living with this evil Optimus Prime for so long? If that were true then what about the real Hot Rod? What was this evil Prime doing to him right now? The blue optic Megatron noticed the worried look in Prime's optics and guessed what he was worrying about.

'Do not worry he won't...kill him.'

That still didn't make Optimus feel any better. Megatron sighed as he tried to think of something to cheer Prime up. When he first saw him he couldn't believe what his optics were telling him. He wasn't as intimidating or scary as the dark Optimus Prime he knew for so long. He seemed more noble and kind even though he was in an unfit state. He was even concerned about the dark Hot Rod after Megatron knocked him out. He was nothing like the dark Optimus Prime. As they continued to walk through the desert Optimus tried to sum everything up so it would all make sense. A Hot Rod from another universe opened a gate and switched places with the Hot Rod they all knew. He tried to gain their trust and as time passed he tried to eliminate those who threatened him including Wheeljack and Jazz. When he realized he was in trouble he fled the base with a weakened Optimus and tried to make a bargain with the Decepticons. However it was a trick to wipe out all the Decepticons and Autobots. However the gate was opened again which meant the real Hot Rod had returned but a dark Optimus and a good Megatron followed and if they don't return then something terrible might happen to the universe.

'This all sounds like some fictional tale!' muttered Optimus.

Prowl couldn't agree more. However his major concern was getting back to the base and alerting the Autobots of what happened. They had to find both Hot Rod and this dark Optimus before something terrible happened. As they got closer and closer to the base Prowl suddenly detected a transmission and from the sound of it, it sounded like a distress signal and it was coming from the base. Optimus noticed the concerned look from his officer and stopped.

'What is it Prowl?'

'Optimus...I'm receiving a distress signal from the base...slag! Did the Decepticons attack during the confusion?'

Megatron halted and looked at the two Bots. The pair of them were greatly concerned as Prowl opened the transmission and to the Autobot officer's horror it was from a panicking Jazz.

'Prowl? Prowl where are you? Something weird happened! Optimus came back but he was all...different! He suddenly attacked us. We're all holed up in the command room but...slag...he's trying to break in! Prowl please...get back here!'

Prowl looked to Optimus in confusion and panic. Megatron however knew what had happened. The dark Optimus must have made his way to the Autobot base to try and figure out what had happened to him and if he knew the dark Optimus Prime he would be going nuts to see Autobots who weren't evil and obedient to his command. They had to get back at once. As the Bots and Con began to pick up the pace not too far away the Constructicons spotted them but weren't sure what to say or think. They had just seen their leader with Optimus Prime and an Autobot Officer and it appeared that he was helping them.

'What the slag is all this?' snapped Scrapper.

'We better contact Starscream,' suggested Long Haul.

As Scavenger tried to contact the Decepticon second in command all the Constructicons began to think that today was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

* * *

Hot Rod cringed as he watched the dark Optimus beat the door with his bare fists, determined to get inside and hurt Autobots who he presumed had betrayed him. After entering the base he viciously attacked Ironhide and the Autobots quickly noticed that there was something up with this Optimus Prime. They all retreated to the main control room but that wasn't stopping the dark Optimus. He was banging and slamming his fists into that door and it looked ready to cave in. The youth could see the fury and anger in his optics but also the confusion. He had guessed that the dark Optimus had no idea what had happened to him or where he was. When he saw the good Autobots he lost it and presumed him he had been betrayed. He didn't know what to do. The good Optimus Prime wasn't here and everything looked like a complete mess. What could he do? Optimus had thrown him aside to beat down the door so he could just run but where to?

'I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR! I'LL RIP YOUR FRAGGING LIMBS OFF!' bellowed Optimus.

Hot Rod tried to think. He could try to contact one of the Autobots within but the dark Hot Rod had done some damage, the Autobots thought he was some sort of imposter. Before he could even try to contact the Autobots within Optimus suddenly looked to him and snarled.

'Get them to open that door or I'll break your legs!' he ordered.

Hot Rod bit his lip and looked around to find some sort of escape route. The dark Optimus saw what he was planning and uttered a low and dark chuckled.

'Going to run? Where are you going to run to? You can't hide from me you slagging fake!'

Running now seemed like a good option right now since the dark Optimus was now slowly advancing on him with an evil intent. Bolting from the scene Hot Rod ran and he tried to think of what to do next. What could he do? What would Optimus do? He looked over his shoulder and to his surprise he found that the dark Optimus was not chasing him. However to be safe he ran to Ratchet's med bay. The medic had a terminal that could link him to the command room where he could contact the trapped Autobots. Running in and sealing the door he ran to the terminal and quickly opened the connection.

'Please pick up, please pick up,' he murmured as the connection opened and waited for someone to reply.

He was on the verge of giving up as time ticked by but at long last someone finally answered the call. A face appeared on the screen and Hot Rod recognized it as Jazz. At first Jazz looked a little shocked but then he suddenly looked angry.

'You! What do you want!? You slagging monster!'

'Wa- wait Jazz! It's me! I'm the real Hot Rod! I'm not the evil one! Please listen to me!' begged Hot Rod.

Jazz continued to give him a dark glare and some Autobots in the background got curious. Soon a few more faces appeared and one of them belonged to Ratchet. Hopefully the Medic would believe him.

'Ratchet it's me! I'm in the med bay. That Optimus Prime trying to get to you isn't the real Optimus Prime...he's an evil one! I don't know what had happened whilst I was gone but I'm telling you the truth when I say that I'm the real Hot Rod! You have to believe me!'

The Autobots on the screen didn't seem to be buying it but Ratchet suddenly stepped in and looked at him. Even though he was looking at him through a screen he felt a little different around this one. He didn't give off that dark feeling he had felt around him earlier but he had to remain alert.

'I can't say I believe you right now...I can't even trust you right now...but if you can help us then please explain what the slag is going on!?'

Hot Rod sighed and prayed what he was about to tell them would make them believe him. So he told them everything. How he got stuck in the storm and saw a bright light. When he went to investigate he got knocked out and when he awoke he found himself in a dark world. A World where Autobots were evil and Decepticons were good. After getting help from the good Decepticons he was able to get back to this world but he was followed by a dark Optimus Prime who made Megatron look like a pansy. Now he was trying to get them and do Primus knew what to them. After explaining it all to him he waited for a response the Medic looked at him with wide open optics.

'Do you expect me to believe all of that?'

Hot Rod sighed.

'I'm telling you the truth! I have to do something Ratchet! Where is Optimus?'

The Medic looked grim as he explained.

'He...he disappeared. Prowl went to look for him.'

Hot Rod's optics widened with horror. Was this because of the dark Hot Rod? Had he kidnapped him or something? What had happened whilst he was gone? Looking around the med bay he suddenly realized someone was lying on one of the berths. Upon closer inspection he was horrified to see that it was Wheeljack with scars welded on his body. He was on a life support machine and he looked terrible. What had happened to him? Running back to the terminal he quickly questioned Ratchet.

'What happened to Wheeljack!?' he cried.

Ratchet suddenly looked horrified.

'Slag...I left him in the med bay!'

The medic had been so concerned with getting everyone to the command room he had forgotten all about Wheeljack who was still lying in the med bay who was still recovering from his ordeal. Hot Rod was still wondering what had happened to him until he recognized one of the scars on his body...a scar a titanium chainsaw would do...like the one he had. Had the dark Hot Rod done this as well? He looked back to Ratchet who now looked both worried and scared after realizing that he had left his mate out in the open.

'Ratchet! Ratchet listen! I can look after him and keep him safe but we need a plan! I need to find a way to contain that dark Optimus Prime!'

Before Ratchet could answer he heard a voice in the back ground and it sounded like he was panicking.

'Ratchet! Decepticons had entered the base!'

The situation was getting even worse and Hot Rod wasn't even sure what he could do. Ratchet looked back to Hot Rod with a grim face.

'I....I'm not sure. Is there anything in there that may help you?'

The youth looked around the med bay until he found himself looking back at Wheeljack. He was in a stable condition but maybe Hot Rod could wake him up. They could get to his lab and get a weapon or something. Either way maybe Wheeljack had some idea what was going on. Leaving the terminal quickly he leaned over the sleeping mech and tried to bring him back on line. He switched on his systems manually and tried to regain his conscious.

'Wheeljack? Wheeljack? I need your help!'

Nothing happened for a moment. However to Hot Rod's joy he heard the systems and circuitry below him whirr into life and within seconds Wheeljack's optics suddenly came on line. For a second Wheeljack looked around confused but when he saw Hot Rod he suddenly yelp and jumped back so violently he fell off the berth. Hot Rod gasped as he tried to help the Engineer but Wheeljack tried to push him away.

'Get...get away from me!' shrieked Wheeljack.

'Wait Wheeljack! It's me! I'm Hot Rod!'

The Engineer was still panicking when he suddenly fell silent. He fell silent for a good reason and Hot rod soon caught on as to why. They both could detect movement from outside the med bay and they both could detect that they weren't Autobots out there. Wheeljack looked back to Hot Rod and then back to the door.

'what is going on?' he snapped in a harsh whisper.

Hot Rod waited until he was sure no one was outside the med bay before explaining to Wheeljack what he had told the other Autobots. He hoped Wheeljack would believe him since he was the nerd of the Autobots and he was into the strange and unexplainable. However he guessed that it was the dark Hot Rod who injured him so he might not trust him but thankfully Wheeljack was buying his story.

'I knew it! That little fragger switched places with you! I knew he wasn't you!'

'How did you know?' queried the youth.

'I checked out his medical report and compared it to the earlier ones...they didn't match. He had some kind of programming done to him that seemed alien to me. After investigating it further I was able to access some of his memory files. I knew Ratchet said that accessing someone's memory files without their permission is wrong and all but I saw things that made no sense and found things that were otherworldly...anyway after comparing the data from my latest invention I discovered-'

As Wheeljack continued to ramble on and on about how he figured it all out Hot Rod tried to sum it all up. What Wheeljack found within the evil Hot Rod must have been the emotion altering thing Starscream had told him about. Wheeljack continued to ramble on about how he suspected Hot Rod after the storm, the fact he gave off a bed vibe and he was behaving quite odd. When Wheeljack tried to confront him he was drugged and torn up with a titanium chainsaw. He made it look like the Decepticons had done it to him to stay safe. It was the last thing he remembered before he woke up to find the youth staring down at him. At first he thought it was the evil Hot Rod but after calming down and listening to the youth's story he realized he was in the presence of the real Hot Rod. Plus he wasn't giving off the bad vibe he got off him before. Even though it was a relieve to have one of the Autobots believe and trust him they still had a few major problems. Optimus Prime was missing, an evil Optimus Prime was trying to harm the other Autobots, the Decepticons were attacking the base and the evil Hot Rod was still missing. They had quite a job to do and little time to do it in.

'We need a plan Wheeljack! We have to get both the dark me and the dark Optimus Prime back through the gate or else our universe might collapse!' explained the youth.

Wheeljack pondered and quickly hatched a scheme.

'We could lure the Decepticons to the dark Prime and he could take care of them...if the dark Optimus is as bad as he sounds then he should be able to handle himself. Then we can get everyone out whilst they're all distracted and regroup. We can attack them whilst they're busy fighting each other! I'm not too sure where the evil Hot Rod is though so we're just going to have to deal with the Cons first.'

That did sound like a good plan and it sounded like their only choice for a plan at the time. Running back to the terminal he found Ratchet looking anxious and worried.

'Ratchet...Wheeljack is fine but we got a plan! I'll lure the Decepticons to the dark Prime and he can take of them. Then while they're busy fighting we can get you all out of there and regroup!'

That seemed to have calmed the Medic down and he liked the idea. A few other Autobots who were listening in also thought it was a good plan but Ratchet realized that the youth would be putting himself in danger. After what the evil Hot Rod had done the Decepticons were out for blood and wanted nothing more than to see his twisted corpse burn before their optics.

'It does sound a little risky though...are you sure you can do this?'

Hot Rod nodded.

'I'll do it! Don't worry about me!'

As Hot Rod ran off to aid Wheeljack back onto the berth Ratchet was now certain he was talking to the real Hot Rod. Wheeljack sat on the berth for he was still a little weak but he promised that he will try to help Hot Rod by accessing Teletraan-1's security program that never activated for some reason. Hot Rod promised he was going to lock the door after he left to ensure the Engineer's safety.

'Be careful kid,' warned Wheeljack.

Hot Rod nodded and quickly stepped out of the med bay after checking that the coast was clear. He had to find the Decepticons quick so he had to think like one. If a Decepticon entered an Autobot base whilst no Autobots were around they would...head for their Energon Supplies. It was a long shot but it was the only place where Decepticons would go. Making his way there quickly but carefully he heard noises and voices coming from down the hallway. As he got closer he recognized one of the voices and he suddenly got a little scared. It was Megatron...the Megatron he knew too well.

'Where the slag are the Autobots!?' he snarled.

'Who cares!? They left their Energon supply chamber wide open!' laughed Swindle.

'This could be some Autobot trap!' sneered Starscream.

'Lighten up Screamer!' snapped Motormasher.

Peering round the corner he grimaced when he realized there were quite a few Decepticons in there drinking away at the Autobots Energon. It made him a little angry and he knew Prowl was going to be pissed since one of his roles was to keep track of the Energon supplies. Megatron was in there looking annoyed whilst the Seekers, Stunticons and the Combaticons were drinking away. Would the dark Prime be able to handle all of them? As he planned what he was going to do Starscream suddenly pricked up his audio receptors. Megatron noticed and snarled,

'What is it Starscream?'

Starscream seemed to be receiving a transmission from someone and what he seemed to be picking up was confusing him. It appeared that he was talking to the Constructicons for he was calling them "slagging builder-blockheads" or something like that.

'What the slag do you mean you saw Megatron out in the desert? He's right here!'

Megatron now looked confused and he himself contacted the Constructicons.

'Scavenger what is the meaning of this!? ....What do you mean you saw me with Optimus, the brat and another Autobot!? .....You're making no sense at all!'

Hot Rod suddenly brightened up a little. He must have been talking about the Megatron from the other Universe. At first he was a little shocked but then again it must of been a good thing for he was with Optimus and it obviously must of been the good Optimus...his Optimus...that meant he was now safe and sound. Could it be that they were on their way to the base? If so he had to act fast. He waited till all the Decepticons were looking away before jumping out.

'Hey Decepti-BUMS! Can't get any Energon on your own so you resorted to stealing from us goodie-goodie Autobots? How pathetic!'

The Decepticons whirled round and their optics suddenly darkened when they spotted the youth. When Megatron saw him he suddenly bared his fangs, his optics narrowed down to a piercing glare and his anger and rage was almost emitting from his body. He clenched his fists and roared.

'I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!'

Hot Rod bolted the moment the Decepticons gave chase and he ran as fast as he could. He could hear their thundering footfalls that were almost on top of him and their vents pumping air so fast he could feel it on his back. He ran towards the command room where he could still hear the pounding of large metal fists against a thick metal door. He dared to look over his shoulder to see a clawed hand reaching out to him. He dodged it and sprinted round the corner. Looking up he saw the dark Prime and to his horror he was now prying the dented door from its frame.

'OPTIMUS! WE GOT COMPANY!' he screamed.

The dark Optimus suddenly looked up from his task and his red optics widened in surprise to see the youth being chased by an army of Decepticons. The Decepticons noticed him too and almost halted in their tracks allowing Hot Rod to run behind the confused dark Optimus. Standing well back he prayed this plan was going to work. Megatron looked at Optimus with wide open optics.

'W-What the slag!? Who is this? Who the slag are you?' snarled Megatron.

That seemed to have pissed the dark Prime off and he charged at the Decepticons. He suddenly threw a punch at Motormasher which sent the large Con flying back and slamming against the wall.

'HOW DARE YOU SPEACK TO ME THAT WAY YOU WALKING SRAP-HEAPS! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR SPARKS OUT!'

That seemed to have scared some of the Cons for some of them suddenly bolted while others chose to fight this monster version of Optimus Prime. Hot Rod was overjoyed as his plan was coming to fruition but it wasn't over yet. Running over to the damaged door he was able to peer in to see some of the Autobots backed up against the far wall in fear.

'Ratchet! Guys c'mon! It's safe but we have to go now!'

At first nothing happened but at long last Ratchet appeared and he tried to open the damaged door. Ironhide finally came over to assist and once the door was removed the Autobots quickly ran out. Hot Rod directed them to the Med Bay whilst keeping an optic on the battle with a few Decepticons and an evil version of Prime. Some of the Autobots gave Hot Rod a look that implied they were still suspicious about him while others just looked over at the battle with wide open optics. Ratchet stayed behind to make sure everyone was gone and Springer appeared who suddenly looked at Hot Rod with a shocked expression.

'It's...it's...IT'S YOU!'

Hot Rod almost yelped when Springer embraced him suddenly but to feel the love from another Autobot almost made the youth collapse against him. However the reunion was cut short when Megatron suddenly stepped out of that brawl with the dark Prime. He was intent of killing the youth. Noticing Megatron had spotted them Ratchet quickly ushered the two Bots to run.

'To the Med Bay! Quick!' ordered Ratchet.

The Bots bolted as Megatron charged at them. The dark Optimus hadn't noticed since he was still kicking the Combaticons up their afts and making the Stunticons cry. Hot Rod looked over to see the murderous intent in the Decepticons optics was aimed at him. Was this because he thought he was the dark Hot Rod? The Autobots needed to regroup and prepare to fight back in the med bay but if Megatron was chasing him that might a little difficult. He had to lead him away.

'Guys! I have to lead him away from you or we won't be able to strike back!' he cried.

Springer looked over at him horrified.

'No way! He wants you dead!'

'I have to! Get to the Med Bay and regroup! I'll deal with Megatron!'

With that Hot Rod bolted off in a different direction and as he predicted Megatron forgot about the other two Bots and chased him. Springer wanted to help but Ratchet halted him.

'Relax he's fast and if we're quick we can assist him!'

That was true but Megatron was more powerful than the youth and if he got his claws on him he was as good as dead. Looking back to Ratchet he shook his head.

'I have to make sure he's gonna be OK!'

Ratchet grunted but agreed, allowing the green Autobot to chase after the Decepticon and the youth. Far ahead Hot Rod wasn't sure where to go with this crazy Decepticon chasing him. He yelped when he felt the blast of a Fusion Cannon shoot across his spoiler but he continued to run. Whatever the dark Hot Rod had done it had pissed Megatron off big time and he wanted him dead. He knew he couldn't keep this up. His energy was drained and he was tired. He had to hide but where? He turned a corner but in doing so he almost tripped but was able to keep his footing. However the little trip gave Megatron enough time to grab him, his claws gripping the wounded spoiler which made the poor youth cry out. He tried to break free but he was quickly spun round and found himself staring into a pair of dark red optics that had "kill" written all over them. Megatron's vents were pumping to try and cool his overpowering rage and his Fusion Cannon was set at a very high level.

'You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this!' he snarled aiming his Fusion Cannon into the youth's face.

Hot Rod grimaced. He couldn't shake free and he was too weak to fight back. Was this it? Was this his time to die? As the Fusion Cannon began to hum as it charged Hot Rod prayed that the plan had worked. That they would get the evil Prime and the evil Hot Rod back through the portal to stop the chaos. That Optimus Prime would be safe and sound back in the base. Optimus Prime. Hot Rod wished that he could see him one last time. To tell him how he missed him. To tell him how much he wished he was a better mate. To hold him. To lean against him and listen to his pulsing Spark underneath his chest. All these thoughts and wishes were the only thing on his mind as he waited for his death. He gritted his denta's and waited for the end to come.

'Good riddance Auto-Brat! Oh...and don't worry about Optimus...I'll be the first to inform him of your demise!'

The Fusion Cannon was ready to fire and the youth closed his optics as Megatron prepared to fire. He expected to hear the blast of Megatron's deadly weapon but to his confusion he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Megatron's grip on him suddenly vanished and upon opening his optics he found the Decepticon leader had been knocked to the floor. Before he could even guessed what had happened he suddenly found himself being spun round again and crushed into a sudden embrace.

'W-what!?' he suddenly thought.

It took him a second to calm down and when he did he suddenly realized how familiar this feeling was. He was being held in big, strong arms. Someone was gently patting his spoiler in a soothing motion. A head was resting on top of his and it was uttering small soothing sounds that sounded very familiar. He could detect the gentle pulse of a familiar Spark from the chest he was pressed against. It suddenly dawned on him who it was that was holding him.

'It's OK...I got you now...you're safe...'

That voice...it made him tremble as his emotions began to overwhelm him and he started to sob as he collapsed against the figure that held him so tight but gently. It felt like an eternity since he had a moment like this. To be held by the one you loved. Looking up at long last he found himself staring up into those old and loving blue optics he just loved to gaze at.

'Op...Optimus?' he choked.

The big red and blue Autobot Leader held him close and uttered soothing words to try and calm the youth down. After they had arrived at the base they found it to be in complete chaos. As Optimus, the blue optic Megatron and Prowl made their way to the Command room they stumbled upon the red optic Megatron who was about to blast Hot Rod's face off. Without even thinking Optimus dashed over and deliver a powerful blow to his arch enemies face, knocking him off balance and off his beloved mate. Now that he was holding him he felt like it had been ages since he held him like this. As he sobbed and trembled in his arms Optimus looked down at Megatron with threatening optics.

'I'll rip your Fusion Cannon off and blast you with it if you even think of harming him or any of my Autobots again!' he snarled.

Megatron sat up and massaged his jaw where Optimus had hit him and glared up at him. However when he spotted the mechs standing behind him he thought he blew a logic circuit. Standing right behind Optimus Prime was...was himself! He was looking up at himself and now finding it very hard to process this through his CPU. He looked like him but his body was a lighter shade of silver and his optics were blue. Hanging over his shoulder was another Hot Rod but his colour scheme was darker than the one in Prime's arms.

'W-what...? WHAT IS ALL THIS!? IS THIS SOME SORT OF TRICK!?' he howled.

Optimus realized that Megatron must have been confused as he was and thought it would be best if he explained it to him. However before he could even begin to explain they heard the sound of screaming. Looking up they watched as battered Stunticons and Combaticons fled down the hallway, heading towards the exit. Megatron looked over, angered that his Decepticons were fleeing but soon he saw why. Appearing at the end of the hallway was the dark Optimus Prime. His body was covered in dents and one of his receptors had been ripped off but he was still walking tall and he had a dangerous glow in his optics.

'Cowards!' he howled after the fleeing Decepticons.

He then turned and found himself staring at puzzling site. Megatron was lying on the ground; a Bot that looked like him was standing nearby holding the fake in his arms whilst another Megatron stood behind him carrying what appeared to be his mate over his shoulder. The Bots and Cons started at each other unsure of what to think or do.

* * *

**....hehehehe...cliffjumpers....final chapter might take a while....don't hate me....**


End file.
